Loud of the Rings(fellowship of the Ring)
by Bloodbottler giant
Summary: when young hobbit, Lincoln Loudins inherits a magical ring from his Pop-Pop, he soon learns that it is in fact the one ring forged in ther fiery cracks of Mount Doom in Mordor,by the dark lord Sauron, now Lincoln must embark on a perilous quest to save not only his beloved home of the shire, but all of Middle earth as well.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was inspired by Matthiamore and his Loud House reenactment of the original Star Wars trilogy. So I thought I'd take a crack at a parody with my favorite book and film series of all time, the Lord of the Rings. I've tried to do a combination of the books and movies. I'm going to try to fill in the major roles with Loud House characters as I can. Expect gender swapped characters, and any characters that are mentioned only or are already dead, will probably stay the same from the books. There will be some humor in because, come on it's the Loud House I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Now for the disclaimer: Lord of the Rings are property of J.R.R Tolkien. Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and Chris Savino.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**.)

(_It's night time at the Loud House, twelve members of the family from Lynn Sr and Rita, to oldest daughter Lori down to fifteen month old Lily, is gathered in front of the living room tv, situated on and around the sofa. The only member not yet present is the sole son of the household, Lincoln)_

(_Said boy was currently in his room, searching his shelves. He turns towards the audience as he becomes aware of their presence and begins_)

Lincoln: Its Friday night here at the Loud House, and on Fridays, everyone of us likes to watch a movie as a family. It used to be that we'd fight over who gets to pick the movie, but after that whole what we louds called the friend card fiasco, we decided it would be better to just take turns. Last week was Lynn's turn with Space Jam, yeah big surprise, but come on everyone loved that movie. Anyway this week it's my turn to pick, and I have the perfect movie.

(_Lincoln reaches onto his shelf, and pulls down a green case decorated with two giant statues standing on either side of a wide river, with three boats passing between them, on the cover is the words Lord of the Rings, extended edition)_

Lincoln:(_continuing)_ Yep, that's right, the Lord of the Rings, best book and movie trilogy of all time, hasn't been toped before or after the films came out.(_he hesitates before adding)_ Though episodes IV through VI of Star Wars came close, even if they did come out first.

Lynn:(_from downstairs) _Hey Stinkoln! Get your butt down here!

Lincoln: Well that's my cue(_calling downstairs)_ Coming!

(_Lincoln heads downstairs, and inserts the disc in the player, before taking a seat beside Luna and under Lucy, who was perched on the couch arm as usual)_

_(Lynn SR hit the PLAY button on the remote, only instead of starting with the main menu, the DVD play shudders violently and begins smoking slightly.)_

Luna: What the hey!?

Lynn Sr:(_checking the player)_ Ok. Who tried to heat a pop-tart in the VCR?

Lana:(_raising her hand, looking guilty)_ Sorry, we were running behind schedule this morning and Leni had already put her waffles in the toaster, and since the VHS tapes come out warm. I thought that I could heat up my pop-tart in there.

Everyone:(_sighing) _Lana

Rita: Well until we get a new DVD player, it looks like movie nights are on hold for the time being.

(_Lincoln lowers his head dejectedly. Luna sympathetically pats her brother's shoulder)_

Lisa: Family, if you want, I could take a crack at repairing the movie playing device.

Everyone:(_frowning) _After the time you fixed Luna's CD player. No thanks!

(_Flashback to Luna and Luan's room, Luna's repaired CD player, which now has a stack of discs on top similar to a jukebox, sits on the nightstand. Luna comes in and selects a CD)_

Luna: got to remember to thank Lis, this new CD player is rockin.

(_suddenly, the CD comes shooting out of the CD player. Luna ducks only just in time)_

Luna: What the hey!

(_More CDs enter the player on their own accord, and come shooting out of the device in quick succession. The other Loud siblings are drawn to the noise and come to investigate, only to join Luna in dodging the barrage of CD's)_

Lincoln: Lisa! What did you do!(_ He narrowly avoids a CD)_

Luna: Watch your head, Linc!

(_Eventually, Rita comes to see what all the fuss is about. Before her children can warn her, Rita takes a CD to the head and falls to the ground in a daze)_

_(back to the present)_

Lisa:(frowning) Dang It. Well I do have another suggestion(_turning to Lincoln)_ Elder brother, how well do you know this Lord of the Rings film?

Lincoln(curiously looks up) Uhhh.. pretty well, I have seen it fifty-three times.

Lynn:(_coughing)_ Nerd.

(_Lori gives the jock a hard elbow jab in the arm. Lynn rubs the sore spot ,but takes the hint that she needs to be quite and let Lisa continue)_

Lisa: Well family, my suggestion, is thus. Since Lincoln knows the story front and back, why doesn't he simply tell it to us?

(_Everyone smiles at Lincoln)_

Lori: That's literally not a bad idea.

Luna: How bout it, baby bro?

Lynn: Long as there's action

Lincoln(_grinning)_ OH, don't worry Lynn, there's action, adventure, magic rings, monstrous enemies, heroes in unexpected places, this is a story of friendship, loyalty, and guys who are short enough to look like their twelve years old, but their actually in their thirties. This is the Fellowship of the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter !: the 2nd age

(_fiery letters appear on a black background "LOUD OF THE RINGS" as the opening theme to Lord of the Rings is heard, before the background gives way to ,unseen smiths pouring molten liquid into molds )_

_**IT began with the forging of the great rings**_

_(Mrs. Johnson, dressed in a white robe, with a silver circlet on her brow, examiners a ring on her finger ,while two unidentifiable male individuals do the same behind her)_

**three for given to the elves wisest and fairest off all beings., **

(_Seven identical looking rings sit arranged on a stone pedestal in a circle, seven dwarfs pick them up and stare at them)_

Seven for the dwarf lords in their halls of stone

(Principal Huggins, Sue the Nurse, Stan Stanko, Lord Tetherby, Hank and Hawk, Chandler ,Flip, and bratty kid ,stand in a line holding nine rings.)

**And nine, nine rings were given to the race of men, who above all else desire power**

**For within these rings were bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived…for another ring was made. In the lands of Mordor, in the fires of mount doom. The dark lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring to control all others, for within this ring he poured his cuelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life.**

**(**_In the wasteland that was Mordor, the dark lord Sauron, a nine foot tall figure entirely clad in spiky plate armor, stands in the center of Mount Doom ,having put the finishing blows on his greatest weapon, a simple gold ring, as he gazes at it, fiery letters appear along it)_

_**One ring to rule them all.**_

_**One bye one the free people of middle earth fell to the power of the ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor and on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth.**_

(_Mickswagger, dressed in finely wrought armor, stands before his army of elves ,while Elendil and Isildur command their armies of humans. Before them stands impossibly large army of orcs)_

Mickswagger:(speaking in elvish) Hold positions! FIRE!

(_The elves fire arrows from their bows, bringing down hordes of oncoming orc, before long their bows were to unwieldy as the orcs closed with them. The elves whip out their polearms and slash boldly into the orc ranks. The men join them. Soon the ground was littered with bodies from either side. Elendil raises his sword high_

**Victory was near**

**(**_Suddenly Mickswagger stops fighting, as does Elendil and Isildur,as they watch to their horror as Sauron advances towards them from his army, the one ring shining coldly on the index finger of his right hand. He wields a great mace._

_**But the power of the ring, could not be undone.**_

_(Sauron swings his mace, sweeping elves and men aside, their dying screams echo across the battle field. Summoning his courage, Elendil charges the dark lord, Sauron swingsd his mace, striking the king of men full in his side, sending him flying into a rocky outcrop. His Sword, Narsil, clatters against the earth as Elendil sinks lifeless to the ground. Isulder rushs to his fathers side as Sauron stands above them)_

**It was in this moment, when all hope had faded that Isulder son of the king, took up his fathers Sword.**

**(**_Isildur lunges towards Narsil and seizes its hilt. But before he had a chance to weild it, Sauron stomps on it and breaks the blade a foot below the hilt. Isildur stares at the broken sword in shock. Sauron reaches for the defeated prince. Without thinking Isildur slashes with the hilt shard. Only Saurons thumb is spared as the broken blade severs all the fingers off Sauron's right hand, including the one holding the ring. The severed digits fall to the ground, as Saurons body, begins to glow under his armor. A shockwave occurs as Saurons body explodes, knocking the armies off their feet. Saurons helmet crashes to the ground._

**Sauron. They enemy of all the free people of middle earth was defeated**

_Isildur notices the finger with the ring on it and grabs it. The finger turns to ash in his hand, leaving only the golden ring lying in a pile of black soot in his palm._

**The ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever.**

**(**_**Isildur rides through the woods with a company of soldiers,ther ring hangs from a chain around his neck.)**_

**But the hearts of men are easily corrupted, and the ring of power has a will of its on.**

**(**_AS Isildur rides through the woods, a hidden pack of orcs suddenly attack his party. Iildur sits up from wherethe orcs had knocked him off his horse. Isildur takes the ring off its chain and puts it on, becoming invisible, as the orcs slaughter his men. He dives into the river and begins swimming, he gets halfway, before the ring slips from his finger, rendering him visible once more. He grabs for it but misses, and the orcs seeing him, fire arrows into his back, killing him. Isildurs body floats down stream as the ring sinks to the bottom of the river.)_

**It betrayed Isildur .to his death, and somethings that should never be forgotten were lost. For two and a half thousand years the ring passed out of all knowledge.**

**(**_The ring sits in the mud on the riverbed. A hand suddenly comes down and pulls it from the mud)_

**Until when chance came…it ensnared a new bearer.**

_**(a greyish hand opens up, the ring sits in its palm.)**_

Voice: My precious.

_**The ring came to the creature Tattler, who took it deep into the tunnels of the misty mountains, and there it consumed her.**_

_(Tattler sits on a island of rock in the center of the lake in the cavern she had made her home.)_

Tattler:(_whispering to herself_) It came to me, my own, my love, my precious.)

(Tattler hears a noise and looks around, eyes gleaming in the darkness as she holds the ring close.)

**The ring brought tattler unnaturally long life. For five hundred years it poisoned her mind, and in the gloom of her cave, the ring waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the eat, and the ring perceived..its time had come. It abandoned Tattler. But something happened then the ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable.. hobbit, Albert Loudins of the shire.**

**(**_The ring sits on the cave floor, a hand gropes and picks it up. The hand belongs to a younger version of the Louds Grandfather Pop-Pop.)_

Pop-Pop: What's this? (he chuckles) A ring.

Tattler:(_wailing out of sight) _LOST! MY PRECIOUS IS LOST!

(_Pop-Pop stands up quickly in shock ,and slips the ring into his pocket)_

_**For the time will soon come, the world will depend on the hobbits, and hobbits will hold the fate of Middle earth in their hands)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pop-Pop's party

_(The Shire, a peaceful country of rolling green hillsides, interspersed with small wooded areas and streams, a Hobbit with white hair on his head and feet sits reading under a tree, he's dressed in a greyish green shirt with a collar and dark brown pants. a second title appears .)_

_**The Fellowship of the Ring.**_

_(The Hobbit turns a page in his book ,as the sounds of someone singing reach his slightly pointed ears)_

Voice: Roads go ever on and on

(_The hobbit shoots to his feet. Smiling he hurries towards the road . A horse drawn cart moves steadily down the dirt road. The cart is holding a cargo of fireworks and is driven by an old man with a large white mustache ,with small eye glasses and dressed in a long grey robe and a pointed grey hat. He continues to sing as he passes under an overhang of tree branches, the hobbit comes to a stop and folds his arms.)_

Hobbit:(_smugly) Your late_

_(Hearing the smug comment, the wizard stops his cart and stares at the hobbit sternly)_

Wizard:(_Curmudgeonly) _A wizard is never late, Lincoln Loudins, nor am I early, I arrive precisely when I mean too!

(_The hobbit, Lincoln, continues to stare down the wizard for a few seconds until neither one can remain serious, and burst out laughing, as the hobbit leaps into the wizards arms for an embrace)_

Lincoln:(_still laughing)_ It's wonderful to see you, Mr. Grouse!

Mr. Grouse:(smilin_g_) You really think I'm going to miss your Grandfather's birthday.

_(The two sit on the cart as the horse pulls it forward)_

Mr. Grouse: So how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence.

Lincoln: You know Pop-Pop, he's got the entire place in a uproar.

Mr. Grouse: Well that should please him, he can take it to them, as he's so fond of saying.

Lincoln:( _continuing) _Half the Shire's been invited…and the rest of them are showing up anyway.

(_The two stop talking to share another laugh as the horse crossed a stone bridge over a river into the village of Hobbiton, a rural area with the hobbits homes built into the hillsides while wizard and young hobbit continue, several hobbits look up from their work in the fields,)_

Lincoln_:(_worriedly) Tell you the truth, Pop-Pop's been acting odd lately.

(_Catching Mr. Grouse' s skeptical look, Lincoln elaborated, and Mr. Grouse' face grows more grim and concerned as the young hobbit explained)_

Lincoln: more odd then usual, he's taking to locking himself in his study, he spends hours and hours pouring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking.

(_In Loud End the house of Lincoln and his grandfather Pop-Pop, Loud End is in the very top of the largest hill, with several other hobbit holes surrounding it, in his study, Pop-Pop, a burly hobbit with white hair on his head and feet like his grandson, with a grey moustache, he's dressed in brown pants, a white shirt, with a red vest over it. He puts down a map he was reading, and he glances around the room in contentment, his hands go into his pants pocket. His expression quickly grows concerned as he frantically feels around for something that apparently wasn't there)_

Pop-Pop: where's it gone!

(_He urgently searches everywhere in his study, maybe he dropped it or it fell out, when that yielded nothing, he proceeds into the hall way, where more vests hung on racks, thinking he might have left what he's searching for in them. He pulls them down and feels the pockets before his hand feels in the pocket of the best he's wearing. His expression quickly relaxes and he pulls out what was in the pocket and stares in relief.)_

_(Back with Lincoln and Mr. Grouse sit in silence for a moment, before Lincoln continues)_

Lincoln: He's hiding something.

(_Lincoln glances at Mr. Grouse, who is staring at nothing, not making a sound)_

Lincoln: All right then, don't tell me.

Mr. Grouse: what?

Lincoln: I know you got something to do with it.

Mr. Grouse: Good gravy.

Lincoln: Before you showed up, we Loudins where very well thought of, never went on adventures or did something unexpected.

Mr. Grouse: If your talking about the whole dragon mess, I was barely involved, I practically had to kick him out of the door.

Lincoln: Whatever went down, hobbits have officially labeled you a disturber of the peace.

(_Mr. Grouse looks unfazed, as they continue on , several hobbit children run up behind the cart and beg Mr. Grouse to set off some of the fire works. Mr. Grouse seems not to listen and drives on. Just as he rounds the corner, however a series of small colorful explosions come from the back of the cart, making the hobbit children cheer. )_

Lincoln:(_looking at Mr. Grouse)_ Showoff!

(_Mr. Grouse's only response was a quite laugh. Lincoln stands up)_

Lincoln: Well I need to go. I promised Clyde I'd help him choose his outfit for the party.(_looks_ back at the wizard)Oh and Mr. Grouse I'm glad your back.

Mr. Grouse:(_as Lincoln jumps off the cart)_ So am I Loudins, so am I.

(_Mr. Grouse urges his to continue trotting along until they reach a Hobbit hole at the top of the hill, with a gated walkway and a round, dark green door. Mr. Grouse exits his cart and stares at a sign on the gate)_

**Absolutely no admittance. Except on party business.**

(_Mr. Grouse heads to the door and knocks with the bottom of his staff. An irritated voice answered.)_

Voice: No thank you! No more visitors, well wishers or distant relations!

Mr. Grouse: (_smirking) _And what about very old friends!

(_The door opens and Pop-Pop steps out and stares at the wizard in joyful disbelief)_

Pop-Pop: Grouse?

Mr. Grouse:(smiling) Albert Loudins.

(_Pop-Pop happily embraces the old wizard, who bent down to his level and returned said embrace)_

Mr. Grouse: Who'd have guessed it eh? 111 years old!

(_They separate and Mr. Grouse notices something strange about the hobbit)_

Mr. Grouse: You haven't aged a day.

Pop-Pop: Watch the movies. I've clearly aged ,just better then you.

(_Mr. Grouse and Pop-Pop laugh. Pop-Pop heads inside and beckons Mr. Grouse to do the same)_

Pop-Pop: Come on! Come in! Welcome, welcome. You hungry? Thirsty? Just finished brewing some tea, or if you want something a bit stronger, I got a couple of bottles of old vineyards my father laid down. Their almost as old as I am! How about we open one? Not everyday a hobbit turns 111.

Mr. Grouse:(stepping inside) Tea would be fine.

(_Pop-Pop heads into his kitchen to fix the wizards tea. Mr. Grouse bending so as not to bang his head against the low ceiling steps further inside the hall. From the kitchen Pop-Pop calls back about what kind of food he has if Mr. Grouse was hungry.)_

Pop-Pop:..caught me at a bad time I'm afraid. All I got is a bit of cold chicken…some pickles,(_in a more upbeat tone)_…No wait ,we're okay I just found some sponge cake!

Mr. Grouse: Just tea, if you don't mind..(_Grouse bumps into a chandelier and quickly steadies it, before turning and heading towards the kitchen )_

Mr. Grouse:(_ hitting his head accidentally on a low beam) OH!_

Pop-Pop:(enters from the kitchen holding a slice of sponge cake) I can make you some eggs if you like.

Mr. Grouse: (rubbing his smarting head) just tea please.

Pop-Pop:(giving up) Oh all right(takes a bite of cake) you don't mind if I eat do you?

Mr. Grouse: Not at all.

(_ Both look at the door startled as forceful knocking and angry voices sound from behind it. Carefully Pop-Pop opens the current on a window and peered out. He made a face and turns back to Mr. Grouse.)_

Pop-Pop: I'm not home.(_ heads into the kitchen, Mr. Grouse follows), _I've got to get away from these pesky relatives, ever since that business with the dragon and dwarves, they seem to think I have tunnels filled with gold. (_Remembers Mr. Grouse is still waiting for his drink.) _Oh tea.

_( Pop-Pop pours tea into a cup and hands it to Mr. Grouse)_

Pop-Pop: I want to mountains again Grouse! Mountains! And then find somewhere quite and finally finish my book.

Mr. Grouse: You mean to go through with your plan then?

Pop-Pop: Of course, my mind's been made up for months.

Mr. Grouse: Lincoln suspects something.

Pop-Pop:(proudly) Course he does, he's a Loudins. Not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from hard bottle…

Mr. Grouse: you will tell him won't you. He's very fond of you.

Pop-Pop: I know, he'd come with me you know if asked him. Fact he's even suggested it more than once.. but I think in his heart, he still loves the Shire…the forests, the fields, the little rives.

(_Pop-Pop peers out the window again to see if the blasted relatives are gone before returning to sit at the table with Mr. Grouse)_

Pop-Pop,:(_sighing) _I'm old Grouse. I know I don't look it, or act like it for that matter.. But I feel it, sort of thin, stretchedlike butter over too much bread. I need a vacation, a very long vacation. I don't think I'll be coming back. In fact I plan not to. But one thing is for sure, Grouse my old friend…this will be a night to remember.

(_In the field that for the whole day had been set up for the celebration, the party was in full swing. Hobbits danced around the food and drink ladened tables, at the center was a giant cake. Fireworks, designed and made by Mr. Grouse, filled the night air with bursts of greens, oranges, blues, among others. Pop-Pop greeted every guest personally. Lincoln leaves a table of food and sees a dark skinned hobbit, with an afro and wearing glasses sitting by himself, staring at the dancing hobbits with longing eyes. Smirking Lincoln sits down beside him and followed his gaze. A young female hobbit with brown hair and Wearing a blue dress dancing on the other hobbits.)_

_Lincoln:(teasingly) Come on Clyde. Ask Sid for a dance._

_Clyde:(nervously) Think I'll just get another drink._

_(Clyde exits his seat and heads to do just that, but before he can, Lincoln grabs him and drags him in amongst the partiers. Elsewhere at the party, Pop-Pop sits in front of a group of hobbit children, listening as he tells them about the time on the journey, where he and the dwarves were captured by three hungry mountain trolls.)_

Pop-Pop:(_dramatically) _So there I was..surrounded by three monstrous trolls, and they couldn't stop arguing among themselves about how they should eat us. Whether we be roasted on a spit, sat on one by one and squashed into jelly, or worst of all….raw. Well they spent so much time arguing about the whitherto's and the whyfor's that they lost track of time, so that when the first ray's of sunlight crept over the top of the trees and… POOF, turned them all to stone!

(_The hobbit children cheered as Pop-Pop concluded his tale. Over at the firework cart, Mr. Grouse takes an arm load of the _ cargo and leaves to continue entertaining _the guests, as soon as he leaves two red headed hobbits poke their heads out of their hiding spot from a nearby tent. The taller one had a face full of zits and oddly shaped hair. The smaller one had glasses, buck teeth and spiky hair_.)

Rusty:(_helping the smaller one into the cart) _Come on Zach, before Grouse comes back!

Zach: Give me a sec. There's a lot to chose from back here

(_Mr. Grouse ignites one of the fireworks he had brought. Said firework exploded in a flock of sparky lifelike orange butterflies, that amuse the children watching.)_

Mr. Grouse:(_chuckles) _Off they go!

(_The butterflies fly away as the children chase them. Zach holds up a firework)_

Zach: like this?

Rusty: No. No. Big one, big one.

(_Zach replaces the one he's holding with a large firework shaped like a serpent dragon. He jumps off and Rusty fallows him towards their hiding place)_

Rusty: Perfect.

(_Back in their hiding tent, Rusty lights the fuse on their prize, and the two eagerly wait for the climax, before both realize a flaw they over looked. You don't like fireworks indoors._

Rusty:(_shoving the explosive to Zach) _Your supposed to stick it in the ground!

Zach:(_pushing it back)_ It is in the ground!

Rusty: Outside!

Zach: This was your idea!

(_The firework goes off, blowing the tent into the air and knocking Rusty and Zach both on their backs. As the firework ascends into the night sky, it attracts the attention of the hobbits, who cheer in excitement. As they continue to watch, the firework sprouts wings and a terrifyingly real Dragon face. The hobbits excitement gives way to panic as the dragon swoops low over them, they panic and duck for cover . Knocking over tables, tripping each other, Lincoln grabs at Pop-Pop and attempts to lead him to safety.)_

Lincoln:(panicked) Pop-Pop! Watch out for the dragon!

Pop-Pop: Dragon! Nonsense dragons haven't been seen in the Shire for over a thousand years.

(_Lincoln succeeds in pulling Pop-Pop out of the way, as the dragon flies over them to explode over the pond next to the party, replacing the hobbits fear with ecstasy, as the applauded wildly as the bursts of red and gold continued. Covered in soot from their deed, Rusty and Zach watch the cheering crowd.)_

Rusty:(_grinning) _That was good.

Zach: Let's get another one.

_(Someone comes up behind them and grabs their ears making them both wince in pain. They look up to see Mr. Grouse frowning down at them.)_

Mr. Grouse: Rusty Spokes and Zach Gurdle….I might have known.

(_As punishment for touching his fireworks and scaring the party goers ,Mr. Grouse set them to work scrubbing the mountains of dirty dishes left from the party feast, while those two toiled washing plates and bowls. Pop-Pop ascends a stage set there for one purpose.)_

Hobbits:(_chanting) _Speech! Speech! Speech!

(_After Pop-Pop stood on stage and the chanting dies down, Pop-Pop began.)_

Pop-Pop:(shouting) My dear Loudins and Boffins, Gurdles and Spokes, Grubbs and Chubbs and Hornblowers and Bolgers , Bracegirdles and Proudfoots!

(_Each name was punctuated with cheering from the aforementioned group, up until Proudfoots, where an elderly hobbit in the back saw fit for a correction.)_

Scoots:(_shouting back) _Proudfeet!

(_It was easy to see how the last family got their name, Scoots had her feet on the table and even by hobbit standards they were large and exceptionally furry.)_

Pop-Pop:(_ignoring Scoots) _Today is my 111th birthday! Alas 111 years are far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits! I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less then half of you half as well as you deserve.

(_Several hobbits clap hesitantly at this. Not knowing whether to be complimented or insulted.)_

Pop-Pop:(continuing)_ I..uh..have things to do. I've put this off for far too long(starts to fiddle with something in his pocket, though only Mr. Grouse notices this and frowns)._

Pop-Pop: I regret to announce that this is the end… I'm going now. I wish you all a very found farewell. Goodbye.

(_Suddenly Pop-Pop vanishes off the stage, almost like he disappeared into thin air. Startled the hobbits in attendance begin to shout all at once.)_

Hobbit#1: where'd he go!

Hobbit#2: He just disappeared.

Hobbit#3: Who ate my sandwich!

(_While all this was going on. If one was passing by Loud End, they might have been surprised to see the gate open all by itself, as it shut ,they would have heard quite but hearty laughter as the front door opened and closed by itself as well.)_

_(Inside Loud End, Pop-Pop suddenly reappeared, chuckling as he casually flipped a simple gold band in his fingers before slipping the ring into his pocket. Now that his prank was out of the way, he could finally finish packing. Heading into his room, he reached into his closet and pulled out a full pack, then headed to a locked chest, that when unlocked and opened held several piles of paper and various junk. Pop-Pop-Pop fumbled inside until he pulled out a short sword in a battered leather scabbard. Buckling this to his belt and went to the hall and selected his favorite walking stick and stopped by the sitting room, not seeing Grouse until the latter spoke ,nearly giving the old hobbit a heart attack.)_

Mr. Grouse: You get a good laugh out of that Loudins

Pop-Pop:(gasping,_ then_ laughing)Grouse! Yes as a matter of fact I did get a laugh out of that. Couldn't leave without taking it to them one last time. Did you see their faces(_mimics 'the surprised hobbits) _ Oh! Where'd he go.

Mr. Grouse:(_unamused)_ Magic rings are not to be used lightly, especially not for freaking out Hobbits.

Pop-Pop:(_defensively) _I was just having fun. One last bit of old Albert Loudins for them to remember me by. Oh your probably right,as usual. You will keep an eye on Lincoln won't you?

Mr. Grouse: TWO eyes, as often as I may.

Pop-Pop: I'm leaving him everything, well except for a few keepsakes .

Mr. Grouse: and what about that ring of yours is that staying too?

Pop-Pop:(_suddenly irritated) _Yeah, yeah. I left it over there on the desk table.

(_Mr. Grouse looks around the table ,but can find no trace of the ring ever being there. Pop-Pop suddenly feels his best pocket.)_

Pop-Pop:(_faking surprise) _No wait. Here it is in my pocket. And yet why shouldn't it stay with me? It's mine, my own.(_lovingly) my precious._

Mr. Grouse:(_startled) _Precious? It's been called that before, but never by you.

Pop-Pop:(_angrily) _What business is it of yours what I do with my own things!

Mr. Grouse: I think you've had that ring for quite long enough.

Pop-Pop:(_reaching for the hilt of his short sword) _You'd like that wouldn't you, giving up my ring. You want it for yourself!

Mr. Grouse:( _seeming to grow as the room darkens, Pop-Pop backs up in fright) _Loudins! Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks. I'm not trying to rob you…

(_The light returns and Grouse becomes less intimidating)_

Mr. Grouse:(sympathetic) .. I'm trying to help you.

Pop-Pop:(coming out of the corner) Oh Grouse. I've tried getting rid of it, locking it away only I can't even sleep unless it's close by. I don't know what to do anymore.

Mr. Grouse: Trust me. All these years we've been friends trust. Trust me as you once did.

Pop-Pop:(_nods)_ Your right . I've had it long enough, the ring must go to Lincoln.

(_Pop-Pop grabs his pack and heads to the door)_

Pop-Pop: Well it's late, and I have a long way to go, so I better get started.

(_Pop-Pop opens the door and starts to head out)_

Mr. Grouse: Albert. The rings still in your pocket.

Pop-Pop: Oh right.

(_Pop-Pop takes the ring out and holds it in his palm for a second and stares at it. Then he slowly turns his hand so that the ring clatters to the floor. For a second he looks like height pick it back up. Then he turns and walks out the door.)_

Pop-Pop: Well, that's that. You know I thought of how to end my book.

(_Pop-Pop turns to stare at the old wizard)_

Pop-Pop: and he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days.

Mr. Grouse:(bending on his knees to place his hand on the hobbits shoulder.)

Mr. Grouse: And I'm sure you will, my old friend.

(_Pop-Pop smiles at the wizard, then after taking a deep breath, heads down the lane that will take him out of the Shire._

Pop-Pop:(_singing_) Roads go ever on and on.

Mr. Grouse:(_knowingly) _Fare well Big Al, until our next meeting.

(_Mr. Grouse heads back inside and shuts the door)._

**Well there's chapter 3. Pop-Pop's left the ring and off on another adventure. Next Lincoln gets the ring and will soon learn a dark secret ,and Mr. Grouse will receive an unexpected and terrifying suprise**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Here we are chapter 4**

Chapter 4: Many surprises

(_Mr. Grouse sat staring into the fire deep in thought. He had tried to pick up the ring when he had come back in, but as his fingers brushed against it a terrible vision of a fiery eye flashed in his mind and he had left it be.)_

Mr. Grouse: Riddles in the dark.

Pop-Pop:(disembodied voice) My own. My Precious.

(_The sounds of the front door opening draws him from his thoughts but he doesn't take his eyes away from fire place.)_

Lincoln:(_calling)_ Pop-Pop!

(_Lincoln looks around but hears or sees no sign of his beloved grandfather. He noticed something lying on the ground in front of the door. He bends down and picks it up, it was the same ring he'd seen Pop-Pop fiddling with several times. He looks over to Mr. Grouse)_

Lincoln: He's gone hasn't he?

Mr. Grouse:(_still staring into the fire) _Yes. He's gone at last.

Lincoln:(_sadly_) I hoped until this evening it was just a joke. He used to joke about serious things, but I knew in my heart he always meant to go. I wish I'd come back sooner, even if just to see him off.

Mr. Grouse:_(turning to the young hobbit)_ Don't feel bad, I really think he preferred to slip away quietly in the end. He's left you Loud End, and his ring.

Lincoln:(_turning the ring in his fingers)_ He's really left me this!

Mr. Grouse:(serious) Yes, but I warn you not to make use of it.

_(He holds out an open envelope. Sensing what the wizard wants him to do, Lincoln slips the ring inside and Mr. Grouse closes and seals it before handing it to Lincoln.)_

Mr. Grouse: The ring is yours now. Keep it out of sight.

(_After Lincoln takes the stashed ring, Mr. Grouse gets up and years to the door, picking up his hat and staff.)_

Lincoln:(following) Where are you going?

Mr. Grouse: I have some things to attend to. I'll be back when I can.

Lincoln: What things

Mr. Grouse: Questions. Questions that need answering.

Lincoln: But you've only just arrived! I don't understand!

Mr. Grouse:(_ bending down and putting his hand on the white haired hobbits shoulder.)_

Mr. Grouse: Neither do I. Keep it secret. Keep it safe.

(_With that Mr. Grouse turns and leaves Loud End. Lincoln watches him go before staring at the envelope holding Pop-Pop's ring.)_

_(Far away in the wastelands of Mordor, intense music is heard, while in the fortress of Baradur, a pained voice is heard screaming among the cackles and clamoring of Orcs)_

_Voice: Shire! Loudins!_

_(In the city of Minas Morgul, nine dark cloaked and hooded black riders leave the city riding black horses.)_

(_Mr. Grouse rides on a horse through the wilds on his way to the city of Minas Tirith, he comes to a stop as he sees the unnerving sight of Mount Doom far in the distance before he continues to the city. Once there an unnamed man leads him down a flight of stairs to the library where a pile of scrolls and several old tomes sit on a table, Mr. Grouse studies them intently until he comes upon a passage in one that makes him read and become increasingly worried as he realizes the danger that could come.) _

_(A week after Mr. Grouse had left for his questions that needed answering, Lincoln is in the green dragon in. Inside is packed with hobbits drinking flipee's and cheering as Rusty and Zach dance on a table singing. Sid hands Lincoln four Flipee's and the white haired hobbit dances around the table Rusty and Zach are on before he carries them a table where Clyde and his dad's Harold and Howard McBridgee are sitting whispering.)_

Howard: There's talk of strange folk abroad, dwarves and other folk of a less then savory nature.

Harold: Wars brewing, I hear the mountains are crawling with goblins

(_At another table, old Scoots couldn't help but chime in with her two cents.)_

Scoots: Far off tales and children's story. Your beginning to sound like Albert . Cracked he was.

(_Harold McBridgee smiles as Lincoln walks over to join them.)_

Harold:(_good-naturedly) _Young Lincoln here, he's cracked.

Lincoln:(_sitting) _And proud of it..(_pushes the flipee's to the three).._ Cheers Mr. McBridgee.

Scoots: It's none of our business, what goes on beyond our borders. Keep your nose out of trouble and no trouble will come to you.

(_This earned an "are you serious face from the four at the table".)_

Howard: This coming from you?

(After a few more flipee's all around the hobbits exit the green dragon and start moseying off for their homes. Sid bids goodnight to everyone leaving.)

Sid: Goodnight Lincoln. Goodnight Clyde.

Clyde and Lincoln:(simultaneously) Goodnight Sid.

(After Lincoln and Clyde leave, Boy Jorden gets down on one knee.)

Boy Jorden: Good night, sweet maiden of the frosty flipee's.(this causes Sid to giggle)

Clyde:(_irritated)_ Mind who your sweet talking.

Lincoln:( _smiles_) Don't worry Clyde, Sid probably knows an idiot better then anyone.

Clyde:(_worriedly) _Does she?

_(As the two walk towards Loud End they bid each other good night and Clyde heads down to number 3 bagshot row, where he lives with his dads under the hill. Lincoln turns and heads towards his front door, which he found unlocked. That wasn't overly concerning, Hobbits don't breaking into each other's houses, it was when he walked in and found the place a mess that he got suspicious.)_

Lincoln: pretty sure I didn't leave my house like this when I went to the green dragon.

(_Lincoln cautiously enters and begins investigating, picking up papers and putting them back where they were. A grey clad arm reaches from the shadows and spins Lincoln around revealing that it's Mr. Grouse that grabbed him.)_

Mr. Grouse:(_urgently) _Is it secret! Is it safe?

Lincoln:(_confused)_ What?

Mr. Grouse: The ring.

Lincoln: sure, I locked it Pop-Pop's old trunk.

(_Lincoln goes over to the trunk and opens it. Mr. Grouse stands alert, whisking around when he believes he heard a noise. Lincoln pulls out the envelope and holds it out to the wizard.)_

Lincoln: Ah

(_Mr. Grouse snatches the envelope from the hobbit and heads to the fireplace. To Lincoln's horror, the wizards tosses it into the blaze.)_

Lincoln:(aghast_)_ What are you doing!

(_Mr. Grouse holds him back while the flames burn through the paper revealing the ring. After a moment the wizard uses the tongs to remove the ring from the fire and turns to Lincoln.)_

Mr. Grouse: Hold out your hand Lincoln. It's quite cool.(drops the ring into Lincoln's hand) What do you see.

Lincoln:(_examines the ring_) Nothing…wait there are markings.

(_Across the rings surface appear fiery runes)_

Lincoln: it's some form of elvish I can't read it.

Mr. Grouse:(_gravelly) _There are few now who can. It's written in the black speech of Mordor.

Lincoln:(_surprised) _Mordor?

Mr. Grouse : In the common tongue it reads as One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them!

(_A few minutes later, Mr. Grouse sits at the table staring at the ring while Lincoln poured a freshly brewed pot of tea into cups.)_

Mr. Grouse: There is no doubt this is the one ring. Forged in the fiery pits of Mount Doom and taken from the very hand of Sauron by Isildur..

Lincoln:(_sits)_ But Mr. Grouse, if this is that ring, then how come Pop-Pop found it in Tattler's cave?

Mr. Grouse: Because Isildur kept it, after he cut the one ring from Sauron's hand. He was bringing it back to Minas Tirith, when his company was attacked by orcs, as Isildur wore the ring and attempted to swim across the river to safety, the ring slipped from his finger and the orcs spotted and fatally shot him. The ring mean while sat at the bottom of the river for thousands of years, until it was found. Tattler wasn't always the pathetic, twisted creature your grandfather met in the goblin tunnels, Once she was a ordinary Stoor hobbit named Lola

Lincoln:(_horrified)_ Tattler used to be a hobbit?

Mr. Grouse: Yes. One day Lola and a friend of hers Roxanne where out by the river. Somehow Roxanne ended up falling in, as she swam back to the surface, she saw something shining in the water and grabbed it. Once back on land she was surprised to find what she held was a golden ring.

Mr. Grouse:(_continuing) _At that moment, Lola found her, upon seeing the ring, she demanded Roxanne give it to her, as it was her birthday and she wanted it. When Roxanne refused, the two began to fight, until Lola seized Roxanne by her throat and choked her to death. Then overcome by guilt at her deed and kicked out by the other Stoors, Lola wondered the world until she made her way into the caverns under the Misty mountains, and there she and the ring stayed until 60 years ago when Pop-Pop found it after getting separated from me and the 13 dwarves.

(_Lincoln stares in awe at the ring on the table.)_

Mr. Grouse: For 60 years the ring stayed in the Shire with your grandfather, prolonging his life. Delaying old age, but no longer Lincoln. Evil is stirring in Mordor I watched Mount Doom awaken ,and that's not all, the Ring has awoken, it's heard it's masters call.

Lincoln:(_in disbelief) _But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed.

Mr. Grouse: His physical form was destroyed, but since the ring survived his spirit endure. His life force is tied to the ring. Sauron has returned, his orcs have multiplied, his fortress of Baradur has been rebuilt in Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the world in a second darkness. He seeks and seeks. He must never find it.

Lincoln:(_grabbing the ring off the table) _All right, We'll put it away. We keep it hidden, and never speak of it again. No one knows it's here? Do they.( Turns to the wizard) Do they Mr. Grouse?

Mr. Grouse: I'm afraid there is one other who knew of Bilbo and the ring. I hunted everywhere for the creature Tattler, called in a favor from a old friend of mine, the greatest tracker in this age. While we were able to track her down, that's how I found out about her finding of the ring . The enemy found her first. I don't know how long they tortured her but amid the endless screams and pointless babble they were able to discern two words. Shire. Loudins.

Lincoln:(_putting two and two together)_ Shire. Loudins! But that will lead them here.

(_Lincoln holds out the ring to Mr. Grouse)_

Lincoln: Take it Mr. Grouse! Take it. You must take it!

Mr. Grouse:(_shaking his head)_ You cannot offer me this ring, Lincoln.

Lincoln: I'm giving it to you!

Mr. Grouse:(intently) Do not… tempt me Lincoln. I dare take it. Believe me I would use this ring for a desire to do good. But through me it would weird a power to great and terrible to imagine.

Lincoln: But it cannot stay in the Shire!

Mr. Grouse: No. No it cannot(_moving to stand in front of the hobbit and Lincoln closes his fingers over the ring, somehow knowing he must do something.)_

Lincoln: What must I do?

_(Lincoln pulls clothes and other supplies from out of his closets, putting them in a already half full pack as Mr. Grouse explained.)_

Mr. Grouse:(handing the hobbit a folded cloak) You must leave, Lincoln.

Lincoln:(_taking the cloak) _Leave and go where?

Mr. Grouse: Get out of the Shire. Make for the village of Breeze.

Lincoln:(_heading to another part of the hole) _Bree. What about you?

Mr. Grouse:(_following) _I'll be waiting for you. At the inn of the Prancing Pony.

Lincoln:(_now packing food)_ And the ring will be safe there?

Mr. Grouse: I don't know Lincoln. I'm afraid I don't have the answers. That's why I'm first going to see the head of my order, She is both wise and powerful. Trust me Lincoln, She'll know what to do.

(_As Lincoln continues to pack he added)_

Mr. Grouse: You must leave the name of Loudins behind you. That name is no longer safe on the road, your new traveling name will be Warren. Travel only by day, and stay on the road, don't be like Pop-Pop and the dwarves, I told them to stay on the road in mirkwood and what did they do , stepped off the road.

Lincoln: I can cut across country easily enough.

(_Lincoln throws on a coat and pulls his pack over his shoulders. Mr. Grouse stands before him and can't help but smile as Lincoln slips the ring into his coat pocket.)_

Mr. Grouse: Lincoln, Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all you think there is to know about them in a month and yet after a hundred years… they still manage to surprise you.

(_Lincoln returns the wizards smile and looks like he's about to say something, when they both caught the sounds of rustling under the nearest window.)_

Mr. Grouse:(_ready) _Lincoln get down .

(_ The hobbit crouches down as Mr. Grouse picks up his staff and approaches said window, then with a lightning move, thrust his staff into the rustling grass. There was a grunt of pain and Mr. Grouse reached out and hauled Clyde in by his ear.)_

Mr. Grouse:(_shouting) _Clyde McBridgee, confound it all! Have you been eavesdropping!

Clyde: I haven't been dropping no eaves Mr. Grouse..sir.

Mr. Grouse: How much did you hear?(_shouting) _Speak.

Clyde:(_stammering) _W…we..well Lincoln been kinda withdrawn ever since you left last, so I've been checking on every now and again. This time when I saw lights on and raised voices I kinda listened in, if you follow me.

Mr. Grouse: answer the question, what have you heard.

Clyde: Nothing important. I mean I did hear a good bit about that Tattler creature ,a ring, and a dark lord, and something to do with the end of the world .. (_imploringly) _Don't hurt me Mr. Grouse sir. Don'tlet him hurt me Lincoln. Don't let him turn me into anything unnatural.

(_Suddenly Mr. Grouse smiled, and he shared a look with Lincoln.)_

Mr. Grouse: No. Perhaps not. I've thought of a worse punishment for you Clyde McBridgee.

**Well there's chapter 4 for you guys, like I said I been inspired by Matthiamore to write a Loud house retelling, but I think he's doing a way better job then me, but this is my first published fanfiction do I'm doing my best. Please review**

**And yes since Lincoln is Frodo it's kinda Obvious that Clyde has to be his Sam.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Black riders

(_As dawn breaks over the Shire, Mr. Grouse, with his horse and Lincoln walk through a grassy field.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_calling behind them.) _Come along Clyde, keep up.

(_Clyde hurries to catch up, his pack is laden with cookware and other necessities.)_

Clyde: (_out of breath_.) Wait up, this stuff is heavy.

(_Clyde catches up as the group arrive at the edge of a wooded area.)_

Mr. Grouse: Be careful, both of you. The enemy has many spies in his service: birds, beasts.

(_The three stop and Mr. Grouse turns to face the hobbits.)_

Mr. Grouse: (to Lincoln.) Is it safe?

(_Lincoln places his hand over his breast pocket, where he can feel the ring through the material.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_warningly.)_ Never put it on, for the agents of the dark lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember Lincoln, the ring it's trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found.

(_Mr. Grouse mounts his horse, and rides away. Lincoln and Clyde watch him go and exchange a look before heading further into the wooded area. The hobbits walk through a field with a house in the background, past a small waterfall, then another field with a forest and mountains in the distance. They come before coming to a field of young corn. Clyde stops.)_

Clyde: This is it.

Lincoln: (ahead of him.) This is what?

Clyde: If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home..I've ever been.

Lincoln: (_smiling and leading Clyde into the field.)_ Come on Clyde remember what Pop-Pop used to say? It's a dangerous business Lincoln, going out your door. If you step on to the road, and you don't keep your feet. There's no knowing where you might be swept off to.

-(_When dusk fell, Lincoln and Clyde, make camp for the night, Clyde makes Swiss chard frittata in his pan. Lincoln sits in a low tree branch. As they sit around, Lincoln becomes aware of beuatiful singing close by. He sits up, looks around and gets Clydes attention_.)

Lincoln: Clyde! (_Smiles.) _Wood elves.

(_The two make their way to a forest path nearby, they watch as a caravan of wood elves, dressed in white, some riding on horses while others walk. They all sing the same beuatiful,errie song.) _

Lincoln: (in awe.) Their going to the harbor, beyond the white towers, To the Grey Havens.

Clyde: Their leaving Middle Earth?

Lincoln: Never to return.

Clyde: I don't know why. It makes me sad.

(_The two watch the elves until the last one vanished from sight, then head back to their camp, eat the frittata and bed down for the night. But Clyde had trouble falling asleep.)_

Clyde: I can't sleep Lincoln. Everywhere I lie there's a great dirty root digging into my back.

Lincoln: (half-asleep.) Just close your eyes Clyde. Imagine your back in your own bed, with soft mattress and a hyper allergenic pillow.

(_Clyde lays back down and closes his eyes.)_

Clyde: It's no good, Lincoln. I'm never going to be able to sleep out here.

Lincoln: (smiling.) Me neither, Clyde.

(_The next morning, the dawn is grey, in a field with a dirt road cutting through it, a black cloaked rider on a large black horse, comes to a stop and looks around. Behind it another voice breaks in. Eight other similarly dressed riders are shown also on horseback. One holds a map and holds it up looking closely from beneath the hood.)_

Black rider #1: No, No we should have been there now.

Black rider #2: (point to a spot on the map.) Ok, we made a left a fangorn.

Black rider#1: Yeah, yeah, we made a left at fangorn, and then we went straight at the mines of moria, and after the right at the trollshaws we should be there.

Black rider #3: (irritated.) It'd help if the map wasn't in Sindarin, I can't read Sindarin. It also doesn't help that all we got of that Tattler creature was ,Shire! Loudins! I mean would it kill her to say, WHERE in the Shire!?

(_The rider up front sighs.)_

Rider up front: (agitated.) If we just stopped and asked for directions like I suggested…

Rider #4: Oh yeah great idea! The villians top henchmen asking for directions…are you crazy , No one would take us seriously!

(_ Mr. Grouse gallops swiftly across the landscape, soon he reaches his destination, the tower of Isengard, it sits in a green forested area beside the Misty mountains. He gallops under the one gate in the wall surrounding the tower and continues to the stairs under the door. A short girl with dark black hair, and the bangs covering her eyes walks down the steps as Mr. Grouse rides to a stop. She wears ragged, white robes and holds a staff like Mr. Grouse.)_

Lucy: (deadpanned.) Smoke rises from the mountain of doom. The hour grows late and Mr. Grouse the Grey rides to isengard, seeking my council. For that's what you came for isn't it, My old friend.

Mr. Grouse: (inclines his head.) Lucy…

(_The two take a walk as Mr. Grouse explains what he had learned.)_

Lucy: You are sure of this?

Mr. Grouse: (certain.) There can be no doubt.

Lucy: (sigh.) The ring of power has been found.

Mr. Grouse: All these long years, it was in the Shire. Under my very nose.

Lucy: Yet you lacked the wits to see it. Your love of the of the halflings have clearly slowed your mind.

Mr. Grouse: (stammering slightly.) But we still have time. Time enough to counter Sauron, if we act quickly.

Lucy: (questioningly.) Time? What time do you think we have?

(_The two head inside Isengard, and head to Lucy's study. Lucy sits down at her desk. The whole room is covered with books and other mystical items, tables, floor, books everywhere.)_

Lucy: (_ominously_) Sauron has regained much of his former strength, though he cannot yet take physical form. His Spirit has lost none of it's..potency. Concealed within his fortress, the Lord of Mordor sees all.

(_Mr. Grouse looks concerned as Lucy continues.)_

Lucy: His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth and flesh. You know of what I speak ,Grouse..a great eye, lidless, wreathed in flame.

Mr. Grouse: (_understanding)_ The eye of Sauron.

Lucy: He's gathering all evil to him. Very soon he will have summoned an army great enough to launch an assult upon Middle Earth.

Mr. Grouse: You know this? (Suspicious) How?

Lucy: (turns and stares at something unseen) I've seen it.

_(The Wizards move from Lucy's study to Isengard's throne room , several doors lead to other rooms in the tower. Besides the throne, the only thing is a pedestal with a round object sits under a cloth. Beside the pedestal is a small stack of phone books. After Lucy explained what she had in her possession, Mr. Grouse quickly voices his disproval.)_

Mr. Grouse: A palantir is a dangerous tool, Lucy!

(_Lucy climbs the phone books and puts her hand on the cloth._

Lucy: (_boldly)_ Why? Why should we fear to use it?

(_Lucy rips the cloth off the seeing stone, it looks like a crystal ball filled with dark storm clouds.)_

Mr. Grouse: They're not all accounted for. The lost seeing stones, we do not know who else may be watching!

(_Mr. Grouse grabs the cloth from Lucy and throws it back over the palantir. His hand briefly touch the surface. A vision of a lidless flaming eye flashes in his mind. He quickly takes his hand off, looking uneasy. Lucy gets off the phone books and goes and sits on her throne.)_

Lucy: (sitting down) The hour is later then you think. Saurons forces are all ready moving, the nine have left Minas Morgul.

Mr. Grouse: (disbelief) The nine?

Lucy: They crossed the river isen, not long ago. Disguised as riders in black…lucky.

Mr. Grouse: (_uneasy)_ They reached the Shire?

Lucy: (_certain_) They will find the ring.. (Looks Grouse right in the eyes) .. And kill the one who carries it.

Mr. Grouse (_fearful)_ Lincoln!

(_Mr. Grouse turns and hurries towards the door the entered, before he can leave, it slams shut. Mr. Grouse looks at Lucy, she stares at him behind her bangs. Suspicious Mr. Grouse heads to another door, Lucy looks towards it and it closes as well. Mr. Grouse tries to leave through the other doors, and each time Lucy closes them with her magic .)_

Lucy: You did not seriously think that a hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron? There are none who can.

_(Shocked, Mr. Grouse looks towards the smaller wizard as she remains sitting.)_

Lucy: (_trying to be convincing)_ Against the power of Mordor there can be no victory. We must join with the enemy, Grouse. (leans forward) We must join with Sauron. (warningly) It would be wise, my friend.

Mr. Grouse: (disappointed) Tell me…friend, when did Lucy the Wise abandon reason for madness!

Lucy: (_points at the palantir)_ Sauron, can be very persuasive, Grouse. If we join with him, he will allow us to live .

Mr. Grouse: I'd rather fight a fire demon!

(_Mr. Grouse readies his staff, as Lucy thrusts hers out in an attack position as she stands. Mr. Grouse is thrown against the wall. Lucy approach's him there with her staff raised before lowering it releasing him. Mr. Grouse hits the ground. He quickly thrusts with his own staff in a lightning move, that knocks the white robed wizard to the floor. The two go back and forth,exchangeing blows with their staff's, taking turns throwing each other around the room. Lucy slides Mr. Grouse across the floor, before Mr. Grouse sends her flying through the door. Lucy shoots up and raises her hand, the Grey wizards staff is jerked out of his own hands and flies into hers . )_

_(Lucy delivers a double staff attack that knocks Mr. Grouse to the floor, stunning him and making him gasp. Lucy gets up and holds both staff's out, causing the Grey robed wizard to spin around over and over. Despite the battle, when Lucy speaks it's in a surprisingly, unemotional voice.)_

Lucy: (_sigh) _I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly. But instead you have elected the way of (voice raises) PAIN!

(_Using the staff's, Lucy lifts Mr. Grouse into the air. Mr. Grouse screams as he goes higher and higher towards the darkness above.)_

_(In a cornfield far from Isengard, Clyde steps out from a cluster of corn stalks, for some reason there's a large path in the corn. Clyde looks around when he realizes Lincoln isn't in sight.)_

Clyde: (_worriedly) _Lincoln! Lincoln! Lincoln!

(_From further up the path, Lincoln steps into view from around a bend. Clyde sighs in relief.)_

Clyde: Thought I'd lost you.

Lincoln: (_confused)_ What are you talking about?

Clyde: Just something Mr. Grouse said.

Lincoln: What did he say?

Clyde: (imitating the wizard) Don't you lose him Clyde McBridgee..(in normal voice)…and I don't mean to.

Lincoln: (smiles) Clyde we're still in the Shire, what could possibly happen?

(_Before Clyde could answer, he is struck by a red headed figure that was running through the corn knocking both to the ground, Lincoln looks confused for a moment before he is knocked over in a similar manner by a second red head. The two look at who they crashed into.)_

Zach: (_on top of Lincoln_) Lincoln? (_To the other red headed hobbit)_ Rusty! It's Lincoln Loudins!

(_Rusty gets back on his feet as Clyde scrambles over to Zach and pulls him off the white haired hobbit.)_

Clyde: Get off him!

(_Clyde sets about dusting the dirt and corn stings off Lincoln's cloths as Rusty and Zach pick up off the ground what they had been in a hurry to get away with. As Clyde finish's dusting Lincoln off, Rusty hands him an armful of carrots and cherries.)_

Lincoln: What is the meaning of this?!

Clyde: (aggravated) You've been in Farmer Jerry's cherry orchad!

Rusty: What! The guy over charges.

Zach: So we took some free samples.

Clyde: You mean stole!

(_The four turn to stare as angry shouting and the barking of dogs come Farmer Jerry's scythe is coming through the corn while said farmer angrily shouts out the theives to get out of his fields and to just wait till he gets a hold of them. Panicking , the four hobbits run away from the angry farmer.)_

Rusty: (_as they run)_ I don't know why he's so upset? It's only a few small bags of cherries.

Zach: And some carrots, and some cabbages, and those three bags of potatoes we lifted last week!

Rusty: Yes Zach, my point is he's clearly overacting! Run!

(_The hobbits exit the cornfield and keep running. Zach suddenly stops as they arrive at end of a steep incline, Rusty and Lincoln crash into him, and they stagger, but stay stable. Then Clyde crashes into them and sends all four tumble over. They grunt as the finally crash into the bottom and land in a pile. Clyde spits out a mouthful of grass, as Zach looks up to see a pile of animal droppings mere inches beside him.)_

Zach: (relieved) Oh. That was close.

(_Rusty sits up groaning)_

Rusty: (_wincing) _ I think I've broken something.( _he reaches underneath him and pulls out a carrot that snapped in half.) _Oh

Clyde: (_irritated) _Trust a Spokes and a Gurdle.

Rusty: (_offended)_ What? That was just a detour. A shortcut.

(Clyde dusts himself off)

Clyde: Yeah right. Shortcut to what?

Rusty: Something important!

(_Zach sits up as well, and holds a bag)_

Zach: Well ,why we wait for that , cherry anyone.

(_Clyde looks at them irritated, before sighing and takes the bag and starts eating the cherries. While the other three snack on the cherries, Lincoln stands all the way up and walks a short way and stares down the path they landed next to. He looks at the three.)_

Lincoln: I think we should get off the road.

(_The other three don't seem to hear, Lincoln prepared to speak again, when a haunting shriek comes from down the path, accompanied by a strange breeze that rustles the leaves around Lincoln's hairy feet.)_

Lincoln: (_frightened)_ Get off the road! Quick!

(_Something in the white haired hobbits voice alerts the others something's up. The hurry off the path and crouch in a small alcove, beneath some tree roots. All sounds in the woods stop, as the sounds of a horse comes to a stop above them. Lincoln peers through a small gap in the roots and sees a horse hoof with black fur and what looks like a blood splatter on the hoof, when a pair of metal booted feet drop on the ground as the owner dismounted._

_(Lincoln turns around as the owner of the horse, a tall black cloaked ,figure looks over them, sniffing. Insects and arachnids scurry away in fright. As the figure sniffs, Lincoln is filled with fear and fumbles to take the ring out of his pocket. He holds it in two fingers and makes a move to slip it on to his finger of his other hand. The black rider's sniffing becomes more intense. Before Lincoln can put the ring on, Clyde looks over and grabs Lincoln's hand, snapping him out of it, Lincoln holds the ring in his closed fist, while Rusty throws the cherry bag to the side. The bag makes a heavy THUMP, gaining the Cloaked figure's attention. While the figure investigates ,the hobbits make a break for it. The figure discovers the source of the noise.)_

Black rider: (_excited) _ Hey! Free cherries, score!

(_The hobbits keep running until they have to stop and catch their breath, Zach and Rusty slide on to their backs on the ground while Clyde hugs his knees panting. Lincoln is the only one standing.)_

Rusty: (_gasping)_ What was that!?

(_Lincoln looks at the ring in his palm. Cuts to night time, Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty and Zach run through the dark forest, Lincoln and Clyde, because their worried about running into the black rider again. Rusty and Zach, also fearful of the rider and also wanting to find out what's going on.)_

_(Clyde, Rusty and Zach stop while Lincoln runs ahead. He stops behind a tree and looks on ahead.)_

Clyde: (_yelling quietly_) Anything?

Lincoln: Nothing

(_The other three joined him.)_

Zach: (_tiredly)_ What's going on

Rusty: (_knowingly)_ That black rider was looking for something…or someone. Lincoln?

(_Lincoln turns to look at the taller red headed hobbit, before he can speak ,Clyde speaks.)_

Clyde: (whispering) Get down!

(_The four hobbits crouch, using the low branches as cover. Ahead of them, a black rider clops into view and comes to a stop, looking around before riding down the path out of sight.)_

Lincoln: (stares after it) I have to leave the shire. (Rusty looks at him as he continues) Clyde and I have to get to Bree.

(_Something in the white haired hobbits voice makes Rusty realize that questions will have to wait. He nods)_

Rusty: Right. (_He gets an idea) _Buckleberry ferry. Follow me.

(_The hobbits leave their cover and run down the path towards the ferry. They don't get far, before the black rider lunges out from where it was waiting. Clyde, Rusty and Zach make it past, but the rider and their horse separate Lincoln from his friends. As Lincoln tries to get past, he hears Rusty call to him.)_

Rusty: Lincoln! This way. Follow me!

(_Lincoln continues to try to get past the rider, with the rider keeps moving to intercept him, knowing he had what it's master sought. Clyde, Rusty and Zach keep going as Lincoln finally feinted going left and going right when it went left. The three ahead reach the river, with a wooden boat house and a raft tied to the dock on shore. They climb aboard the raft, and being preparing to cast off, as Lincoln hurries to catch up with the black rider in hot pursuit.)_

Rusty: (urgent) Get the ropes, Clyde!

(_Clyde looks up as Lincoln appears running towards them, with the terrifying rider, gaining on him.)_

Clyde: Lincoln!

Lincoln: Go!

(_The three on board push off, urging their friend to hurry up. Lincoln runs on to the dock as the others float away.)_

Clyde: Lincoln! Come on!

Zach: Jump!

(_Lincoln makes it to the edge of the dock and jumps with all his might. He lands heavily on the raft. The black rider, reins to a stop, barely avoiding flying into the water, the horse rears up and the black rider shrieks angrily while the hobbits float out of its reach. Turning the black rider gallops back to the path.)_

Lincoln:_ (laying where he fell after his jump)_ How far to the nearest crossing?

Rusty: (_paddling)_ The Brandywine bridge. Twenty miles.

_(As Clyde helps Lincoln to his feet they watch as the rider makes it to the path, Two more black riders appear from the forest and join it in running down the path, heading for a place to cross and continue their pursuit_)

**Well their we go , the hobbits are being chased by black riders, and Lincoln nearly put on the ring, and yes Lucy is cast as Sarumon, like Matthiamore 's (who I still feel did a better job with his Loud house Star Wars) she's a villain, but rather then the main villain, she's a great wizard, sweet talked into joining forces with Sauron to save her own skin.**

**Tune in next chapter, where the four hobbits make it to Bree and we'll all meet Loud of the Rings…Luna ,drum roll please…Aragorn.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Night Club

_(Later, it started to rain. The four hobbits come to a stop at some trees outside the village of Bree. They all have their hoods up. Lincoln looks around to make sure it's safe , before staring at the gate, that was the entrance of Bree.)_

Lincoln: _(to the others_) Come on.

(_The four hobbits run to the gate across the road. Lincoln knocks on the gate, a small viewing hole, opens above them, before closing then a second one closer to their height opens. An old man looks through at them.)_

Gatekeeper: What do you want?

Lincoln: We're heading for the Prancing Pony!

(_The gatekeeper shuts the viewing hole. Then the gate opens. The gatekeeper stands over them holding a lantern.)_

Gatekeeper: (surprised) Hobbits! Four hobbits! What's more your from the Shire by the sounds of ya, what business brings you to Bree?

Lincoln: We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is out own.

Gatekeeper: (nodding) All right, little guy. I meant no offense. (Stands aside and let's the hobbits through) It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. Talk of strange folk abroad, can't be too careful.

(_ Once through the gate, the hobbits head down the rain clogged street, pens on either side holds horses. The hobbits hurry out of the way as a horse pulling a cart heads in their direction Once the cart's past they head further into the settlement . Where people are quickly entering their houses to get out of the down pour. A guy eating a carrot looks at them, burps and walks away.)_

Zach: Okay, that was random.

Rusty: (_ecstatic_) Guys, I think that was Peter Jackson!

(_The hobbits look behind them at the man with the carrot to see if it was him. The nearly run into two men walking down the street.)_

Man #1: _(irate) _Out of the way! Watch where your walking.

(_After those two, the hobbits continued down the street until they came to a large, three story building with laughter and the clinking of glasses coming from within. Above the door was a sign depicting a fat, white pony rearing up on it's hind legs. Underneath that was the name of the inn, the Prancing Pony by Chester "Chunk" Munk.)_

Lincoln: Well, this is the Prancing Pony. This is where Mr. Grouse told us to meet him.

Clyde: (uncertain) I don't know, place looks kinda iffy…if you ask me. Bree has hobbits, why don't we see about bunking with them.

Lincoln: But Mr. Grouse told us to wait in the Prancing Pony.

Rusty: _(adding_) Besides, what do you think this is… Mos Eisley?

Clyde: (_confused)_ Where?

Zach: Let's just get inside, if I get anymore drenched I'll shrink smaller than I already am.

(_The four enter the inn. The warm, friendly looking bar is filled with multiple mythical races, Casey, Sameer and Nikki appear as hobbits, Kataro and Sergei are men sitting at the bar, drinking flipee's, several other background characters cameo as dwarves, hobbits and more men. Lincoln heads up to the bar, looking for the innkeeper.)_

Lincoln: Uh, excuse me.

(_Chunk, dressed in a apron covered in flipee stains ,looks over the counter, cleaning a mug. He looks around for a moment before seeing the hobbits.)_

Chunk:_ (friendly and welcoming_) Good evening, little mates! What may you be wantin' ? If your looking for accommodation, your lucky your hobbits, that's the only rooms left, lot of strange folk coming up from the south. Rooms are on the ground floor and round windows as hobbits usually prefer.

(_Lincoln considered, rest did sound nice, after the run in with that black rider.)_

Lincoln: Beds for four, if it's no trouble.

Chunk: Not at all! Always proud to cater to the little folk Mr…..Uhhh_ (Chunk hesitates, realizing Lincoln hasn't introduced himself yet._)

(_Lincoln almost slipped up and said Lincoln, before he remembered that Mr. Grouse had said that name wouldn't be safe outside the Shire.)_

Lincoln: Warren, my name's Warren.

Chunk: (_pondering)_ Warren….Warren. Now what does that remind me of….

Lincoln: (_interrupting)_ We're friends of Mr. Grouse they Grey, can you tell him we've arrived?

Chunk: …ahh it'll come back to me..Grouse did you say…Grouse

(_Lincoln was starting to think Chunk might just be a tad bit forgetful.)_

Chunk: (_remembering) _Ohhhh, yes I remember him… elderly chap! Big moustache, pointy hat….

(_Lincoln nods and Chunk continued)_

Chunk:… not seen him for six months.

(_Lincoln feels his heart drop into his stomach, Mr. Grouse wasn't here, then where was he? He turns to the other three. Even if they hadn't heard Chunk, his look said enough.)_

Clyde: (_worried) _ What do we do now?

(_A short time later, the three of the four hobbits sat at a table with three flipee's and food before them. Despite the troubling news that Mr. Grouse wasn't waiting for them like he said, they decided to stay the night and grab a bite to eat.)_

Lincoln: (_to Clyde)_ Clyde…he'll be here. He'll come.

(_Clyde says nothing, and takes a bite of his food, still looking worried. Rusty comes back from the bar with, a flipper cup with a handle, a straw and a clear top. A man nearly walks into him and blames the hobbit.)_

Man: Wha- get outta my way!

(_Rusty takes his seat, muttering that the guy nearly ran into him and not the other way around. Zach takes an interest in the cup Rusty brought back.)_

Zach: (_intrigued)_ What's that?

Rusty: (_proudly)_ This my friend.. is unlimited flipee cup…free refills. (Rusty drinks from the cup.)

Zach:_ (amazed)_ It comes in unlimited!? (_Rusty mutters confirmation, still drinking)_

Zach: (_determined) _I'm getting one.

(_Zach gets up and heads to the bar.)_

Clyde_: _You got a whole half already!

(_Zach doesn't listen and sits down at the bar, along side Kataro and Sergei. The other three just turn back to their meals and keep eating.)_

Lincoln: (_to himself)_ Watermelon lime really is the best flavor.

(_Clyde suddenly nudges Lincoln and points with his food to something in a corner.)_

Clyde: (_suspicious) _Linc. That fellow over there in the corner has done nothing but stare at you since we arrived. I thought I might have been imagining it. But he hasn't looked anywhere else ,since we took our seats.

(_ Lincoln becomes nervous upon hearing this and doing his best to be inconspicuous, glances at the spot Clyde had indicated. Amid the throng of laughing, drinking, and eating patrons, at the table in the corner next to the fireplace, a shady looking figure wearing a hood and cloak was staring at him from under the hood, clearly giving him their full, undivided attention. They were leaning back with their dirty , worn boots resting on the table, and was drinking a root beer. Lincoln stared at them. From the hood, Lincoln at first feared they might be one of those riders, but they didn't give him that hopeless, terrified feeling that he felt in the woods. Lincoln turns away, but still he feels their eyes boring into him.)_

_(Chunk walks by, holding a plate of food in one hand, and a flipee in the other. Lincoln stops him.)_

Lincoln: Excuse me, they guy in the corner..who is he? (_Chunk nods and looks over, when he sees who the white haired hobbit is talking about, he turns back, looking nervous.)_

Chunk: (_nervously)_ She, mate not he. I don't who she is, She's one of those Rangers, dangerous folk they are wandering the wilds. They stop in Bree every now and then, stay a day or two and move on. That one in particular, she's usually no different. Stays, then disappears, for weeks or even years, but this time she stuck around, arrived a day or two before you. She's never told us her name, but around her…we call her Night Club.

(_Chunk leaves to deliver the meal he was carrying. Lincoln turns back to his food and thinks about what he just heard.)_

Lincoln: (_quietly) _Night Club.

(_Lincoln reaches into his pocket and turns the ring in his fingers. He can feel Night Club watching him, and he closes his eyes, around him patrons continue their meals. It seemed the ring was whispering.)_

Ring: (_errie whisper)_ Loudins. Loudins. Loudins!

Zach: (_cutting in)_ Loudins! Sure I know a Loudins.

(_Lincoln's eyes shoot open, and he gasps as he realizes what was just said. Over at the bar, Zach is talking to Chunk. He points over at the white haired hobbit.)_

Zach: He's over there. Lincoln Loudins, known him since we were kids, and yes he's always had that white hair.

(_Lincoln rises to his feet, Clyde and Rusty watch as He hurries over to stop Zach talking. In the corner, Night Club puts down her root beer and looks on with interest.)_

_(Lincoln reaches Zach and starts trying to pull him away from the bar.)_

Lincoln: (_desperate)_ Zach!

Zach: Steady on Lincoln, you'll make me spill my flipee!

(_As Lincoln pulls the red headed hobbit, he trips over someone's feet, he falls back on the floor and the force make the ring, which he had taken out of his pocket, fly out of his hand into the air. Upon seeing the gold band, Night Club takes her feet of the table and sits up , looking urgent.) _

_(Lincoln holds his hand up to catch it, and the ring slips on to his index finger. Lincoln vanished amidst the startled patrons and his own friends eyes.)_

_(Elsewhere, three Black riders shriek and turn their horses in the direction the call of what they sought was coming from. They head off at a swift gallop.)_

_(Lincoln sits up and looks around. Everyone is blurry and the background appears grey and foreboding.)_

Lincoln: _(surprised)_ Huh.. so this is what it looks like to be invisible.

_(Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. A sinister voice whispers.)_

Voice: **You can not hide….. I see you.**

(_A evil looking light cuts into the vision. Lincoln turns around, and is horrified to see a flaming, lidless eye staring at him. The blurry figures of the bar patrons vanish in the light as the eyes speaks again.)_

Eye: **There is no life….in the void..only death.**

**(**_Lincoln desperately struggles to remove the ring from his finger, the ring comes off and the vision vanishes as everything and everyone comes back into focus. Lincoln breathes heavily as his heart rate slows back to normal. A quick glance shows everyone is back to doing what they were doing and seemed not to remember the hobbits disappearing. Just as Lincoln began to hope he hadn't raised any suspicion, a hand roughly seized him by his shoulder and dragged him to the stairs. Thrown against the wall, Lincoln found himself staring at the hooded face of the Ranger Night Club.)_

Night Club: (_sharply)_ You draw to much attention to yourself, (_hissing voice) _Warren

(_Not waiting for the hobbit to respond, Night Club pushed him up the stairs and into her room. Once inside , she shoved him forward hard enough to send him to the floor.)_

Lincoln: (_regarding his feet as Night Club shuts the door.) _What do you want?!

Night Club: (_hushed voice)_ Little more caution from you, little dude. That's no trinket you carry.

Lincoln: (_firmly)_ I'm not carrying anything.

Night Club: Bogus.

(_Night Club peers through the windows , before putting out the candles nearby.)_

Night Club: (_back to Lincoln_) I can avoid being seen, when I wish. But to actually disappear entirely…(_turns around and removes her hood, showing she has short brown hair and freckles on her cheeks).._that's one rad gift.

Lincoln: (_fearful)_ Who are you?

Night Club: Are you frightened?

Lincoln: Yes.

Night Club: (_shakes her head)_ Not nearly frightened enough ,I know what hunts you. You've really gone and put your foot in it, or should I say your finger in it?

(_Night Club takes a step towards him, seemingly about to speak , when the door to the room, is thrown open. Night Club turns to face whoever is attacking, ripping her sword from it's scabbard. Clyde, Rusty, and Zach burst into the room. Rusty holds a candelabra, Zach , a stool and Clyde holds his fists up.)_

Clyde: (_bravely)_ Let him go! Or I'll have you, Pixie cut!

_(Smirking, Night Club returns her sword to its sheath.)_

Night Club: _(amused) _You have a righteous heart, little dude. (Sadly) But that's not enough to save you.(to Lincoln) You can't wait for Grouse any longer, Lincoln…they're coming.

(_Clyde steps between the Ranger and his friend.)_

Clyde: Here, who are you and how do you know Lin… I mean Warren's name?

Night Club: I'm called Night Club, I'm known around here…and it don't matter what he calls himself, Lincoln or Warren…the Black rider's watch the road night and day, they already know what he bears. And after that stunt he pulled, they're probably on their way as we speak.

Lincoln: (_defensively)_ That was an accident!

Night Club: (_snorts) _it won't matter to them, as long as you have that ring, they'll be on you.

Lincoln: How'd you know of the ring? And Grouse

Night Club: I learned the same way Grouse did, from the same creature that held it for five hundred years.. Tattler, and I've know Grouse a lot longer than you have, in fact I recently did a favor for him in tracking Tattler down. Wasn't easy, she was slippery beast. But I finally caught her in a marshland far in the north…bit me five times before I stuffed her in that sack.

Zach; (_excited) _What about Grouse? Where is he, do you know?

Night Club: (_worriedly)_ No. There's been no word, no letter.. I've known him for years, and yet this is the first I've ever feared for him.

(_The hobbits gather in a group, and step away from the Ranger.)_

Rusty: What do you guys have _think._

Clyde: If I were you Lincoln, I wouldn't trust her, she warned you to be more careful, I'd say start with her. How do we really know, she's a friend of Mr. Grouse?

(_Clyde boldly approaches Night Club and stares her down as well as one can, when the person they're staring down is almost over half your height.)_

Clyde: For, all we know she could have just been overhearing us. More than likely she's a play acting spy working….for them!

(_Night Club smiles at Clyde's accusation . While Lincoln thinks over all that happened. While Night Club was suspicious, she didn't particularly strike him as an enemy spy.)_

Lincoln: (_hesitantly) _I'm not so sure Clyde. I think an enemy spy would look fairer…and feel fouler.

(_Night Club flat out laughs when Lincoln says this. Dispute still not trusting her, Lincoln can't help but feel relieved that she has a sense of humor.)_

Night Club: (_between laughs)_ So what your saying is that I look foul, but feel fair.. is that it ,little dude?

Lincoln: (_stammering)_ Well- no..what I meant was….

(_Before Lincoln could continue his statement, the sounds of someone coming up the stairs. Night Club stops laughing at once and , heads to hide behind the door. A second later Chunk appears in the doorway.)_

Chunk: There you are, Warren… I'm sorry to bother you , but I remembered what it was you reminded me of. Someone told me to keep an eye out for a hobbit leaving the Shire, descripted them in great detail, White hair, blue eyes, traveling with another Hobbit with an afro and glasses. His real names Lincoln Loudins , but he'll be going by Warren.

Lincoln: (_suspicious again)_ Who told you this?

Chunk: Mr. Grouse…he told me to give this letter to you on the off chance something happened to him, but I forgot..one thing drives out another. Those talk of Black riders…that Night Club, hanging around.

(_Night Club burst out from behind the door.)_

Chunk: (_nervous) _Night Club … how long were you listening.

Night Club: _(ignoring the innkeeper_) The Black riders come from Mordor.

Chunk: (_terrified)_ Mordor…. (_To Night Club)_ Save us.

Night Club: Give him the letter, Chunk.

(_Fearful from Night Club's Mordor remark, Chunk fumbles and eventually pulls out a sealed envelope with Mr. Grouse's elvish G stamped in the wax. Lincoln eagerly takes the note and after opening it reads it aloud.)_

**Dear Lincoln:**

**If this letter finds you..then I 've come to trouble, and cannot meet you in Bree like we agreed. Make for the hidden valley of Rivendell. With luck I should meet you there. If not Lord Mick Swagger will advise you.**

**PS. I've asked a friend of mine who hangs out around Bree ever now and again, to keep an eye out for you as well, since I'm certain Chunk will forget to give you this letter. Chunk is a good man, but his mind is like Swiss cheese. The people around Bree call my friend Night Club…. Make sure She's the real night Club, her true name is Lunagorn. Can't miss her, short hair , freckles, uses the word "dude" a lot.**

**Signed **

**Mr. Grouse the Grey.**

(_Lincoln rereads the letter and rereads it again, feeling that same heart falling into his stomach feeling as he had, when Chunk had said that Mr. Grouse wasn't in Bree.)_

Night Club: _(sympathetic_) Ah, Sorry, dude. If Grouse can't make it to something, it must be real bad trouble.

Lincoln: (_deciding)_ Well, I suppose we'll, just have to reach Rivendell like he said in his.

Night Club: (_aghast_) Rivendell! You'd never make it, little dudes. Like I said the Black riders are watching the roads night and day. They'll jump you in some lonely, dark place where's there's no help. I know the way to Rivendell, know the wilds like the back of my hand. I can take you to Rivendell, if you'll have me.

Chunk: (_shaking his head.)_ Well, you all know your business. But I wouldn't take up with a Ranger from the wilds.

Night Club: (_angry) _What choice do they have! Who else do they have to take up with, besides a fat innkeeper, who only REMEMBERS his name cause people shout it at him all day!

Chunk: (_offended) _Well, I'm no hero, but I owe it to Mr. Lin..Mr. Warren, for not giving him the letter, if I can be of assistance, I'll do what I can.

(_Chunk turns and walks out of the room, and Night Club turns to face the hobbits.)_

Night Club: So what do you dudes say?

Lincoln: I wanted to believe you were a ally, even before the letter, ever since you said you were a friend to Mr. Grouse. The letter in my opinion, proves your claim.

Clyde: (still suspicious) How do we know , this is the real Night Club, how do we know she didn't kill the real Night Club, and is just waiting for the chance to strike and take the ring.

Night Club: (_calmly)_ With that mindset, whats to stop me from killing you all right now and taking the ring. If I killed Night Club, I could kill you all no problem.

(_The hobbits are quiet as this sinks in. Night Club stares at them before laughing quietly.)_

Night Club: Fortunately for you little dudes, I'm the real Night Club… (_Draws her sword holds it up, before speaking again)_

Night Club…. I am Lunagorn, daughter of Luluthorn, and if by my life or death I can save you..I will.

(_The hobbits say nothing, but stare at each other .)_

_(Later that night, the old gatekeeper hears noise coming from beyond the gate. Irritated at being woken up, he heads for the gate and opens the top viewing hole.. his expression changes to one of fear as the gate is knocked off it's hinges and crushes him, as five Black riders and their horse clamber over him. The riders pay him no mind as they head into Bree. They stop out side the Prancing Pony. While one stays outside to make sure no one leaves. The other four head inside and sniffing for the Hobbits, come to a room, where the smell is strongest. Entering they see all four beds occupied. Drawing their Longswords, they go one to each bed. Holding their swords high, they stab and hack at the bodies under the sheets until the beds are trashed. Victorious they throw off the sheets.)_

_(A murdered mass of pillows greet them.)_

Rider #1 : Oh Shrahk! We killed a bunch of pillows!

Rider #2: Thought it was weird they didn't scream.

(_Enraged that they had been had… the riders shrieked before heading back to their horses. In Luna's room, the Ranger watches this. Rustling alerts her to the hobbits waking up and rising.)_

Lincoln: (_awed) _What are they?

Luna_: (turns and looks at them)_ They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths.. neither living nor dead. Once they were great rulers of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave them nine rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they serve only him. At all they feel the presence of the ring… they will never stop hunting you.

(_Luna turns and watches the Nazgul leave, before turning back to the awestruck hobbits.)_

Luna: Get some sleep little dudes..we leave at first light.

**Chapter 6 everybody… now Luna 's joined the cast, my favorite Loud Sister will be portraying my favorite Lord of the rings human character… Aragorn son of Arathorn. Strider, Elessar, Estel, etc**

**Chapter 7 to come, time to see which loud house villian I picked to Stab Lincoln at Weathertop**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A knife in the dark

(_The Hobbits and Luna left Bree the next day, the grey morning air hung about them. Chunk was true to his word, while he couldn't help them in combat and in getting to Rivendell, it was his pillows that the Ringwraiths slaughtered last night, and he had provided them with supplies and had even found a pony for a pack animal. The poor thing was half starved and had a dejected look, his former owner, who disappeared after the riders came, had apparently been abusing it. But it was the best they could do.) _

_(After leaving Bree, the hobbits followed Luna over the hill and into woods. While unknown to the five, the five Ringwraiths that attacked the inn the night before ride around a bend in their pursuit of the ring.)_

_(Inside the woods, Luna leads the hobbits deeper into said woods, she peers before them from beside a tree , sniffs and continues onward. Behind her the hobbits follow, keeping their distance.)_

Rusty: (_still suspicious)_ How do we know this Night Club is a friend of Mr. Grouse?

Lincoln: (_whispering)_ We've no choice but to trust her, and she did throw the Nazgul off our scent last night, and like I said I'm sure a spy of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler.

Rusty: She's foul enough, what kinda girl has hair that short?

(_Ahead of them Luna smirks as she hears all their saying.)_

Clyde: (_in the back next to the pony)_ But where's she leading us?

Luna: Told you dude, to Rivendell, to the house of Mick Swagger ! (_To Rusty) _Oh and Rusty, if your going to talk about someone behind their back, you should wait until they're out of earshot.

(_Rusty gulps nervously, as the Ranger continues to lead them through the woods.)_

_Clyde: (excited)_ Did you hear that. Rivendell, we're going to see the elves!

_(Later, Luna after looking ahead, glances behind her to see Lincoln, Rusty, Zach and Clyde are making preparations to cook, next to the pony, who Clyde had affectionately started to call Bill after a hobbit writer the four were fond of.)_

Luna: Dudes. I told you we don't stop until nightfall.

Zach: What about breakfast?

Luna: (_confused)_ You've already had it.

Zach: (_matter of factly)_ I've had one yes,..what about 2nd breakfast?

(_Luna says nothing, only frowns and heads into the trees before her. Rusty leans in next to Zach.)_

Rusty: I gonna go on a hunch and say she doesn't know about 2nd breakfast, Zach.

(_Realizing that he more than likely wasn't going to eat, Rusty packs up and follows after Luna, Zach stumbles after him.)_

Zach: (_worriedly)_ Bu-but what about elevensis, luncheon? Afternoon tea..dinner..supper?! She knows about them doesn't she?

Rusty: don't count on it.

Luna: Heads up, brah!

(_Rusty and Zach look up in time to see an apple soaring over the trees at them. Rusty catches it hands it to the shorter redhead and pats his shoulder. When Rusty leaves him a second apple comes in and beans Zach on the head.)_

Rusty: (_impatient)_ Zach!

(_After a while the five came to marshland ,as they traversed the swampy water, the swarms of midges the inhabited the marsh swarmed the hobbits ,biting every inch of exposed flesh they found.)_

Rusty: (_slapping his cheek)_ What do they eat, when they can't get hobbit!?

(_Zach loses his balance and falls face first into the water, as he gets up Lincoln calls up to Luna as she forged ahead.)_

Lincoln: Hey, Luna can I ask you something?

Luna_: (calling behind)_ Shoot brah.

Lincoln: You said you caught Tattler in a marsh, is this it?

Luna: No, that marsh is way farther north, you don't want to go there, little hobbit dude. (_She slaps at a midge on her forehead.) _Less bugs though.

Lincoln: (_still curious)_ What'd you do to her after.

Luna: I took her to the forest hall in Mirkwood, where Grouse questioned her about that ring of yours, and we left her under the watchful eyes of the wood elves.(_chuckles). _ We actually hunted her for so long Grouse gave up, you should have seen his face when he came and I was waiting for him with her.

_(The group stops for the night in one of the semi dry spots in the marsh, since hobbits eat a lot they were running low on food. Luna disappeared into the night, when she returned she was carting the carcass of a deer, catching the hobbits looking at her, she shrugged, as she started cleaning the carcass.)_

Luna: You hobbits dudes eat too much.

Zach: (_defensively)_ Hey it's not our fault. Hobbits have the metabolism of teenagers.

Clyde: (_surprised) _How'd you catch that so fast.

Luna: (_proudly)_ When you lived in the wilds as long as I have, you learn fast or you die young.

Rusty: What do you mean as long as you have? You look like your fifteen?

Luna: (_cryptic)_ Trust me, in this fanfiction I'm way older than I look.

Rusty: So how old are you really?

(_Luna frowns as she continues to clean the deer.)_

Luna: Dude! This may be a undisclosed time period in a fantasy setting, but you still don't ask a woman her age.

(_After dinner the hobbits fall asleep one by one, while Luna keeps watch.)_

Luna: (_singing softly in elvish) _Tinúviel the elven-fair, immortal maiden elven-wise, about him cast her night-dark hair, and arms like silver glimmering.

(_Behind her Lincoln wakes up and listens as she concludes, unable to not notice that she sounded sad.)_

Lincoln: Who is she?

Luna: _(looks behind her in start.) _Thought you were asleep.

Lincoln: (_repeating)_ Who is she? That woman you were singing about?

Luna: (_sighs) _It's the lay of Lúthien, the elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren…a mortal, and as such forsaking the immortal life of her people.

Lincoln: what happened to her?

Luna: (_sad)_ She died….(_softly so Lincoln won't hear)_ Twice

(_Lincoln stares at the Ranger. She sounded like she understood the two in the story.)_

Lincoln: sounds like you have a feeling what they went through.

Luna: (_sighs before turning back to Lincoln)_ Get some sleep, Linc. Got a long day of walking ahead of us tommorow.

(_Realizing this was a subject Luna didn't want to discuss, Lincoln lays back down and closes his eyes. Luna stares into the night, alone in her thoughts.)_

…

_(In the tower of Isengard Lucy stands on her stack of phone books as she holds her hand over the palantir, which holds a vision of the eye of Sauron. Eerie, malicious whispering comes from the eye in the seeing stone.)_

Lucy: (_telepathic to the stone)_ The power of Isengard is yours to Command. Sauron, lord of the earth.

Voice of Sauron: (_coming from the stone)_ Build me an army worthy of Mordor!

(_After her conversation with the dark lord, Lucy sits in her study with her arms wrapped around her, overwhelmed by her direct contact with Sauron's mind.)_

Lucy: (_unnerved)_ It's worth it since he's gonna let me live, and the power is nice. But man, is his mind twisted. (_Looks at the reader.) _And that's coming from me.

(_Lucy looks up as a trio of orcs enter, they're hidious creatures with pointy ears, scraggly hair and greyish green skin, and dressed in a mix of dirty animal fur and armor. The leader looks like his nose lost a fight with a stapler.)_

Staple-nose: What orders from Mordor, my lady? What does the eye command?

Lucy: (_determined) _We have work to do.

(_Outside the Orcs are busy , some hold torch's and run around, yelling in excitement as others succeed in pulling a tree up from the roots, the whole tree issues a groan that sounds almost like pained screaming as it crashes to the ground.)_

_(It starts to rain as the crash is enough to wake Mr. Grouse, who had been lying on the top of the tower of Isengard after his battle with Lucy. He gasps as he stands up and walks to the edge and peers down to look upon the Carnage the orcs are wrecking on the trees surrounding the tower. They pull down several more trees as Lucy comes out and inspects their progress. Staple nose looks over and sees her.)_

Staple nose: The trees are strong, my lady. Their roots go deep.

(_The two watch as the orcs continue with a tree that is giving them trouble.)_

Lucy: (_gritting her teeth) _Rip them all down…. (_Normal voice)_ And you might want to hurry.. Sauron isn't know for being patient.

(_The orcs win their battle with the tree and pull it down. Mr. Grouse sits down against one of the projections on top of Isengard, looking horrified at what the orcs are doing and desperate to get away and warn his allies of Lucy's betrayal.)_

…

_(Elsewhere in Middle Earth, Luna had led the hobbits out of the marsh and they were now walking across a bleak, rocky plain, after a few hours of walking , when the sky was starting to turn purple-grey behind the clouds, Luna stops and stares at a ruined fortress on top of a very tall hill.)_

Luna: (_forlornly)_ This was the great watch tower of Amon Sol. (to the hobbits) We'll rest here tonight , dudes.

The hobbits: (_out of breath) _Finally.

(_The group heads to top and the hobbits plop down against the walls looking out of breath. Luna looks around, unable to shake the feeling something was in the air. Later after the hobbits had caught their breaths, Luna takes out a rolled up cloak and unwraps it. Inside were four short swords, one with a leaf shaped blade, one with a long hilt, one with a cross guard shaped like a upside down v and one with a disc pommel.)_

Luna: (_tossing the leaf bladed one to Clyde and the disc pommeled one to Rusty.)_ Here dudes, these are for you, keep them close.

(_Lincoln and Zach take the upside down v and long hilted one respectively, while Rusty draws his sword and examines it, Lincoln half draws his curiously.)_

Lincoln: How long have you had these?

Luna_: (sheepishly) _Since before we met, found them while wondering the barrow downs. Admittedly I probably should have given these to you before we left Bree, but cut me some slack…lots been going on…

(_The hobbits sheath their new swords as Luna rises.)_

Luna:…I'm going to have a look around. Stay here.

(_Luna leaves and heads downhill, while the hobbits make camp. The sky soon grows dark. Lincoln having dozed off for a while awakes to the smell of food and the others talking.)_

Rusty: My tomato burst.

Zach: Could I have some bacon?

Rusty: Want a tomato, Clyde?

(_Lincoln shoots up. The others are gathered around a small campfire, eating.)_

Lincoln: What are you doing!?

Rusty: (_chews) _Tomatoes, Sausages, nice crispy Bacon.

Clyde: (_ashamed)_ Sorry Linc, they wouldn't shut up until I cooked something. (_holds up a plate of the food)_ We saved some for you ,Linc.

(_Lincoln then freaks out for some reason, and runs over and stamps on the fire.)_

Lincoln: Put it out you fools. Put it out!

Zach: (_annoyed)_ Oh that's nice, ash in my tomatoes!

(_As the fire is put out, a piercing shriek echos from below, startling the hobbits. Running to the edge, they peered down below. Five black riders approach the hill from the fog that gathered below.)_

Lincoln: (_draws his barrow blade)_ Go! To the top!

(_Drawing their swords the other three hobbits follow the white haired hobbit up some nearby stairs to the top of the hill. Dead trees and ruined crumbling walls surround them. Reaching the center, the hobbits bunch together so they can watch all around them. Lincoln turns in time to see the first Ringwraith enters, drawing it long sword and holding its sword in front of it's face similar to Obi-Wan when he sacrificed himself. The other four Nazgul enter and approach the hobbits in a similar manner to the first. Backing away, the hobbits hold their swords in a defensive position.)_

Clyde: (_musters his courage as they close in) _Back you, devils!

(_Clyde swings his sword at the closest wraith. The Nazgul effortlessly blocks and knocks the hobbit aside. Knowing it was Lincoln they were after, Rusty and Zach move in front of him, the wraith reaches out and Rusty and Zach panic and dive aside. Lincoln watches and looks towards the audience.)_

Lincoln: (hm_mph)_ How's that for friendship.

(_Seeing the Ringwraiths closing in again, Lincoln shifts back into fear mode. He drops his barrow blade and steps backwards, losing his footing he falls backwards and scrambles away from the Nazgul. As the black cloaked fiends continue towards him, Lincoln is overcome with the same feeling of fear as he had on the side of the road, two days ago. Reaching into his breast pocket he extracts the ring and stares at it. Looking at the Wraiths he sees the one in the middle, turn to look at him. Seeing the ring , it advances menacingly on the hobbit, drawing an evil looking dagger. Terrified Lincoln scrambles back as far as he can before one of the crumbling walls stops him. The dagger wielding black rider closes in with the others behind it. As the Ringwraith reaches him and raises the dagger Lincoln gives in and slips the ring on his finger, vanishing.)_

_(The fuzzy, foreboding invisible world greets him. Surprised Lincoln looks at the Wraiths, they no longer wore dark cloaks. The figures before him where Huggins, Stan Stanko, Flip, Lord Tetherby and Sue the nurse, with Sue holding the dagger. The five wore ghostly white robes and crowns on their heads. Lincoln blinks in confusion at how when he was visible the riders were all tall and lanky, yet invisible three were either fat or stocky and one was incredibly short. Sue reaches for the ring, and to Lincoln's horror the hand with the ring on moves of its own accord, moving towards the ghostly nurse's reaching hand.)_

_Fear-Stricken but desperate to prevent the ring from falling into evil hands, Lincoln jerks the ring laden hand back to him. Sue's face briefly looks surprised before morphing into one of anger. She raises the dagger and plunges it into Lincoln's left shoulder, making the white haired hobbit issue an agonizing scream. Triumphant the Nurse reaches for the ring again.)_

Voice: Rock and roll!

(_Surprised Sue pulls the knife out of Lincoln and looks up as Luna suddenly drops in front of the invisible hobbit, holding her sword in her right hand and a torch she somehow acquired in her left. Luna alternates swinging her sword and the torch the Wraiths making them back away.)_

Luna: (_to the invisible hobbit) _Linc! The ring! Take off the ring!

(_Despite the burning pain in his left shoulder, Lincoln manages to remove the ring, as soon it's off, the pain in his shoulder causes him to scream in agony again.)_

Clyde: (_hearing his friend scream and Hurrying over) _Lincoln!

Luna: (_swings the torch at the Nazgul) _Time to do the bad guy shuffle!

(_While Luna holds off the Ringwraiths, Clyde reaches the injured, white haired hobbit.)_

Lincoln: (_clutching his stabbed shoulder in pain) _Clyde.

(_Luna's sword clashes with a Nazgul's before she ducks with lightning swiftness to avoid another's blow, before the Ringwraith can step back Luna lashes out with the torch, setting the black cloak ablaze. )_

Nazgul: (Stan's voice) Ahhh! How can I catch on fire? I'm a wraith!

Nazgul #2: (_Flips voice as Stan collides with him setting him on fire as well_) Watch where your going, Chief!

(_As the two run away on fire and shrieking. Luna moves to do battle with the third Nazgul. The Nazgul swings it sword, but is checked by Luna blocking with her own, the Ringwraith tried again, but Luna blocks again before going on the offense. Luna pushes forward as her and the Nazgul cross blades, but the Nazgul is borne back as Luna swings again, pushing the Nazgul past a gap in the wall, sending it shrieking to the ground below. The 4__th__ Nazgul flat out turns around and runs away.)_

Nazgul: #4 (_Huggins voice) Uhuh I'm out of here!_

Luna: (_after the retreating Nazgul)_ That's right you better run! We don't need no education!

(_Luna turns to see the Ringwraith that was Sue sneaking towards the hobbits, who were together now that Zach and Rusty joined Clyde around Lincoln. The Ringwraith turns towards the Ranger, as Luna draws her hand back and hurtles the burning torch into the hooded fiends face. Shrieking and on fire, Sue turns and runs away after her defeated comrades.)_

Luna: (_smirks smugly)_ And that's how you do it!

Clyde: (_fearful by Linc's side as Rusty Pat's the white haired hobbit's shoulder and forehead comfortingly as said hobbit groans in pain)_ Night Club!

(_Luna hurries over and picks up the discarded dagger, the tip of the blade was missing.)_

Clyde: (worried_)_ Help him, Night Club!

Luna: ( _distasteful as she stares as the dagger.)_ Bad news dudes, he's been stabbed by a morgul blade…..

(_At that moment, the damaged, blade of the dagger turns to dust, leaving only the handle in the Rangers hand, angrily she casts it aside.)_

Luna: I'm afraid there's not much I can do. This is beyond my skill to heal. Only Elvish hands can save him now. (_Picks up Lincoln and throws him over her shoulder)_ It's now imperative that we reach Rivendell.

(_With the stakes now higher then ever, the group gather their supplies and pony, the four uninjured travelers leave Weather top as fast as they can, making for the direction Luna knew would take them to the home of the elven Lord Mick Swagger.)_

**Well there you go. Sue's the Witch king of Angmar. Of all the villians in the Loud house, she's the only one I could picture stabbing someone.**

**Until next time…please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Flight to the Ford**

(_Later, Luna with Lincoln still over her shoulder, leads the three uninjured hobbits , through some more woods. Luna and Zach hold torchs while Clyde is in the back leading Bill the pony.)_

Luna: (_glances back at the hobbits)_ Hurry!

Clyde: But we're still six days from Rivendell! He never make it!

Luna: I haven't failed Grouse yet, and I don't intend to start now!

(_Lincoln gives another agonizing cry from the pain in his shoulder.)_

Luna:_ (imploring)_ Just hold on, Linc.

Lincoln: (_agony)_ Mr. Grouse!

…

_(Meanwhile at the Tower of Isengard, a lone orc guard patrols the wall. Past the wall great pits dot the ground, the edges of the pits are lined with wooden towers. From inside the pits come the sounds of Orcs yelling and the sounds of metal being pounded.)_

_(As the sounds continue to emanate from the pits, a grey moth flies over. It continues to fly until it reaches the top of the tower of Isengard. Mr. Grouse lays against on of the projections, looking weak and almost dead. The moth flies close to him and he reacts with lightning swiftness. Catching the small flying insect in his hand. He brings it close and opens revealing the unharmed moth sitting there. He whispers to it in a strange , soft language and lets it go. He watched it fly away, hoping his message is delivered before it's to late.)_

_( Below in the pits, the orcs are hard at work, several hammer metal into Scimitars, strange cleaver like swords, with a spike at the end of the dull side. They pass them to others who sharpen the hacking edge to a needle sharp edge. Above the Orcs outside the pit, push a freshly fallen tree down to the Orcs waiting below. Orcs set to work hacking branches of the tree, so that others can haul them to the massive forges inside the side of the pit.)_

_(Lucy comes down and smiles softly upon seeing how productivity the Orcs are working. Molten metal is poured into molds, while Orcs work hammering harden metal into armor and helmets which they toss into a pile of already finished arms and armor. An orc dunks a half finished Scimitar into a barrel of water to temper the blade. One orc screams but whether in pain or rabid excitement is unknown. More work preparing the blades for hammering and cooling, before passing the metal to others waiting to do said hammering and tempering. Throwing them in a similar pile like the helms.)_

_(In the lowest levels of the pits of Isengard, multiple Orcs dig and scrape at the mud with long poles and pull out strange slimy membraned covered creatures, Lucy's latest creations, Uruk-hai. A cross bred of Orc and men, or Orcs and goblin's,depending on the version you prefer. Lucy herself arrives at the breeding pits, as the first Uruk-hai shifts under his membrane covering, pressing his face against the muddy membrane to snarl at those above him. Lucy observes as the lesser orcs pull the membrane of the Uruk. The Uruk suddenly lashes out as soon as the covering is off, seizing the closest Orc around his neck while he snarls and tosses his head around. Several Orcs, among them Staple-nose try to come to their unfortunate comrades aid. Lucy holds them back, watching enraptured as the seconds old Uruk chokes his victim to death, a smile forming on her face as he stands, dripping mud and slime. He has dark skin, short hair and a horseshoe mustache along with a big nose as such his face resembles the Supermarket manager.)_

Lucy: (_nods approvingly as the Uruk stretch's out and examines his arm that strangled the orc.)_ He'll do nicely.

(_Hearing her, the Supermarket manager looking Uruk looks towards her and growls.)_

…

_(Lincoln's eyes had gone foggy, and his skin was sweaty and clammy looking. He lays on the ground, wrapped in a blanket. As he looks above him, he sees three stone trolls dotted with mossy patches staring at him ,with their faces frozen mid yell. Clyde's face enters his field of vision.)_

Clyde: (_trying to be upbeat)_ Look Lincoln, it's Pop-Pop's trolls!

Lincoln: (_shivers weakly)_ It's so cold, Clyde. It's like I'm in a poisoned icicle.

(_Lincoln gasps in pain, Clyde bends down and feels his forehead.)_

Clyde: Linc? He's going cold!

(_Rusty and Zach rush forward to their injured companion. Luna stands a short distance away, her and Zach still hold torches. Luna stares to the side when she hears several shrieks.)_

Luna: (_under breath)_ They're close, too close.

Zach: (_worried) _Lincoln's getting worse

Rusty: (_confused)_ I don't see what's wrong with him, its just a little wound?

Luna_ :_ It was a morgul knife that struck him, Rust man, I'm afraid a piece broke off in the stabbing and its working it's way inward…if it reaches his heart.

Zach: (_horrified)_ Is he going to die!?

Luna: (_grim)_ Nah bro. He's passing into the shadow world, when the blade shard does it's work… he'll soon become a wraith like them.

(_Lincoln gasps and lurches up as more shrieking reaches the group's ears.)_

Rusty: They're close.

Luna: Clyde….

(_Clyde come over to the Ranger)_

Luna:.. I have an idea that might buy us some time. Do you know the Athelas plant?

Clyde: (_confused) _Athelas?

Luna: Kingsfoil.

Clyde,: (_gets it) _Kingsfoil ,aye it's a weed.

Luna:It's power over a wound like this may be small, but at the very least it may help slow the poisoning. Hurry!

(_Leaving Zach and Rusty with the ailing hobbit. Luna and Clyde search the woods, looking low to the ground. Clyde holds in own torch and runs through some ferns. Nearby Luna crouches to the ground as among the ferns she spotted the plant she was looking for. It had small white flowers and long leaves, and gave of a pungent, fragrent scent, Kingsfoil.)_

Luna: (_relieved) _There you are.

(_Luna takes a small knife from her belt and moves to cut some. At that moment she felt the edge a sword blade at her throat, stopping her short.)_

Voice: (_teasingly)_ Aww..What's this? A Ranger caught off her guard.

(_Luna looks up at the owner of the voice and the sword.)_

Luna: Seriously, dude.

(_Lincoln lays where the others left him underneath the petrified trolls. He looks up at a friendly white light fills his vision. The light dims as a young woman on a white horse enters the clearing. The woman dismounted and approaches him on foot, revealing the face of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair with a streak of blue in front. She's dressed in a long white gown and has pointed ears. A strange guitar pick shaped necklace glints against her neck.)_

_(The elf maiden kneels beside him.)_

Elf maiden_ : (in elvish) _Lincoln. My name is Sam, I've come to help you.

(_Lincoln gasps and stares at the elf, Sam.)_

Sam: (_still in elvish)_ Hear my voice. Come back to the light.

(_Lincoln spasms slightly as he closes his eyes. Clyde joins the other two hobbits, as Luna kneels beside Sam. Outside Lincoln's vison, She is dressed in a greyish-brown coat and similar pants. Luna pops some Kingsfoil in her mouth and chews, while Sam wipes Lincoln's forehead with a cloth. While the hobbits _watch.)

Rusty: Who is she?

Sam: (_concerned)_ Lincoln.

Clyde: (_in awe)_ She's an elf.

Sam: You weren't kidding, Lunes, he's fading fast.

(_Luna finishes chewing the Kingsfoil. She takes it out of her mouth and lifts up the bandage binding Lincoln's morgul wound, the skin around the wound is grey and the veins are dark like he had blood posioning. Luna places the chewed plant into the wound. Lincoln gasps.)_

Sam: He's not going to last. We must get him to my father.

_(Sam helps Luna gather up Lincoln and carry him to the horse.)_

Sam: I've been looking for you for two days.

Rusty: Where are you taking him?

(_Luna places Lincoln in the saddle and starts tying him so he doesn't fall off.)_

Sam: There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I don't know.

Luna: (_proudly but softly)_ I kicked their butts at Weather top. You should've seen it.

Sam: (_scolds)_ You were lucky. You caught them off guard.

Luna: (_finishes tying Lincoln, before speaking _in elvish)Stay with the hobbits. I'll send horses when Linc and I reach Rivendell.

Sam: (_in elvish as well)_ I'm the faster rider. I'll take him. Plus it's my horse.

Luna: (_still in elvish)_ The roads too dangerous dude. (_softly adds)_ I don't want anything to happen to you.

(_The hobbits watch the exchange between Elf and Ranger, not understanding a single word)_

Zach: What are they saying?

Sam: (_persuasive)_ Lincoln is dying, if I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him. (_in English)_ I do not fear them.

(_Luna takes Sam's hand in hers.)_

Luna: (_elvish while smiling softly)_ As you wish.

_(Sam returns the Rangers smile as the latter moves aside so the Elf _can_ mount her horse behind Lincoln.)_

Luna: (_English)_ Sam….ride hard. Don't look back.

(_Sam nods before turning to her horse.)_

_Sam: (elvish)_ Go fast! Asfaloth! Go fast!

(_The horse takes off into the moon drenched trees, take the Elf and hobbit onwards to Rivendell.)_

Clyde: (_shouting)_ What are you doing!? Those wraiths are still out there!

(_Luna says nothing, only watchs Sam and Lincoln ride off, hoping they'll be alright.)_

…

(_Sam rides Asfaloth through a scrubby plain. In front off her Lincoln steadily grows worse. Before long the plains shifts to a slightly wooded area. Sam catches movement out of her peripheral vision . When she looks, she sees one of the Ringwraiths galloping through the trees on his own horse. Movement from the other side makes her look, another Black rider. From behind her comes the sound of a third. Sam breaks through a cluster of trees, the riders shrieks as they gain ground. From either side comes two more show up, bringing the number up to five. A stray branch cuts Sam's cheek, but she barely feels it. Three more riders join the chase. Sam , Lincoln and Asfaloth race across the landscape, pursed by eight of the nine Ringwraiths.)_

Sam: (_bitterly)_ Just need one more, and I'll have the whole set.

(_ The riders continue to gain ground, close enough to see Lincoln has grown deathly pale, with his eye now glazed over, with yellow spittle at the corner of his mouth. The closest rider reaches out an armor gloved hand towards the hobbit.)_

Sam: (_speaks elvish desperately)_ Ride fast! Asfaloth!

(_Asfaloth gains speed and pulls ahead, but the Ringwraiths are hot on their heels. The Ringwraiths try to outmanuver the Elf, But Sam is able to avoid them, dodging left than right and left again. Asfaloth leaps over a fallen tree. The Riders follow as the elf continues to avoid them heading down a path that led to a river. Asfaloth plunges into the shallow water, it barely comes up to the top of the horses hoofs. Sam, Lincoln and Asfaloth reach the other side as the riders reach the river and stop for some reason. The horses clatter nervously.)_

_(Sam turns Asfaloth to face the riders.)_

Frontmost Rider: (_Chandler's voice)_ Give up the halfling, She- Elf!

Sam: (_draws her sword defiantly)_ If you want him, come and claim him! I dare you!

_(Enraged the riders draw their long swords and gide their nervous mounts into the water and advance menacingly on the Elf-madien. Asfaloth rears up before coming back to earth. Sam gets nervous at their approach and Lincoln gives a dead eyed stare. As the riders get closer, Sam begins speaking in elvish, as she looks at the water.)_

Sam: (_elvish) _Waters of the Misty mountains. Listen to the great word; Flow Waters of Loudwater. Against the Ringwraiths!

(_Below them, the water of the river recedes, and begins to rise as it pulls away from them. The Ringwraiths stop in the now shallower riverbed. Then suddenly from up river a great wave comes rushing towards them. The wraiths mounts panic and turn to flee from the tidal wave.)_

Ringwraith: (_Lord Tetherby's voice)_ I suppose now's a bad time to confess I can't swim?!

(_In the tidal wave, white horses made of river foam stampede towards the riders. Crashing into them, the horses whine and neigh in panic and strive to keep their heads above water. While the riders just shriek and curse.)_

Ringwraith: (_Hawk's voice) _You doofus's haven't seen the last of us!

Ringwraith: (_Hank's voice) _Yeah! We'll be back in the sequel! With cooler mounts!

_(The Riders are quickly swept away. Sam smirks.)_

Sam: And that's how you do it!

(_Lincoln, his face more pale and haggard then ever, groans weakly. Sam remembers what she was doing in the first place, realizes that Lincoln is losing the battle with the morgul wound.)_

Sam: (_frightened) _No. No.

_(She sheaths her blade and lowers Lincoln gently to the earth.)_

Sam: (_desperate)_ No! No Lincoln! No! No Lincoln don't give in! Not now! (_under breathe) _Lunes will never forgive me.

(_Sam hugs Lincoln to her and whispers despreatly.)_

Sam: What Grace has given me, let it pass to him, let him be spared.

(_Lincoln closes his eyes, visions appear of a beautiful settlement of finely built buildings, Lincoln sleeps in the vision as Mick Swagger appears in the vision speaking towards the hobbit.)_

Mickswagger: (_elvish)_ Hear my voice. Come back to the light.

**And Chapter 8 is done, Sam is Arwen since Luna's Aragorn. And Sam makes the Black rider's get swept away in the river. And the Supermarket manager comes into play as the Uruk-hai Lurtz.**

**Chapter 9 to come, until then read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Rivendell**

**So time for a break from the walking and action and spend a little time in the last homely house. Also time to meet the rest of the Fellowship.**

(_The visions fade slowly. Lincoln stirs, surprised to find he's lying in a soft bed instead of the riverside as he last remembers ,and the pain in his shoulder was gone. So was the terrible cold. He tosses his head on the pillow confused.)_

Lincoln: Where am I?

Voice: You are in the house of Mickswagger. It is 10:00 in the morning…and it's October 24th if you'd care to know.

(_Lincoln turns his head towards the direction of the voice and blurrily cracks open his eyes. His eyes quickly widen when he sees the owner of the voice.)_

Lincoln: Mr. Grouse!?

(_There indeed was Mr. Grouse, sitting in a chair by his bedside.)_

Mr. Grouse: Yes. I'm here…and your lucky to be here too, after all the absurd things you done. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. The knife point almost worked it's way to your heart!

(_Startled at this Lincoln's right hand flew to the stab wound in his shoulder. His hand felt his injured shoulder wrapped in a layer of bandages.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_comforting)_ Relax. Its out (_proudly) _You have some strength in you, my young hobbit. Few from any of the races of Middle Earth can bear a morgul wound as long as you did.

Lincoln: (_sheepish)_ Well, I had help. We wouldn't have gotten as far as we did with Luna. It's a good thing you asked her to keep an eye out for us in Bree.

Mr. Grouse: Yes. Luna always comes through for me.

(_Lincoln suddenly becomes worried)_

Lincoln: Where is Luna? And Clyde, Rusty and Zach!?

Mr. Grouse: _(reassuring)_ Relax, you wippersnapper. They're fine, safe and sound, in fact Clyde was in here about half an hour ago. I sent him away for a little while to get some rest.

(_Hearing that his companions were safe Lincoln relax, but then frowns as something else bothers him.)_

Lincoln: Mr. Grouse, Where were you? Why didn't you meet us in Bree like you said.

Mr. Grouse: (_sighs)_ I'm sorry Lincoln…I was delayed.

(_Flashback to Mr. Grouse when he was trapped on top of the tower of Isengard. Mr. Grouse hits the smooth hard surface of the top of Isengard , he's bleeding from a cut on his forehead . Nearby Lucy directs him with her staff.)_

Lucy: A friendship with me is not lightly thrown aside, Mr. Grouse….

(_Lucy throws Mr. Grouse across to the edge stopping just when his feet barely sit on the edge, leaving him in a plank position. Lucy advances with her staff pointed at him.)_

Lucy:… one ill turn deserves another. It is over. (_The moth from earlier flies by, Mr. Grouse' eyes follow it )_

Lucy,: (_continues)_ Embrace the power of the ring….or embrace your own destruction!

(_Lucy makes a move with her staff, bringing Mr. Grouse back to her. He lands face first at her feet. Mr. Grouse raises his head to look her in the….bangs)_

Mr. Grouse: (_defiantly)_ There is only one Lord of the ring…. Only one who can bend it to his will….

_(Behind Lucy, the moth flies by again as a second larger creature appears flying silenty and rapidly towards them. The creature is an eagle the size of a small airplane.)_

Mr. Grouse….. and he does not share power.

(_The eagle screech's below them, making Lucy look around for the force of the noise. Mr. Grouse seizes his chance and scrambles to the edge of the tower. Lucy becomes aware of this and looks just in time to see Grouse throw himself off the edge. She walks over and sees Grouse flying away on the eagle heading in the direction of the mountains.)_

Lucy: (_emotionless)_ So Grouse, you have chosen…death.

(_Mr. Grouse and the eagle fly over the mountains towards Rivendell, in order to report Lucy's treachery.)_

_(Back to the present)_

_(Mr. Grouse stares at nothing.)_

Lincoln: (_worriedly)_ Mr. Grouse? What is it?

(_Mr. Grouse starts as he is pulled back into the now.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_smiling softly)_ Nothing Lincoln.

(_Lincoln looks like he wants to say more, but he's suddenly cut off by an excited voice as Clyde runs up to his bedside.)_

Clyde: Lincoln! Bless you. Your awake!

Lincoln: Clyde!

Mr. Grouse: (_chuckles lightly)_ McBridgee here has hardly left your side,( _to Clyde)_ and I thought you were resting

Clyde: (_ignoring_ the comment) Me and Mr. Grouse never doubted you'd get better, not for one second didn't we Mr. Grouse?

Mr. Grouse: Yes indeed, by the skill of Lord Mickswagger. Your beginning to mend.

(_As he says this, a tall, lanky man with hair covering his eyes enters. He's dressed in fine white robes, with a silver grey cloak billowing behind him, and a silver circlet on his brow. He comes to stop next to Mr. Grouse.)_

Mickswagger: (_gives a small smile as he glanced at the white haired hobbit.) _Welcome to Rivendell, Lincoln Loudins.

(_A wide shot of the valley in which Rivendell is situated is shown, the elf town glitters in the light of the sun, amidst waterfalls and cliffs. On a cliffside path , a figure on horseback approached the last homely house.)_

_(Lincoln after having been told he could leave bed as long as he didn't overexert himself, comes outside the balcony, buttoning the last button on the shirt Clyde helped him put on, as he gazes around Rivendell in interest. When Clyde rejoins him, the two walk around Rivendell taking in the sights. Two more excited voices broke in as Rusty and Zach ran in and hugged the white haired hobbit. Lincoln returns their embrace.)_

Rusty: Lincoln! Your Alright!

Zach: yeah, Sam told us how you passed out at the river.

Lincoln: (_Laughs)_ Well I'm fine, little sore. But it'll pass. Where's Luna? I need to thank her for all she did.

Zach: Don't know, we don't see her much after we got here. Glimpses, but she's usually busy.

Rusty: I've seen her with Sam a few times.

Clyde: (_slightly ashamed)_ Well any doubts I may have still had about her are gone. Without that Kingsfoil, Lincoln would've been lost.

(_Lincoln doesn't say anything. At that moment he saw a small figure sitting on a nearby bench. An burly, old hobbit with white hair and a mustache, he writes something in a book on his lap, stops thinks for a moment then continues writing. It's Pop-Pop.)_

Lincoln: (_runs toward him)_ Pop-Pop!

(_Pop-Pop looks up and rises with equal enthusiasm.)_

Pop-Pop: Hello, Lincoln, my lookalike!

(_The two embrace, while the other three hobbits just stand and watch the heartwarming scene.)_

_(Later Lincoln and Pop-Pop ate in the latter's study, which is open affording a great view of a small waterfall in Rivendell. Lincoln opens a red colored book, and reads the first words he sees.)_

Lincoln: (_smiles)_ There and Back again, a hobbits tale by Albert Loudins!

(_He flips through the pages, seeing a map of the Misty mountains. A passage of runes, and a page with a key, and on the next two swords that Pop-Pop wrote beside one and the other, "Orcrist and Glamdring".) _

Lincoln: This is wonderful!

Pop-Pop: (_regretfully)_ I meant to go back you know. Marvel at the wonders of Mirkwood, visit Laketown, see the Money Mountain again.

(_He moves to sit by his Grandson, which he does with difficulty, and needing the assistance of a walking stick.)_

Pop-Pop: (_sighs) _But for this old hobbit. It seems age finally caught up with him.

_(Lincoln flips over the page he was looking at, a map of the Shire greets him. Lincoln looks at it fondly and a little sad.)_

Lincoln: (_sadly)_ The Shire. All my childhood , I pretended I was somewhere else..off with you on one of your adventures. (_sighs_) My own adventure turned out to be quite different.

_(Lincoln turns and looks at Pop-Pop.)_

Lincoln: I'm not like you, Pop-Pop.

(_Pop-Pop takes his grandsons hand in his.)_

_Pop-Pop:_ Tell you what, what's say you fill me in on your adventures, I daresay they'd make a fine addition for my book.

Lincoln: (_smiles) _I'd like that.

(_After filling Pop-Pop in on all he and the others had experienced, Lincoln went to go find Clyde. He found him , by a bench overlooking the falls. Clyde was crouched over his pack, finishing placing various supplies inside.)_

Clyde: Now what have I forgotten, Dads were right, you should always make a list.

(_Smiling mischievously, Lincoln approaches him quietly.)_

Lincoln: Packing already?

Clyde: _(stands up startled)_ Never hurts to be prepared.

Lincoln: (_smiles)_ I seem to remember, that when we were kids all you wanted to do was go see the elves.

Clyde: I do.

Lincoln: More than anything.

Clyde: I do.

Lincoln: So why are you packing?

Clyde: (_makes sure no one's listening)_ It's just…we did what Mr. Grouse wanted, didn't we? We got the ring to Rivendell, and I thought that since your getting better. That we'd be off soon.

Lincoln: (_confused)_ Off where?

Clyde: Off back to the Shire…back home.

_(Lincoln takes the ring out of his pocket and stares at it as he processes what Clyde had said. At length he reached a decision.)_

Lincoln: (_agreeing)_ Your right Clyde. We did what we set out to do. The ring will be safe here in Rivendell. (_looks at the glasses wearing hobbit)_ I am ready to go home….but first what say we get some of that elvish food Rusty and Zach have been raving about? I feel like I haven't eaten in days.

Clyde: _(chuckles as he follows)_ You haven't.

…

(_On the balcony above, Mr. Grouse and Mickswagger watch the two young hobbits wander off. The Lord of Rivendell nods.)_

Mickswagger: His strength returns.

Mr. Grouse: Yes, but that wound will never fully heal. He'll carry that scar to the end of his days.

(_Mickswagger walks away from the balcony.)_

Mickswagger: the little mates stronger than he looks. To have come so far bearing the ring, he's shown remarkable resilience to its evil.

Mr. Grouse: It's a burden he should never had had to bear. (_to Mickswagger)_ We can ask no more from Lincoln.

Mickswagger: (_suddenly serious) _Grouse, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are amasdi g in the east, and his eyes fixed on Rivendell….

(_Mr. Grouse looks away.)_

Mickswagger:.._… _And now you tell me Lucy's betrayed us. Mate our list of allies grows thin.

Mr. Grouse: (_turns back)_ Her treachery runs greater then you know…with her foul craft, Lucy has crossbreed orcs and goblin men..or was is orcs and men? At any rate she's breeding an army in the caverns underneath Isengard. An army that has no trouble moving in sunlight and covering great distance at speed. Lucy's is coming for the ring.

Mickswagger: Grouse…this evil cannot be concealed by the power of the elves. I'm afraid we don't have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!

(_Mr. Grouse walks away from the elf lord, heading for another section of balcony.)_

Mickswagger: (_insistent) _Grouse… the ring cannot stay in Rivendell..

(_Mr. Grouse looks up worriedly before he somehow senses people approaching from outside Rivendell. He turns toward the entrance as several more future characters ride in on horseback. The first is Lori. At her back is a round shield. She reigns her house to a halt and looks around. )_

_(Behind her rides a young elf woman with light blonde hair and dressed entirely in green. Its Leni. Behind her rides in Miguel and Fiona also elves. She dismounts and looks around as well.)_

Leni: Like ewww, Rivendell is so totes 2nd age! Mirkwood is so much better!

(_Behind her came several dwarfs, one is Diane , another is Paula and Francisco while in front of them is Lynn, dressed in short coat of mail rings and her pony tail poking out of the back of her helmet.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_to the elf lord)_ Dwarves and elves in the same vicinity… there's an accident just waiting to happen.

Mickswagger: This peril belongs to all middle Earth, it's falls to them to decide how to end it….

(_Mickswagger waits for Mr. Grouse to look at him before continuing)_

Mickswagger: …. The time of the elves is done mate, my people are leaving these shores? Who will you turn to when we're gone? The Dwarfs, they just hide in their mountains seeking riches, they care nothing for the world and others.

Mr. Grouse: (_decided) _It is Men that we must now place our hope.

Mickswagger: (_scoffs)_ Men? (_Turns away) _Men are weak. (_Agitated) _The strength of men is failing! The blood of Numenor is all but spent! It's pride and dignity.. forgotten! It's because of men the ring survived. (_grimly)_ Remember I was there, Grouse, I was there 3000 years ago. I was there the day the strength of men failed.

(_Flashback to the war of the last alliance. Mickswagger looks up from battle in time to see Isildur cut the one ring from Sauron's hand with Narsil's hilt shard. After the fingers turn to Ash, Isildur turns the ring in his fingers. As he stares at it, Mickswagger stands before him.)_

Mickswagger: Isildur! Hurry, Follow me!

(_Mickswagger leads Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom, sweat glistens on both of them from the heat. Mickswagger turns from the edge to stare at the human prince.)_

Mickswagger: Now's our chance, mate! Cast it into fire!

(_Isildur doesn't answer. He stares at the ring in his gloved hand. He stares towards Mickswagger.)_

Mickswagger: Destroy it!

Isildur: (_obsessed)_ No.

(_Isildur turns and starts walking away, Mickswagger looks after him imploringly.)_

Mickswagger: ISILDUR!

(_Isildur doesn't respond and continues out of the mountain of fire)_

(_Flashback ends.)_

_Mickswagger: _It should've ended that day, but evil was allowed to live end. (_turns to Mr. Grouse with a grim expression) _Isildur kept the ring. The line of the old Kings is broken. There's no strength left in the world of men. They're scattered, at each others throats, leaderless.

Mr. Grouse: (_reassuring)_ Now don't kid yourself, Mick. We both know there is ONE who could unite them. ONE who could reclaim the throne of Gondor.

Mickswagger: (_unconvinced) _Her? She turned away from that path long ago. She has chosen exile..

Mr. Grouse: (_disapproving)_ Well maybe if you weren't so hard on her while she was growing up.

Mickswagger: (_defensively)_ Hey! You try to deal with her during her rebellious rocker phase!

…

(_On a landing of Rivendell, Luna sits in a chair on the second floor, reading. The landing is empty and pale sunlight illuminates the paintings and statures that surround her. Luna's book is titled___** Rock of the 2****nd**** age**.)

Luna: (_huh)_ So that's what Mickswagger's eyes look like. (_shudders)_ No wonder he grew his bangs out.

(_Footsteps come up the stairs, alerting Luna she is no longer alone. Luna looks up as Lori steps into view, Focusing on a picture of Isildur defeating Sauron. Lori wears a reddish brown shirt under a blackleather vest. Lori stares at the painting until she gets the feeling someone's looking at her. Lori looks around and sees Luna staring at her. She raises an eyebrow quizzically.)_

Lori: Your no elf?

Luna: (_shrugs)_ Rangers like me are welcome here dude.

Lori: Who are you?

Luna: Just a dude whose friends with Mr. Grouse the Grey.

Lori: (_nods while smiling slightly) _Then it seems we're literally here on common purpose…(_pauses) _dude.

(_Luna stares at her, Lori briefly looks uncomfortable under her keen eyes. She glances over at the closest statue of a woman holding a elven shield with the shards of a sword on it. Amazed approachs it.)_

_(The sword was broken in six pieces. The largest was the hand and a half hilt which had a foot of blade still, the upper half of the hilt was black and rigid, while the lower half was sleek. Lori takes the hilt shard and bounces it in her hands.)_

Lori: (_awed) _The shards of Narsil. The blade that cut the one ring…(_she runs her finger along the edge.)_ From Sauron's hand.

(_Lori suddenly gasps as the still sharp edge cuts her finger, making it bleed.)_

Lori: (_surprised)_ Still sharp after 3000 years?

(_Lori turns to see Luna is still staring at her.)_

Lori: But literally nothing more than a broken heirloom.

(_Lori placed Narsil's hilt shard back on the shield and walks away, but due to Lori's carelessness the hilt falls to the floor, making a KLANG. Lori pauses at the noise, then continues to walk out of sight.)_

_(A hand reaches down and picks up hilt shard. Luna stares intently at it, possibly imagining the sword in its glory days of being unbroken. Then she sighs and places it back where it lay originally before stepping away with reverence.)_

_(From the side Sam comes into view, dressed as she had been in Lincoln morgul blade vision, in a white robe, with her guitar pick shaped necklace gleaming against her throat.)_

Sam: Why do you fear the past, Lunes? You're Isildur's heir…not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate.

Luna_: (sighs_) The same bad blood flows in my veins, Sam. (_turns to Sam)_ The same weakness.

(_Luna then turns to the audience.)_

Luna: And just to clear things up, to those of you reading this fanfiction, our writer is referencing Bastille's Bad Blood, not Taylor Swift's. Just wanted to clear that up

(_Luna turns back to Sam to continue the retelling. Sam steps closer to Luna.)_

Sam: (_certain)_ Your time will come, Lunes. You will face the same evil..and you will defeat it.

(_Sam stops before contacting in elvish.)_

Sam: The shadow doesn't hold sway yet. Not over you.. and not over me.

(_Later the two move to stand on a small hidden bridge in Rivendell. They stand opposite each other holding the others hands.)_

Sam: (_smiles softly while speaking elvish.)_ Do you remember when we first met, Lunes?

Luna: (_responded in elvish) _How could I forget, dude? I thought I had strayed into a dream, one that I never wanted to wake up from.

Sam: (_smile becomes sad as she reaches to stroke the Rangers face.) _Long years have passed…you didn't have the worries you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?

Luna: (_sighs as she runs her fingers over the guitar pick necklace) _You said you would bind yourself to me… even if it meant forsaking the immortal life of your people.

Sam: (_meaningfully)_ And to that I hold. I'd rather share one life time with you…then to rock out all these next ages of this world alone.

(_Luna stares at Sam while she says this. Her gaze shifts down when she feels something placed in her fist. Upon opening, She sees the guitar pick necklace resting in her palm . She looks a the elf in shock.)_

Sam: I choose a mortal life.

Luna: (_shocked whisper)_ Sam, you cannot give me this!

Sam: (_closes Luna's hand over the necklace, while smiling warmly.) _ It's mine to give to whom I wish….like my heart.

Luna: (_unable to not return the smile) _Mighty decent of you.

(_The two slowly move their heads together their lips meet.)_

**Chapter 9 everyone..just some light hearted heartwarming stuff before the quest and everyone fighting for their lives**

**And now all the fellowshIis in Rivendell.d I know Narsil is a two handed sword in the film's, but several facts in the story by J. R. R. Tolkien suggest Narsil and later Anduril was actually one handed. Since I'm a fan of Aragorn's two handed charge on the black gate in ROTK I decided to make Narsil a hand and a half sword . Hope you don'tind , you'll have to wait for Loud house ROTK for a more detailed description.**

**Until next time read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Council of Mickswagger**

(_The next morning, Lincoln was awoken by Mr. Grouse, who told him that both him and Pop-Pop were wanted at a council that Mickswagger called. Confused Lincoln followed the wizard as they collect his grandfather, then the three headed through Rivendell. Before long they came to a open area that appeared to be a council area of sorts. Mickswagger was there, dressed in a dark maroon robe and seated on a chair that compared to the others was a throne. Of course the Lord of Rivendell gets the best seat. On the end farthest from Lincoln sat Luna. Happy to finally see the person that got him this far Lincoln waves at her. Luna gives a small smile and makes a sign that now wasn't the right time for a reunion. Acknowledging this with a knowing nod Lincoln takes the indicated seat between Pop-Pop and Mr. Grouse.)_

_(Seated in the other seats around the elf lord were several characters Lincoln hadn't seen yet. One was a stern looking young woman, with blonde hair that was staring at everyone with a frown. Another was a elf with light blonde hair. Beside her was a Dwarf wearing a helmet, through which her ponytail poked out the back, she was scowling like she couldn't believe they would sit her next to the elves. Surrounding these characters were several others. As Lincoln takes all these in, Mickswagger stands causing everyone to look up at the elf lord.)_

Mickswagger: Before we begin mates, I feel we should introduce everyone…. Well everyone that matters in this story.

(_Mickswagger indicates Pop-Pop and Lincoln.)_

Mickswagger: This here is Albert Loudins, sixty years ago he found what we'll be discussing in the cave of the creature Tattler. Beside him is his grandson Lincoln who through great difficulty brought the item in question here to Rivendell. And everyone here should be familiar with Mr. Grouse the Grey

Leni: (_to the hobbits) _O-M- Gosh you guys are totes adorbz! Your even shorter than Dwarves!

Lincoln: (_hesitantly)_ Thanks?

Pop-Pop: And we're not short…everyone else in Middle Earth is just freakishly tall.

(_After introducing the hobbits, Mickswagger pointed out the young blonde woman as well as the blonde elf and the Dwarf.)_

Mickswagger: This is Lorimir, daughter of the Steward of Gondor, Lynnthor who has ridden far from the city of Minas Tirith. Over there is Lenilas of the woodland realm of Mirkwood. And the Dwarf is Lynn from the Lonely Mountain. And of course Luna of the Dúnedin Rangers.

Lincoln: (_gestures to Paula, Diane, Francisco, Miguel and Fiona.) _And what about them?

Mickswagger: (_shrugs) _Oh they're just several very minor characters who accompanied the ones I called, but you'll never see them again after this chapter.

Luna: Harsh but accurate.

Paula: Coulda done without the rudeness though.

Miguel: (_sad) _So much for my spinoff.

(_Introductions out of the way, Mickswagger gets to the matter at hand.)_

Mickswagger: Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. No one can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this one fate, this one doom. (_to Lincoln)_ Lincoln mate, bring forth the ring.

(_Self-conscious Lincoln gets up and slowly approaches the stone plinth the elf lord indicated. With all eyes on him, he carefully pulled the ring out of his pocket and set it on the top, before walking back to his seat. Lori places her hand to her mouth and stares at the ring in wonder.)_

Lori: So it is true.

(_Lincoln sits back down and closes his eyes with a sigh, for some reason he didn'tcare for the ring to be away from him. Leni and Lynn eye the ring suspiciously not caring how it seemed to speak to them.)_

Lori: (_stands up addressing everyone) _In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying you doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found.

(_Lori had steadily approached the stone plinth as she spoke. Mickswagger and Mr. Grouse see this and exchanged a look of concern.)_

_(Lori continues entranced, reaching towards the ring.)_

Lori: (_repeating)_ Isildur's bane.

Mickswagger: (_shouting as he shoots to his feet)_ Lorimir!

(_Mr. Grouse shoots to his feet as well, suddenly the sky grows dark as Mr. Grouse spoke in an evil sounding language. Lori jumps back. Lynn shouts and pulls out her ax as she stares at the sky. Mickswagger holds his head as if pained. Leni closes her eyes, grimicing. Lincoln stares at the ring as it seemed to speak.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_black speech of Mordor)_ One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and the darkness bind them!

(_The sky clears as quickly as it darkened, the sun shines once more as Lori takes her seat, looking shocked.)_

Mickswagger: (_stares at the wizard in horrified anger)_ Your pushing it Grouse! Never before has anyone uttered words of THAT tongue here in Imladris!

(_Mr. Grouse takes his seat once more.)_

Mr. Grouse: I do not ask your pardon Mick, for the black speech may soon be heard in every corner of the west. (_He gazes at everyone present)_ The ring is all together evil.

Lori: (_shakes her head and rises again)_ Aye, it's a gift! A gift to the forest of Mordor. Why not use this ring? (_She walks around looking at everyone) _Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at Bay. By the blood of OUR people! Are your lands kept safe?! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!

(_Luna had sat quietly listening to everyone else, but this comment caught her attention.)_

Luna: You cannot wield it! None of us can. (_Lori turns to face her)_ The one ring answers to Sauron alone, dudes. It has no other master.

Lori: (_scathingly) _And what would a Ranger literally know of this matter?

(_Lori's comment seemed to offend Leni, for the elf stood up glaring at the Gondorian woman.)_

Leni: This is no mere Ranger! She is Lunagorn, daughter of Luluthorn. You totes owe her your allegiance…..

(_Lori stares at Luna, Lincoln does likewise.)_

Lori: (_unimpressed)_ Lunagorn…..this is Isildur's heir?

Luna: (_defensive_) Gotta problem, dude?

(_Lincoln looks at Luna in amazement.)_

Leni: (_continues)_ And that also like…makes her heir to the throne of Gondor.

(_Lincoln felt like his brain was about to overload with all this information…Luna…heir to a throne?)_

Lincoln: _(leans close to Mr. Grouse) _I thought she was only a Ranger.

Mr. Grouse: (_whispers back) _Only a Ranger! My young hobbit, that's all Rangers are: the last remnants of the old kingdom of Númenor.

(_Lincoln processes this as Luna holds up a hand to Leni.)_

Luna: (_speaking elvish)_ Sit down, Leni.

Lori: (_facing Leni)_ Gondor has no King or Queen. (_Shifts her gaze to Luna ) _Gondor literally needs no King or Queen.

(_Lori takes her seat, where she gazes at the Ranger disdainfully.)_

Luna: (_under breath_) Don't want to rule your cruddy city anyway. Too white and this ain't the Beatles.

Mr. Grouse: (_agrees with Luna)_ Luna is correct , however. We cannot use it.

Mickswagger: _(stands up grimly)_ You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed.

Lynn: (_snorts)_ Then what are you losers waiting for? Let's destroy the thing already!

(_Before anyone can stop her, Lynn picks up her ax and rushes over to the stone plinth. Mickswagger and Mr. Grouse exchange another worried look. She lifts the ax high and brings it down on the Ring . Ring and ax meet. A shock vision of the eye of Sauron flashes in Lincolns mind. He clutches his head in sudden pain. Mr. Grouse looks at Lincoln in concern. The shaft of Lynn's ax ricochets and rebounds striking her in the head, throwing her to the floor. Diane and Francisco move to help her to her feet.)_

Lynn: (_disbelief) _What! Denied!?

(_Around the undamaged ring, the shattered remains of Lynn's ax blade sit on the stone plinth.)_

Mickswagger: (_irritated)_ The ring cannot be destroyed, Lynn. Not by any means that we here possess. The ring was forged in the fiery cracks of Mount Doom…only there can it be unmade…**.**it must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from once it came…..

(_he pauses as the ring _continues to whisper _after Lynn foolishly struck it with her ax_.)

Mickswagger: ….One of you must do this.

(_Everyone is silent as this is received. After a few seconds Pop-Pop stands up.)_

Pop-Pop: Very well, Mick, say no more. It's clear what your saying, Albert the silly hobbit started this. So now he should finish this and take it to them one last time.

Mickswagger: (_sagely)_ Starting is to great a claim. You make a valiant offer. But this one is beyond you.

Lori: (_adding)_ One literally does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand warriors could you do this. (_shakes her head)_ It is folly.

(_As Lori finishes her prophet of doom, Leni stands up quickly.)_

Leni: (_urgent_) Have you heard nothing Lord Mickswagger said!? The ring is bad news. It must be destroyed!

Lynn: (_still sore from her attack on the ring) _And I suppose you want to be the one to do it, you pointy eared princess!? You elves always were attention hogs! You and your pointy ears think your all that! But you ain't!

Leni That makes zero sense.

(_Lynn angrily shoves the taller being.)_

Lynn: You make zero sense!

(Leni_ looks momentarily confused, before her face morphed to a defiant expression. The elf returns the Dwarfs shove, prompting the dwarf to shove back. On the second shove, Miguel comes to his friends aid and shoves the dwarf as well.)_

Miguel: Don't shove people!

Lori: (_ignoring the squabbling)_ And if we fail what then? (_grows angry as she stands out of her chair) _What happens when Sauron takes back what is his!?

(_Tempers start to rise, Leni and Lynn's shoving match had started to turn into an almost full on brawl. Both of the group's minor character companions had come to their friends defense as well as the men that came with Lori. All sides begin talking and arguing.)_

Lynn: I'll be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf! Never trust an elf!

(_As the Elves, Dwarfs and Men continue to argue, Lori started yelling at Mickswagger for no apparent reason. Mr. Grouse shakes his head I disbelief at how foolish everyone was acting. Lincoln stares at the ring as it lay on the stone plinth, seeing everyone's yelling and counterarguments reflected on its simple gold surface. Mr. Grouse rides in a attempt to bring everyone back to their senses.)_

Mr. Grouse_: (yelling)_ Are you fools insane! Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves here, Sauron's power grows!? None can escape it! All you whippersnappers will be destroyed!

(_Lincoln continues to stare at the ring, watching the arguments back and forth. The only ones not participating in the verbal battles are Lincoln and Luna. As Lincoln continues to watch , fire seems to overcome the surface of the ring, covering the debaters in the flames. Suddenly Lincoln shoots to his feet.)_

Lincoln: (_yelling)_ I will take it!

(_Everyone is to engrossed in their disagreements, no one hears him.)_

Lincoln: (_louder)_ I will take it!

(_Mr. Grouse hears him and closes his eyes sadly)_

Lincoln: I will take the ring to Mordor….

(_Everyone's argument's cease as they turn to stare at the white haired hobbit in awe of his suprising courage.) _

Lincoln: (_sheepish)_…Though I do not know the way.

(_For a moment everyone continues to stare at the hobbit. Then Mr. Grouse stepped forward.)_

Mr. Grouse: I will help you bear this burden, Lincoln Loudins. So long as it is yours to bear.)

(_Mr. Grouse stands behind him. Luna gets up next, with a small smile like she was expecting this.)_

Luna: If by my life or death I can save you I will, I beg leave to once again to be your companion, Linc….

(_Luna walks to Lincoln and kneels before him.)_

Luna: My swords yours little dude.

Lincoln: (_relieved) _I would have begged you to come, Luna. I been wanting to thank you for all you did getting us here.

Luna: No thanks necessary, I may have started as a favor for Grouse, but i'd be lying to myself if I say I haven't grown fond of you.

(_Mickswagger and Mr. Grouse watch this exchange, and look at each other, they both smile. Luna stands beside Lincoln.)_

Leni: Like swords are good and all, but you can't beat a bow and arrow, especially an elven bow and arrow. You can have mine, well not have it…what I mean is I'd like to come with you guys.

(_Leni moves to join the group, Lynn stands up.)_

Lynn: Whoa, Whoa, if you think I'm gonna stand here and let an elf take all the glory. You got another thing coming! Lynnsanity is in, and she's bringing her ax…as soon as I get another one.

(_Lynn heads over, her and Leni stare at each other. They both grimace upon realizing they'll be traveling…together. Lynn joins them.)_

_(Lori examines the unlikely group.)_

Lori: You carry the fate of us all little one. (_looks at Mickswagger) _But if this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will literally see it done.

(_Lori heads over towards them. At that moment there is a shout from behind some bushes, Clyde runs out of his hiding spot, he stands beside his friend and crosses his arms.)_

Clyde: (_bravely) _Lincoln's not going anywhere without me!

Mickswagger: (_smiles conspiring)_ No indeed, since it seems impossible to separate you two. Even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.

(_Clyde mutters and looks away. From their hiding spots behind some pillers, Rusty and Zach watch this unfold. The run from behind cover.)_

Rusty: Wait! We're coming too!

(_Mickswagger whirls around astounded, as the two red headed hobbits join their fellows.)_

Rusty: You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!

Zach: Besides you need people with intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing.

Rusty: (_wise cracking) _Well that rules you out, Zach.

(_Mickswagger starts at the motley Crew.)_

Mickswagger: Nine companions…. So be it! You mates shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!

Leni: Awesome… So like where are we going?

Everyone: (_facepalms)_

**Chapter 10, the fellowship is formed and the quest has been accepted**

**Next chapter…Albert gives Lincoln more gifts and the ring heads south.**

**Please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The ring heads south.**

(_The next morning, the Fellowship made preparations to leave Rivendell. Most of the group was out by the front gates, going through the supplies Mickswagger had provided them. Lincoln however was in Pop-Pop's room. Albert had a few last minute gifts to give his grandson.)_

_(Lincoln watches the older hobbit pull out an old wooden box and fumbles around inside. Eventually pulling out an old cloth bundle, and unveiled a short sword in a battered leather scabbard.)_

Pop-Pop: My old sword, Sting! (_hands it to Lincoln)_ Here take it! Take it!

(_Lincoln draws the weapon from it's sheath, admiring how the light of the sun dances on the Xiphos like blade, as he gently turns it in his hand.)_

Lincoln: Ok! This is cool! It's so light.

Pop-Pop: (_chuckles proudly) _Yes, yes…made by the elves you know. The blade glows blue when orcs are close…. (_Lincoln angles the blade downward to stare at the elvish runes traced in the blade)_And it's times like that, Linc, when you have to be extra careful.

(_Lincoln returns Sting to it's sheath, as Pop-Pop again reaches into the box and pulls out a short shirt of closely woven mail rings the color of silver.)_

Pop-Pop: Here's something you'll find useful. Mithril, as light as a feather and as hard as Dwarfs head. (_suddenly becomes depressed)_ I regret not giving you this before I left the Shire. I'd be willing to bet it would have stopped the morgul blade at Weathertop. (_brightens)_ No time for regrets now, come on. Let's see how it looks on ya, kiddo!

(_Excitedly Lincoln unbuttons the top shirt he was wearing, Pop-Pop looks up to see a familiar gold band hanging from the chain around his grandsons neck.)_

Pop-Pop: (_feigns surprise)_ Oh. My old Ring.

(_Lincoln looks at his grandfather worriedly as he begins to fidget.)_

Pop-Pop: (_obsessive)_ I'd…very much like to hold it.. last time.

(_Feeling it would be best to remove the ring from his grandfathers sight, Lincoln begins to button his shirt. Pop-Pop watches as the ring is covered up. Suddenly his face morphs into a horrible vision, as his eyes nearly bulge from their sockets and he utters a horrible raspy growl as he lunges for the ring. Lincoln backs up horrified. Pop-Pop suddenly returns to normal, looking almost frail as he backs away shocked at what he did.)_

Pop-Pop: (_sorrowful_) I'm sorry I brought this mess on you, Linc… I'm sorry you have to carry this burden. (_turns and sits down, before suddenly breaking down in tears) _I'm sorry for everything!

(_Pop-Pop continues crying until Lincoln comes over and puts his hand on his shoulder. Pop-Pop's crying quiets down, as he puts his hand over his grandsons. Together the two Loudins sit in silence.)_

_(A short while later, Lincoln joins the rest of the Fellowship, by the gate. They are soon joined by Mickswagger, Sam and several other elves from Rivendell.)_

Mickswagger: Well mates, the time has come. The ring bearer is setting out on a quest for Mount Doom. For those of you traveling with him, no oath or bond is laid for you to go further than you will…

(_Luna half listens as she stares at Sam in the crowd with a small smile. Sam doesn't share her feelings and looks worried.)_

Rusty: Man, what kind off person would agree to a quest of this magnitude, then bail?

Zach: (_agreeing)_ Yeah, that'd be a real douchebag move._:…_

Mickswagger:…Farewell, and may the blessings of elves, men..all free folk go with you.

(_Leni and Luna bow their heads with their hands on their chest in the appropriate elvish farewell. Mr. Grouse inclines his head.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_to Lincoln)_ The fellowship awaits the ring bearer.

(_Lincoln turns and makes his way through the others with Luna and Mr. Grouse being the last he pasted. The others file behind him. Before him past the exit of Rivendell, one path going left and the other right.)_

Lincoln: Mordor Mr. Grouse…is it left or right?

Mr. Grouse: …Left.

(_Lincoln turns and heads left. Behind him Mr. Grouse, Lynn, Lori, Rusty, Zach , Leni and Clyde leading Bill the pony leave Rivendell to begin their journey to the Mountain of fire.)_

_(Luna pause on the threshold so to speak. She turns to stare at Sam one last time. She had she'd her hooded cloak for some time, now she wore a travel worn black coat resembling a duster that reached down to her knees. She saw Sam's worried expression and flashed a small reassuring smile accompanied by a nod before she turned and followed the others.)_

_(Sam bowed her head, unwilling to accept this could be the last time she saw her beloved Ranger.)_

_(After leaving the sight of the elves, and crossing the bridge. Mr. Grouse lead the company along the same cliffside path Leni had traveled to get to Rivendell. The path leads to a rocky valley with the Fellowship passing some ruins before giving way to another scrubland. Mr. Grouse takes his hand off one of the two rocks on either side. Behind him comes Leni, after her Lynn holding her new AC on her shoulders, then the hobbits Lincoln, Rusty, Zach, Clyde, Bill the pony, Lori and bringing up the rear Luna.)_

(_The fellowship's plan was to hold their current course west of the Misty mountains for forty days, hopefully the gap of Rohan was still open. From there turn east to Mordor.)_

_(Later they came to a formation of rocks. Here they decided to rest. Soon Clyde had a fire going and was cooking up some bangers and mash. He spears a sausage, adds it to a plate containing more sausages and a pile of potatoes, and carries it to Lincoln who is watching Rusty and Zach receive sword fighting lessons from Lori and Luna. Lori handled the actual training while Luna sat nearby and shouted out pointers and moved her hand to show them how to hold their weapons.)_

_(Right now Lori was dueling Zach)_

Lori: (_swinging her sword, while Zach blocks)_ 1! 2! 5! Good, literally not bad for a twerp. (_They repeat)_

Luna: (_calling out)_ Move your feet, dude.

Rusty: Not bad, Zach.

Zach: Thanks Rust.

Lori: (_turns to Rusty)_ Alright Faster!

(_They continue the training. Clyde and Lincoln exchange a look, with Clyde shaking his head. Further up Leni stands lookout, while Mr. Grouse sits contemplating their next move. Nearby Lynn stands around._

Lynn: (_irate_) You know if anyone was to ask my opinion, which they haven't! I'd say we were taking the long way round! (_to the wizard) _Yo Grouse! What say we cut through the Mines of Moria. My friend Margo is there, she'd give us a MVP welcome.

Mr. Grouse: (_shakes his head, clearly not agreeing with the dwarf.)_ No Lynn. I would not take the path of Moria unless there was no other choice.

(_Lynn frowns as Leni strolls past her, seeing something ominous in the distance, strange ,shape in the sky. Back with the sword training, Lori's sword slides across Zach's blade, catching the shortest hobbit on his wrist. Zach shouts in pain and grabs his wrist)_

Zach: AHHH!

Lori: (_surprised)_ Sorry!

(_Holding his wrist, Zach kicks her in the knee. Rusty tackles her to the ground. Zach joins the taller hobbit in tickling the human mercilessly. Lori laughs.)_

Rusty: For the Shire!

Zach: (_laughs) _Help me,! Hold her down Rust!

(_Luna watches for a few seconds. She gets up to separate them._

Luna: Ok, dudes that's enough.(_she tries to separate them, but Rusty and Zach grab her around the legs and pull her legs out from under her. Luna hits the ground groaning. Leni continues to stare at the suspicious shape heading towards them.)_

_(Everyone starts to notice it.)_

Clyde: What is that?

Lynn: (_still angry with Mr. Grouse) _Nothing, wimp! Just a cloud!

Lori: (_getting up)_ It's literally moving too fast. And against the wind.

(_The shape gets close enough for Leni's elf eyes to see.)_

Leni: Bats from Dunland!

Luna: (_urgently)_ Hide! Linc hurry!

(_The fellowship hurry to hide. succeeding in doing so seconds before the bats fly overhead screeching. They fly around the formation before heading of in the opposite direction.)_

_(The fellowship leave their hiding spots as soon as the bats are out of eyesight and earshot.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_distasteful)_ Spies of Lucy. The way South is being watched. We have no choice! (_Looks at the nearby snowcapped mountains)_ We must the pass of Caradhas!

…

(_Later the fellowship struggle through the heavy snow. Mr. Grouse is at the head of the line of travelers. Lincoln slips and tumbles down a short distance )_

Luna: (_hurries to stop him tumbling)_ Lincoln!

(_The Ranger stops the hobbit and helps him to his feet. Lincoln brushes snow of his clothes, when he suddenly feels something off, the ring isn't around his neck! He then spots the ring lying in the snow, where it had fallen from around his neck. Someone picks it up. Its Lori. Lori stares at the ring. Sensing something is up Mr. Grouse looks behind him as the scene unfolds.)_

Luna: Lori.

(_Lori stands motionless, transfixed on the ring)_

Lori: (_quietly) _It's a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… such a little thing (_she reaches to touch it.)_

Luna: (_louder) _Lori!

(_Lori snaps out of it and looks towards the Ranger.)_

Luna: (_indicates Lincoln)_ Give the ring to Linc.

(_By now everyone else had turned to see what was going on. Lori moves over to them and holds the ring out for Lincoln to take. Lincoln reclaims it.)_

Lori: As you wish. (_chuckles lightly)_ I could literally care less.

(_Lori looks at Luna, catching the Rangers hard look, Lori smile falters. Then she chuckles again as she ruffles Lincolns hair, before turning to continue up the mountain.)_

_(Luna watches the Gondorian. She takes her hand off her sword hilt.)_

…

_(In the pits of Isengard, the regiment of bats fly around hundreds of orcs as they make weapons, or pull more Uruks from their sacks. Lucy listens to the bats as they fly screeching around.)_

Lucy: (_sigh) _Good work Fangs...So Grouse you try to lead them over Caradhas. And if that fails.. what'll you do then? If the mountain defeats you , will you risk a more dangerous road?

(_Back with the fellowship, a blizzard had started, making their progress slower, and the hobbits could not make their way through the frozen precipitation. Luna had to resort to carrying Lincoln and Clyde, while Lori did the same with Rusty and Zach. They struggle through the snow. All except Leni , who being an elf simply strolls lightly across the top. Suddenly a snowball flies through the air and strikes her, knocking her face first into the snow. She picks herself up and looks around.)_

Leni: (_accusing)_ Like, totally uncool who threw that!?

(_Not far away, Lynn chuckles into her sleeve before composing herself.)_

Lynn: Better watch out elf, you never know where an attack like that could come from.

(_Leni looks around worriedly.)_

Leni: Guys be careful, the snow is making itself into snowballs and throwing itself! _(Everyone just shakes their heads)_

(_The fellowship continues to make their way through the snow. Leni stops again as they reach a snowladdened ledge. She looks around uneasy. It seems the blizzard is chanting.)_

Leni: There's a fell voice on the wind. And it doesn't sound friendly either.

(_Mr. Grouse stops as he listens. Instantly he knows what's up.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_shouts over the storm)_ It's Lucy!

(_Snow falls from above. Around them the storm gets worse.)_

Luna: (_urgently)_ Grouse! She's trying to bring down the mountain! We gotta turn back dudes!

Mr. Grouse: No_! (raises his staff, trying to counter Lucy's magic)_ Sleep Caradhas! Lie still, be still! Hold your wrath!

(_on top of Isengard, Lucy stands with her arms wide as she stares at the mountains. As she continues to chant, dark clouds form and converge on the distant mountains.)_

_(Lucy's voice is now heard by all in the group. A flash of lightning suddenly burst across the sky striking the mountain peak. Lincoln looks up horrified as a huge avalanche of snow plunges down upon them. The Fellowship throw themselves against the cliffface as snow piles around them. Luna and Lori do their best to shield the hobbits. Within moments everyone is enveloped in the dense snowfall.)_

_(They dig themselves out, Luna and Lori pull the hobbits out. The blizzard continues.)_

Lori: (_urgent)_ We need to get off the mountain! If we take the gap of Rohan, we can take the west road to my city!

Luna: (_yelling over the storm)_ The gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!

Lynn: If we cannot go over the mountain, why not go under it? Let's go through the mines of Moria.

(_Mr. Grouse suddenly looks worried. Back at Isengard, Lucy having seen this in the palantir, goes to her study and located the appropriate book. She sits down and flips through)_

Lucy: (_dead-pan) _Moria. You fear to go into those mines, don't you Grouse? The dwarves delved to greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dum. Shadow and flame.

(_Lucy stops on a page, a terrible flaming creature stares at her from the book.)_

(_Grouse considers their options. Freeze and finish the quest early or risk going through the mines. He reaches an ultimatum.)_

Mr. Grouse: Let the ring bearer decide.

(_Lincoln feels the weight of the having to decide which path to take. He looks at the other three hobbits shivering against the Ranger and Gondorian.)_

Mr. Grouse: Lincoln?

Lincolns: (_decided)_ We will go through the mines.

Mr. Grouse: (_nods grimly)_ So be it.

…

(_After leaving the snow covered mountains, the company make their way through a rocky, misty terrain beside the mountains, jutting from the side is a strange rocky structure .)_

Mr. Grouse: (_once more in the lead)_ Lincoln. Come and help an old wizard.

(_Knowing that Mr. Grouse possibly had another reason for asking his assistance, Lincoln nevertheless comes and puts the wizards arms around his shoulder and they keep walking. As expected Mr. Grouse gets to the point.)_

Mr. Grouse: How's your shoulder Lincoln?

Lincoln: Better than it was.

Mr. Grouse: And the ring…

(_Lincoln stops and looks up the elderly wizard.)_

Mr. Grouse:….You feel its power growing, don't you? I felt it too, you must be careful. Evil will be drawn to it from outside the fellowship..(_pause)_ And I fear from within.

(_They both go quiet as Lori walked past.)_

Lincoln: Well then who do I trust?

Mr. Grouse: (_calmly)_ You must trust yourself. Trust your own strength.

Lincoln: (_confused)_ What do you mean?

Mr. Grouse: There are many power in this world for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am…and against some I have not yet been tested.

(_Suddenly Lynn comes to a stop beside them and gasps as she stares at something ahead.)_

Lynn: (_awed) _We're here dorks. (_points ahead)_ The walls of Moria!

(_Ahead of them stands a mighty cliff face looking over a dark lake.)_

_(Lincoln's foot slips and plunges into the icy water. He pulls it out hurriedly. Footing is treacherous on the mossy and greasy stone path. The group moves in single file. Mr. Grouse and Lynn are ahead tapping the rocky walls with their ax and staff respectively.)_

Lynn: Dwarf doors are in invisible when closed. No one could find us in the good old days.

Mr. Grouse: Quite right, Lynn. The doors own masters couldn't find them … if their secrets were lost.

Leni: Like, why isn't that surprising.

(_Lynn shoots the elf a scathing dirty look.)_

_(Mr. Grouse comes to a smooth stretch of wall between two trees and brushes dirt off it. Carved lines come into view.)_

Mr. Grouse: Itidin. Mirrors starlight…. (_looks up)_ And Moonlight.

(_The clouds part, a full moon comes into view. Light falls an the wall and slowly the carved lines begin to glow white forming the shape of a door with interlacing ancient letters and symbols.) _

Mr. Grouse: (_reading)_ It reads " the doors of Durin,. Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.

Rusty: Ok. That's not confusing. What's that mean.

Mr. Grouse: (_confident)_ Quite simple, if you're a friend, you need only to say the password and the doors will open.

(_Mr. Grouse raises his staff and begins to grandly chant in elvish, nothing happens. He looks momentarily surprised before trying a different spell. The door stands fast. When that failed, Grouse put his weight against the door and pushed with all his might.)_

Zach: Nothing's happening.

Mr. Grouse: (_bitterly)_ I once know every spell in the tongues of elves, men and orcs. Doggone memory!

Zach: So what are we gonna do ?

Mr. Grouse: How about we take turns knocking you head against them Zach Gurdle! If that don't shatter them, and I'm allowed a few minutes of peace. I'll try to find the opening words.

(_Later the only sounds that could be heard was Mr. Grouse mutter various spells under his breath, while the fellowship waited around passing the time as best they could.)_

_(A short way away, Luna and Clyde unladen Bill the pony.)_

Luna: Sorry Bill, Mines are no place for a pony. Even one as brave as you, dude.

Clyde: (_sadly_) Good bye bill

(_Luna points the pony in the opposite direction and sends on his way.)_

Luna: (_to Clyde)_ Don't worry, Clydesdale. He knows the way home.

(_Rusty and Zach throw stones in the lake nearby. Zach readies to throw another , but a hand on his wrist stops him. He looks up to see Luna eying the water warily.) _

Luna: (_ominously) _Don't disturb the water. I feel it giving off bad vibes.

(_Behind her Lori joins them.)_

Lori: Glad it's not just me. I feel like there's something watching in there.

(_At the door, Mr. Grouse throws his staff on the ground and sits down in exasperation. Muttering under his breath. The two humans continue to stare at the water. Suddenly thinking the door couldn'tbe opened fast enough.)_

(_Lincoln gets up walks over to the door, examining the words "speak friend and enter". As he studies it something clicks, it couldn't be something as simple as say friend and enter.? Only one way to find out)_

Lincoln: It's a riddle, speak friend and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?

(_At the lake Luna, Lori, Rusty and Zach, keep staring at the water. Did something just move in there?)_

Mr. Grouse: (_considering what Linc said)_ Mellon.

(_Instantly the glowing lines fade as the stone doors creak outwards. A yawning darkness awaits them. Startled by the noise the members of the group look and see they can now continue.)_

_(They follow Grouse inside, as he fits a crystal on the end of his staff. Luna and Lori enter last of all still warily watching the water.)_

Lynn: (_to Leni as they enter)_ So miss Elf , you'll enjoy the MVP hospitality of the dwarfs. Roaring fires, good drinks, Red meat right off the bone!

Leni: I prefer kale juice and a nice salad.

Lynn : Kale has no place in Middle Earth!

(_Mr. Grouse ignites the crystal on his staff, filling the chamber with pale light.)_

Lynn: (_incredulously)_ This wimps, is the home of my friend Margo. And they call it a mine? A mine!

(_ Lori looks around grimly.)_

Lori: This literally isn't a mine….it's a tomb.

(_Shocked everyone looks down and sees what made her say that. Skeletons, Dwarf skeletons were littering the ground everywhere, arrows sticking out of their armor coverings. Lynn looks around horrified.)_

Lynn: No! No! (_runs to the closet skeleton and screams in lament. Leni pulls one of the arrows out and examines the crude point.)_

Leni: (_disgusted)_ Ewww, Goblins.

(_Prepared for an attack, Luna and Lori draw their swords and assume fighting stances while Leni nocks an arrow.)_

Lori: (_firmly)_ We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Get out . Get out!

_(In the back the four hobbits back away nervously. Towards the water. Lincoln feels something slimy, cold and gross seize him around the ankle and pulls him down with a shout. A greenish-black slimy tentacle had risen from the water and was now dragging him in. As Rusty and Zach hurry to pull him back Clyde turns to the others.)_

Clyde: Luna!

Luna: (_looks to see)_ Blimey!

(_The hobbits and tentacle engage in a tug of war over Lincoln. Clyde runs to helps, drawing his sword.)_

Clyde: I'm coming Linc! I'm coming! (_Slashes the tentacle)_ Get off him!

(_The tentacle retreats, the three fingered end half severed. Before the hobbits can recover more tentacles shot from the lake, smacking the hobbits aside and seizes Linc once more, lifting thrashing hobbit into the air.)_

Lincoln: I hope this doesn't become a regular theme in these stories!

(_More tentacles move to wrap him. Leni runs out of the mines and shots one. Luna and Lori wade into the water, slashing and hacking at the coils. They lift Lincoln higher as from the water the owner of the tentacles reveals itself. It has the head of Lily with slimy greenish-black skin, multiple tentacles and a large mouth with sharp teeth.)_

Monster: Poo Poo! (_maneuvers Lincoln to drop into its mouth.)_

_(Lincoln screams some more, as Lori severs one tentacle with a powerful stroke, make the creature spasm. )_

Luna: Let him go! You freaky Calamari!

(_Lori's attack weakened it's hold on Lincoln, before it could recover it's grip, Luna severs another tentacle holding the hobbit. The monster groans and releases Lincoln. The white haired hobbit lands in Lori's arms.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_beckons everyone to hurry)_ Quick! Into the mines!

Lori: (_making her way to shore holding Lincoln while Luna holds of the tentacles)_Leni!

(_Leni fires an arrow, hitting the creature just over an eye. The best groans and reels. These few precious seconds where all Luna and Lori needed to exit the water and plunge into the mines. Angrily cheated of it's meal, the monster smashes the doors after the Fellowships retreating forms sealing them in darkness.)_

**Chapter 11, yep I made Lily the watcher in the water, come on there's not that many Characters a baby can play in Lord of the Rings. Next chapter the mines of Moria?**

**Also just a quick shout out to everyone who favorited and reads these story so far. Your all awesome Especially you Matthiamore, without you this story wouldn'thave come to fruition, and your constant encouragement keeps me going!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Mines of Moria**

(_Mr. Grouse illuminated his staff, he looks around the hall in its light.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_grimly)_ We now have only one choice..we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things then orcs..in the deep places of the world.

(_The fellowship follow the wizard up a nearby flight of stone stairs. The stairs lead up to a precarious walkway, below them sits the mine workings of Moria.)_

Mr. Grouse: Be quiet will you. It's a four day journey to the other side. With luck our presence here will go unnoticed. But when are good guys ever lucky?

Lynn: (_to Leni)_ You hear that elf? Four days underground, think you can handle it?

Leni: Please, this is a cakewalk compared to the two day blowout sales at the Mirkwood mall. You haven't seen what wood elves will do for a fleater sleeve blouse. (_shudders)._

_(The fellowship cross the walkway and continues deeper into the mines. The bones of dwarf skeletons are strewn about, desecrated by goblins, while the walls are slandered with goblin graffiti in dried dwarf blood. Leni sees this and reconsiders her earlier statement.)_

Leni: then again…

(_The company kept walking. They make their way along a walled ledge. Ladders stick out from below, leading down into the inner workings of the mines below.)_

Clyde: This place is a dump. What on Middle Earth brought the dwarves here?

Lynn: Mithril, losers. The moria mines are the only place in Middle Earth were you can find the stuff!

Mr. Grouse: (_examines_ a bucket _hanging_ _nearby_) Albert had a shirt of Mithril rings that he got from the Lonely Mountain. Wonder what happened to it ? Probably still gathering dust at the Shire museum.

Lynn: (_shocked)_ What!? That old fart had a corset of Mithril? Does he know how many warriors would kill for something like that!?

Mr. Grouse: _(amused)_ Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than all the Shire.

(_Among the hobbits Lincoln didn't say anything. His hand strayed to the Mithril vest, hidden underneath his regular shirt. Was he really wearing something worth more than their beloved Shire.)_

_(Later the company reach a three way fork in the tunnel, each path leading down into darkness, bringing them to a stop.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_worriedly)_ I have no memory of this place.

(_While the wizard sat deliberating which tunnel to take, the rest of the company made a temporary camp, where they sat waiting in nervous silence. Least there was no hobbit hungry monster lurking behind them this time…hopefully.)_

Zach: (_after a while)_ Rust.

Rusty: Yeah Zach?

Zach: I just realized something. You, me, Clyde and Mr. Grouse are the only characters whose name doesn't start with L?

Rusty: Yeah, I know it's weird, it's like their related or something.

Zach: Rust, are we lost?

Rusty: No, quiet Mr. Grouse is thinking.

Zach: Rust, I'm hungry.

(_Everyone else passes the time as best they can once again. Lincoln sits nearby the edge leading down to the mining area. He looks over the edge. His face shifts to a surprised expression when he sees a small, emaciated creature dart out of sight in the darkness.)_

_(Lincoln shoots to his feet, not sure if he really saw it. Lincoln scurries over to Mr. Grouse, staring at the tunnels before him.)_

Lincoln: There's something down there!

Mr. Grouse: (_unsurprised)_ It's Tattler.

Lincoln: (_disbelieving)_ Tattler?

Mr. Grouse: she's been following us for three days.

Lincoln: But Luna left her in Mirkwood, she told us.

Mr. Grouse: I figured she'd find a way to slip free. Now the ring has drawn her here…she'll never be free of her need for it. She both hates and loves the ring, same as she hates and loves herself.

Lincoln: (_grim)_ It's a pity Pop-Pop didn't kill that vile creature when he had the chance!

Mr. Grouse: (_looks at Lincoln)_ Pity?..it was pity stayed Albert's hand some that die deserve life, many that live deserve death. Can you give it to them Linc?...

(_Lincoln frowns.)_

Mr. Grouse… Don't rush to deal out death and judgement. I feel that for good or ill Lola will have a part to play in this story before the end. Albert's pity may determine the fate of many.

Lincoln: (_sorrowful) _I wish the ring had never come to me..I wish none of this had happened.

Mr. Grouse: (_sagely)_ So do all who live to see such times, but that's not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world besides the will of evil. Albert was meant to find the ring, in which case you were also meant to have it…and that is an encouraging thought.

(_Lincoln ponders what the wizard says. Mr. Grouse looks at the right hand tunnel and suddenly gasps.)_

Mr. Grouse: Aha! It's that way…(_under breath)_ I'm 93% sure.

(_Everyone rises to their feet.)_

Rusty: He's remembered!

Mr. Grouse: (_correcting) _No. But it stinks less down this way. Always follow your nose, when in doubt ,Rusty Spokes.

(_Mr. Grouse leads the way down the stairs of the new tunnel. The time passes unknown amongst the group. Suddenly Mr. Grouse stops and raises his staff.)_

Mr. Grouse: All right, I'm gonna risk a little more light.

(_The Grey wizard's staff briefly flashes, revealing a gigantic hall filled with stone pillars. Far above Lincoln sees a vast roof, likewise far to the sides are glass smooth stone walls.)_

Mr. Grouse: That's right, behold the ancient dwarf kingdom of Dwarrowdelf!

Clyde: (_awed)_ Well, there's an eye opener. See it's special effects like these that make LOTR's better than the Hobbit.

(_The fellowship continues on their journey through the dark, weaving through the pillars. They pass by a wooden door that stands ajar, there's arrows embedded in the beams and a pair of goblin skeletons leaning on either side like sentries.)_

Lynn: (_apparently sensing something the others don't rushes towards it)_ Oh!

Mr. Grouse: Lynn! Get your dwarf butt back here!

(_Lynn doesn't listen and enters the room. Knowing they have to follow to move the retelling along, the rest proceeds behind her.)_

_(Inside the room, there are dwarf and goblin skeletons everywhere. A shaft of moonlight illuminates the two level room, the second level consists of a ledge all the way around _lined_ with pillars. In the back sits a stone well, at the center sits a marble white block about five feet long. It's here Lynn stops and falls to her knees.)_

Lynn: (_devastated) _No…Oh No! (_Lynn quietly sobs as the rest of the fellowship files in. Mr. Grouse approaches the slab and reads the runes carved in the top.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_reverently)_ Here lies Margo..lord of Moria. (_pauses) _She is dead then, it's as I feared.

(_Looking around the wizard sees a skeleton wearing a head band cluching a battered, cracked covered book. Handing his hat and staff to Zach who was closet, he takes it.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_to Zach)_ Here make yourself useful.

Lynn: (_sniffling)_ That's Maya, she came with Margo…I'd recognize that head band anywhere.

Mr. Grouse: Well let's see what she has to say.

(_Mr. Grouse opens the book, several pages come loose. Shifting for a better grip he reads out loud for all to hear.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_reading)_ They have taken the bridge..and the second hall, we have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. (_glances at Lynn)_ Margo fell yesterday, an orc shot her from behind a stone. We slew the orc but more came. The ground shakes. We tried to leave…the watcher in the water took Amy.. drums, drums in the deep. but I fear something else. A shadow moves in the dark.. we cannot get out…they are coming.

(_Lynn still sniffs at the loss of her friends. Leni puts a hand on her shoulder)_

Leni: (_sympathetic) _ I knew Dwarfs and elves don't get along..but I'm sorry about your friends.

(_Zach, still holding the wizards staff and hat backs up against the well and sees a precariously balanced skeleton on the lip. Curious he twisted the arrow lodged in it. The head immediately topples off and falls down the well making a loud crash which echoes down the shaft. As everyone looks ,Zach does his best to appear not guilty. The rest of the skeleton falls after its head making even louder crashing, behind the skeleton trails a chain after it,finally the chain pulls the bucket after it. The noise echoes.)_

_(Mr. Grouse closes the book firmly. Zach winces as the wizard steps over and snatches his things back.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_harshly)_ Foolish Gurdle, next time do us all a favor and throw yourself in! Rid us of your stupidity!

(_The wizard turns to walk away. Suddenly a drum beat is heard coming from the well. Mr. Grouse looks back horrified. Zach shakes his head to clarify it wasn't him. The drumbeat grows louder, in another part of the mines torches light the tunnels as the chattering of Orcs are heard.)_

Orc #1:Better be something other than rats this time!

Orc #2: Stop complaining, been too long since we had a proper fight.

(_Back with the Fellowship, they look around. Clyde looks down at Lincoln's scabbard and gasps)_

Clyde: Lincoln?

(_Lincoln half-draws Sting and sees to his dismay the blade is glowing blue.)_

Leni: Orcs!

Luna: (_eyebrow cocked in surprise)_ Seriously! They don't hear a giant Calamari fight, but they drop everything to investigate a bucket that could've fallen on its own?

Mr. Grouse: Please, everyone knows villian henchmen are dumb as a box of rocks…and that's an insult to rocks.

(_Lori hurries to the door and peers around. She jumps back as several arrows bury themselves into the wood.)_

Luna: (_to the hobbits)_ Get back, dudes! Stay close to Grouse!

(_Mr. Grouse gathers the hobbits close by him. Luna comes to Lori's aid in shutting the door. They succeed in shutting it as a gutteral roar is heard from beyond.)_

Lori: (_disbelieving)_ They literally have a Exterminator!

(_The door is nearly knocked off it's hinges as something heavy slams against it. The door creaks open .a large black booted foot is forced in. Luna and Lori struggle to shut it again. Lincoln suddenly feels a hot wrath inside him. Drawing Sting he charges at the door and throws himself forward.)_

Lincoln: For the Shire!

(_Sting pierces the foot. There is a pained growl and the foot jerks back, nearly taking Sting with it.)_

Luna: (_approvingly)_ Rad move little hobbit dude! That's one for the Shire, now get back!

(_Lori and Luna shut the door again, Leni tosses some nearby axes from the pile against the wall. Luna and Lori wedge these in the door. Everyone backs up ,with weapons drawn. The hobbits had their Barrow blades and Sting. Mr. Grouse draws Glamdring, that he had since the start. Leni and Luna draw their bows, Lori has her sword and shield. The door rattles as the wedged axes keep it closed. Lynn, holding two axes, jumps up onto Margo's tomb.)_

Lynn: (_geared up)_ Argh! Let me at em'. There's one dwarf in Moria that's still breathing!

(_The door shakes again, behind the orcs use their own axes to hack at the wood, holes appear. Leni fires an arrow at one of the holes, an orc screams in pain. Luna does like wise with a similar result. Leni fits another arrow, as the door bursts off it's hinges. Orcs pour into the tomb. Leni shoots one in the throat. Another orc spins in the air for some reason, another of Luna's arrows finds its home in his nose. The orcs close with them. Luna retires her bow, and draws her sword. Her and Lori meet the charging orcs, hacking and slashing.)_

_(Screaming Mr. Grouse and the hobbits plunge into battle to, Rusty slashes and stabs one while Clyde buries his sword in an orcs gut. Grouse spins his staff and Glamdring wildly as Lori blocks and takes out orc after orc. One snarls at Luna ,who swiftly decapitates it. Clyde hears something beyond the door and stops and stares as Luna does the same. Two orcs appear holding chains as the entire door explodes, as a 15 foot tall fat , bearded man in an exterminator's uniform is pulled in by the chains connected to a collar around his neck_.)

Exterminator: (_roaring)_ Pests!

(_Leni shoots an arrow into his shoulder, making him mad. The Orcs drop the chains as the Exterminator lunges forward and makes a move to crush Clyde. The hobbit dives between his legs, momentarily confusing the monster. Clyde backs against the wall as the the Exterminator tries again. Before he can , Luna and Lori grab his chain and pull back, making him stumble. Luna lets go and continues fighting orcs leaving Lori holding the chain.)_

Lori: (_dead-pan)_ Dang it.

(_The Exterminator grabs the chain and uses it to fling Lori into the wall, the Gondorian slams into the wall and rolls to the floor.)_

Lori: (_dazed)_ Literally?

(_Orcs converge on her. Luna throws Lori's discarded sword into the leaders neck. Surprised Lori looks at Luna, who nods. Lynn throws an axe into the Exterminator. The dwarf nearly gets crushed as she leaps aside as the monster smashes Margo's tomb.)_

Lynn: Hey! That was a friend of mine!

Exterminator: Not my problem!

Lynn: It's gonna be!

(_Furiously Lynn hacks at every orc that gets near her, while the Exterminator sweeps orcs aside , not caring who he hits. Leni fights on the second level, stabbing orcs in the face with arrows and her knife. The Exterminator sees her and swings his chain at her. Leni ducks and weaves to avoid the blows. The chain wraps around a pillar. Getting an idea, Leni scrambles up the chain to the Exterminator's head and nocks two arrows and fires them into his head, the arrow fail to enter, surprising the elf.)_

Leni: (_leaps off as the Exterminator reaches for her)_ Your skulls, like even harder than Lynn's!

(_The Exterminator pulls away from the pillar, the chain snaps, leaving only the collar. Clyde smacks a orc in the face with his frying pan, while holding his sword in his right.)_

Clyde: Think I'm getting the hang of this! (_smacks another orc in the face)_

_(Lincoln, Rusty and Zach move in a group. They see the Exterminator sees them. Rusty and Zach dive to one side as Lincoln dives to the other as the Exterminator's fist slams into the wall they had been moments before. Despite being in the thick of the battle, Luna looks over and notices.)_

Luna: Linc!

(_Lincoln shifts around the pillar as the Exterminator sniffs around for him. The monster goes around, and Lincoln sidles around. The Exterminator looks around, sees nothing and withdrawals. Lincoln sighs in relief, before the Exterminator appears staring at him from the side, roaring. Shocked Lincoln stumbles into a corner, the Exterminator swipes and grabs his foot dragging the hobbit towards him.)_

Lincoln: (_grabs a pillar as he's dragged)_ Luna! Luna!

Luna: (_fighting her way towards him)_ Hang on Linc! I'm coming!

(_Lincoln slashes at the Exterminator's fingers, making the beast stop and relase him to examine the cut. The Exterminator recovers quickly and raises his fist to smash the hobbit. Luna suddenly drops down in front of him, wielding a long orc pike. She sticks him in the gut with it, making the monster howl in pain. On a nearby ledge Rusty and Zach throw rocks at the Exterminator's face. Enraged the Exterminator swipes at Luna flinging her her into a pillar. Lincoln hurries to her side. She lies unconscious. The Exterminator plucks the pike out of his gut and advances on Lincoln.)_

Exterminator: You pests got stingers huh! Well let's see how you like getting stung back!

(_The Exterminator stabs at Lincoln, the hobbit swiftly ducks and the blow goes into the wall. Lincoln tries to run, but the monster stops him with his weapon and backs the hobbit into a corner. Lincoln stumbles into the wall and the Exterminator plunges the spear into Lincoln's chest making the hobbit gasp. Hearing this ,Mr. Grouse spins around to see while Rusty and Zach stare in horror as Lincoln gasps again. Anger turning to fury, the two red heads exchange a look before leaping on to the monsters back and plunging their Barrow blades into him. Grouse just stares as Clyde notices what just happened.)_

Clyde: Lincoln!

(_The white haired hobbit gasps a third time)_

Clyde: Lincoln!

(_A berserker rage overcomes the group. Clyde hacks and frypans orc after orc, Mr. Grouse spins furiously in attack. Lori and Lynn ax and slash their foes.)_

_(Lincoln falls forward and lies still.)_

_( Rusty and Zach still atop The Exterminator continuous stab at his shoulders. Angry the monster reaches up and grabs Rusty off him. A blow from Zach makes him stopped, Lynn uses the opportunity to run up and axe his face. The Exterminator swipes her, knocking her to the ground. Mr. Grouse slashes his side with Glamdring, leaving a deep gash, and making the brute drop Rusty, the red head groans. Leni stands in front of him, arrow pulled back and ready. The Exterminator examines the gash on his side. Zach stabs him in the back of the neck. The Exterminator howls, throwing his head back. Leni's arrow flies from her bow and straight into the soft palette of the roof of his mouth and into his brain. Howl changing to a groan, the Exterminator reaches for the feathered shaft before he stumbles forward and collapses, throwing Zach free. The Exterminator lays dead.) _

_(The monster dead, Mr. Grouse hurries to Lincolns prone form. Luna, now conscious, crawls over to him while Clyde watches in sorrow.)_

Luna: (_sadly)_ Oh Linc. (_flips him over)_

_(Lincoln suddenly gasps and groans, startling everyone, Luna helps the hobbit to sit up while Clyde rushes to his side.)_

Clyde: (_relieved)_ He's alive.

Lincoln: (_looks at everyone's shocked expressions)_ I'm alright. I'm not hurt.

Luna: You should be dead, dude. That spear would've skewered a wild boar!

Mr. Grouse: (_feeling an earlier question of his will be answered)_ I think there's more to this hobbit then meets the eye.

(_Knowing he won't be able to hide it for much longer, Lincoln opens his shirt. The Mithril vest shines underneath. Everyone gasps and Clyde reaches out to touch it with a hand stained will orc blood. Leni winces at the brightness, and puts on a pair of sunglasses.)_

Leni: Ah, that's better.

Lynn: (_awed) _Mithril! Not bad Stinkoln, not bad!

(_Mr. Grouse spins around suddenly as from the smashed doorway comes the sounds of an even larger orc band.)_

Mr. Grouse: We must hurry! To the bridge of Khazad-dum!

(_After helping Lincoln to his feet, the nine members of the fellowship flee back the way they came, hoping they could beat the hoard. They didn't orcs swarmed behind them while crawling out of the cracks in the floor, the ceiling , crawling down the pillars came wave after wave of bug eyed goblins. The company ran until they couldn't no more, enemies surrounding them on all sides., jeering and smiling in delight at the slaughter to come. Prepared for a final stand the Fellowship hold their weapons out before them.)_

_(Suddenly a terrifying roar, even more so than the Exterminator's echoed around the hall. From an archway a red glow appears, the roar sounds again. The orcs and goblins clammer and shriek as though they themselves were afraid. In seconds they were scurrying away back wherever they came. Lynn grins.)_

Lynn: (_calling) _What's the matter, afraid to face a dwarf?!

Leni: (_worried) _It's not us their afraid of.

(_Mr. Grouse doesn't speak, only stares quietly at the glowing archway as the roar is heard a third time. Lori steps forward watching as well.)_

Lori: (_slightly exasperated)_ What could it literally be this time?

_(Mr. Grouse raises his head grimly.)_

Mr. Grouse: A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. (_Leni's grow wide) _This fow is beyond any of you. Run. Run?

(_Heeding the wizard, they all flee the carvern of columns. Lori races ahead, as they descend a stair way. She comes to a sudden stop as the stairs abruptly end, spilling into a chasm. She teeters on the edge, threatening to fall. Leni hurries down and pulls her away, the hobbits come to a stop. Mr. Grouse brings up the rear, as the roar echoes again . Mr. Grouse leans wearily against the wall. Luna looks at him worried.)_

Luna: Grouse?

Mr. Grouse: (_urgently grabs the Rangers shoulder) _Lead them on Luna! The bridge is near!

(_They could see the bridge, spanning across the great chasm, the roar sounds again. Luna makes as if to face it. Grouse shoves her back.)_

Mr. Grouse: Do as I say! (_walks past her)_ Swords are no more use here!

Luna: (_following)_ Two Towers says otherwise brah!

(_They continue down another flight of stairs which spans towards the bridge. They suddenly reach a gap to wide to step over. Leni lightly leaps across, and turns expectantly to the others. The roar continues and suddenly a section of ceiling crumbles away. Leni beckons to the others.)_

Leni: Grouse!

(_Mr. Grouse leaps the gap and joins her as arrows rain down on them. Orc archers appear on the walkways above, their arrows nearly hitting Lori and the hobbits. Leni and Luna draw their bows and return fire. One of Leni's arrows goes straight through an orcs head and buries itself in the wall behind, the orc falls into the chasm. While Leni and Luna provide cover fire. Lori decides to take the jump next.)_

Lori: (_taking Rusty and Zach under each arm) _Rusty! Zach!

(_They make the jump as a section of ceiling falls on the area of stairs they were standing on ,making the gap wider.)_

Luna: (_taking a break from cover fire) _Clyde. (_tosses Clyde over to Lori then turns to Lynn.)_

Lynn: (_stubbornly hold up her hand) _No one tosses a dwarf! (_jumps and teeters on the edge threatening to plummet to her death. Leni reaches out and grabs her ponytail)_

Lynn: Not the Ponytail!

(_Luna and Lincoln are the only ones left.)_

(_Suddenly as Leni pulls Lynn to safety, more stairs crumble away. Luna grabs Lincoln and throws him to the sounds stairs and nearly plummets herself before climbing to safety. The gap is now to wide to jump. The others look worried as Luna steadies Lincoln.)_

Luna,: Steady Linc! I got ya bro!

Lincoln: (_in his head)_ Why does that sound right?

(_They doorway behind them glows red, another section of ceiling collapses the stairs behind them ,leaving them isolated. The fellowship now looks frightened. Unsteady on both sides the column the stairs sit on starts to sway.)_

Luna: Hang on, Linc!

(_The stairway sways some more. Luna suddenly gets an idea.)_

Luna: Lean forward!

(_Ranger and Hobbit lean forward. The stairs collapse in the the direction of the others. Seeing what the Ranger had planned, Leni and Lori ready themselves.)_

Leni: (_encouraging)_ Come on!

(_Luna and Linc leap just before the stairs connect. Leni catches Luna, Lori, Lincoln. The fellowship continues as the stairs collapse and crumble behind them. They hurry into another room, the whole place is on fire. Mr. Grouse falls to the end.)_

Mr. Grouse: Hurry , Nimrods! Over the bridge! Fly!

(_The others run past, Mr. Grouse turns towards the flames as the roar sounds directly behind him. From the flames leaps a twenty foot tall flaming horned and winged monster. It roars at the wizard, who at last turns to run. The Balrog follows with great strides. The fellowship reach the bridge. One by one they sprint across, until only Grouse is left. Halfway across the bridge, he suddenly turns to face the Balrog as it approachs.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_determined)_ You cannot pass!

(_The other eight watch safely from the other side)_

Lincoln: (_horrified)_ Mr. Grouse!

(_The Balrog stands up to it's full height and spreads it's wings, but Mr. Grouse stands unafraid before the entity.)_

Mr. Grouse: I am a servant of the secret fire. Wielder of the flame of Anor. (_The Balrog reaches down and pulls out a flaming sword) _The dark fire will not avail you…flame of Udun! (_a white aura surrounds the wizard.)_

_(The Balrog brings it's sword down . The blade explodes in a shower of sparks and flaming fragments. Mr. Grouse stands unharmed. He glares.)_

Mr. Grouse: Go back to the shadow!

(_The Balrog roars and takes a step forward. From its side it pulls out a fiery whip and snaps it menacingly. Mr. Grouse is unfazed and brings Glamdring and his staff together.)_

Mr. Grouse: (_in a dramatic scene stopping shout)_ YOU SHALL NOT PASS!

(_He brings his staff down hard on the bridge, and stands there staring at his foe. The Balrog snorts and starts forward. As it does so the side of the bridge it was on crumbles away, spilling the fiery fiend into the yawning chasm below. Mr. Grouse snorts and turns away.)_

Mr. Grouse: And that, whippersnappers is how you-(_from below the Balrog snaps his whip and the end snakes up and wraps around the wizards ankle) -Dang it!_

(_Mr. Grouse is pulled down by the whip, before he can fall, he manages to cling to the crumbled bridge by his finger tips. Lincoln tries to rush towards him. Lori sees him and holds him back.)_

Lori: No!

Lincoln: Mr. Grouse!

(_Mr. Grouse tries to pull himself up . He looks at the fellowship one last time.)_

Mr. Grouse: What are you doing standing there? (_looses his grip and falls after the Balrog)_ FLY YOU FOOLS!

Lincoln: (_distraught)_ NOOooooo!

(_Lori carries a protesting Lincoln out after the fellowship. Luna looks down the chasm in disbelief at Mr. Grouses fall. Lori looks back.)_

Lori: Luna! (_carries Lincoln up the stairs. Luna pauses as if honoring the fall wizard, sombre music is heard as Luna heads up the stairs after the others, dodging arrows shot by the regrouping orcs. )_

_(The fellowship burst into the midday sunlight, as they exit the mines. But instead of rejoicing they art heartbroken. Clyde collapses and buries his head in his hands. Nearby Rusty comforts a sobbing Zach. Leni looks about forlorn. Lori holds a angry Lynn back, her expression reads she was fuming to go back into the mines and kill every enemy inside. Luna solemnly cleans her sword.)_

Luna: (_looking at the fellowship) _Leni! Get them up!

Lori: (_looks at the Ranger in shock)_ Give them a moment for pities sake!

Luna: _(shakes her head)_ Can't do that dudes, by night fall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. (_Indicates a forest in the distance) _We must reach the woods of Lothlorien! Come Leni, Lori, Lynn! Get them up!

(_The indicated members rouse the hobbits, Luna hoists Clyde up.)_

Luna: On your feet Clyde. (_looks around ( for Lincoln who isn't present) _ Lincoln! (_sees him walking away in the distance) _Linc!

(_Lincoln looks back at the Ranger. His face streaked with tears.)_

**Well there we go, longest chapter yet! Mr. Grouse has fallen facing the Balrog. And now he's gone Luna steps up to lead the fellowship. Originally The Exterminator was gonna play the Balrog, but since I couldn't think of any way to pull Grouse I short of grabbing, the Balrog stayed the same, but since I wanted the Exterminator to be encountered in the Mines I made him the Cave Troll.**

**Next chapter: Lothlorien**

**Until then read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Lothlorien**

(_The fellowship heads away from the Moria, hoping to never again lay eyes on those mines. After the fall of Mr. Grouse, Luna now leads them. They arrive at a stream and Luna runs through it.)_

Luna: Ah! Cold! Cold! Cold!

(_After forging the stream, Luna stops on a rocky hill and stares down at a forest below, she smiles.)_

Luna: We've arrived dudes!

(_The remaining eight members of the fellowship that left Rivendell make their way down the hill. At the bottom of the hill is a meadow leading into the forest. The fellowship swiftly run through it and into the green leafed trees. Once inside, they walk quietly and carefully looking around them. Lynn looks back and sees Lincoln and Clyde are making their way slowly and beckons them to hurry.)_

Lynn_ : _Best stay close to Lynnsanity hobbits. (_holds Lincoln's arm)_ They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of great power. All who look upon her fall under her spell…

(_As he walks and listens to the dwarf, Lincoln hears a voice in his head. He looks about him quickly.)_

Voice:** Lincoln! Lincoln**!

Lynn:…and are never seen again.

Voice: (_still in Lincoln's head)_ **Your coming to us is the footsteps of doom**. (_In his mind, Lincoln sees a pair of bright blue eyes opening.)_ **You bring great evil here!** (_echoes)_ **Ringbearer! **

(_Lincoln gasps and looks around. Clyde looks at him in concern.)_

Clyde: (_concerned)_ Linc?

Lynn: (_brags)_ Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! (_looks about her warily)_ Lynnsanity's got the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!

(_Lynn's bragging is brought to an abrupt halt as two arrows appear pointed at her face.)_

Lynn: Oh!

(_All around the fellowship elves wearing loose fitting grey cloaks appear with bows drawn. All the hobbits look around surprised as arrows appear pointed at them. Leni has her own drawn with arrow nocked. Luna holds her hands up as a sign of peace.)_

_(From out of the elves steps Carol, with the typical pointy elf ears , with a single braid in the back of her hair and wearing a kind of vest over her cloak. This difference in wardrobe identified her as the captain.)_

Carol: (_smug)_ The Dwarf breaths so loud that we coulda shot her in the dark.

Lynn: (_growls)_

_(Later as night fell, Carol and the Lorien, brought them to a fleet, a flat wooden platform in the trees. Carol steps towards Leni and does the typical elvish greeting, which is the same as farewell.)_

Carol: (_in elvish)_ Welcome, Lenilas of Mirkwood.

Leni: (_ speaks elvish)_ Our Fellowship totally stands in your debt, Carol.

(_Carol walks past Lori and greets Luna.)_

Lori: Rude.

Carol: _(continues speaking elvish)_ Lunagorn of the Dúnedian. (_Places hand on her chest)_ You are know to us.

Luna: (_returns sign)_ Carol.

(_Behind them, Lynn grows impatient. She's without her helmet for some reason.)_

Lynn: (_irritated) _So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves! Speak words we can all understand!

Carol: (_cocks an eyebrow)_ We have not had dealings with the dark days.

Lynn: (_still irritated)_ And you know what this dwarf says to that! (_in dwarfish)_ I spit on your grave!

(_Carol breaths through her nose at this insult. Luna spins around and slaps her hand down on the Dwarfs shoulder.)_

Luna: (_firm)_ That! Was not so courteous, brah!

(_Carol chooses to ignore the Dwarfs remark and continues to the hobbits. She looks past Clyde and focuses on Lincoln.)_

Carol: (_foreboding)_ You bring great evil with you. (_to the Fellowship)_ You can go no further!

(_a short time later, Luna and Carol talk avidly in elvish off to the side.)_

Luna: (_elvish)_ We need your protection, dudes! The road is fell. (_Carol's response is quiet and unheard)_

Luna: (_elvish)_ I wish that we may come with you. (_Again Carol responds is quiet)_

Luna: (_elvish)_ Please, understand, we need your support!

_(As this goes on, the others wait around awkwardly. Leni glances at Lincoln. Lincoln looks at Clyde, who turns away sadly. Rusty and Zach look at him as well before turning away. Lynn looks at Luna and Carol talking and bows her head.)_

Carol: (_urgent)_ Luna! (_speaks quietly with the Ranger)_

Luna: (_pleading in elvish) _The road is very dangerous.

(_Lincoln looks uncomfortable and alone. His melancholy thoughts are disturbed by Lori speaking from in front of him.)_

Lori: Grouse's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Lincoln. Don't carry the weight of the dead.

(_Everyone is roused by Carol walking over to them.)_

Carol: (_to Lincoln)_ You'll follow me.

(_Carol leads the Fellowship through a set of paths. It's morning again, the other elven wardens follow them. Carol stops on a hill over looking a large group of beautiful golden leafed trees. Leni and Luna join her.)_

_Carol: (proud)_ Caras Galadhon, heart of all elvendom on Earth. Home to lord Norm and Agnes Johnson , lady of light!

(_The fellowship follow Carol once more to the group of trees. They follow another path to the large tree trunks. Around the tree trunk winds a staircase. The Fellowship follow the elves up the stairs. The path grows almost dark as the sun cannot full pierce the canopy. The lights from the dwelling shine like stars.)_

_(The Fellowship's path up the stairs leads them up to the center of the trees. Built around the trunk is a large open air white house built of wood glowing with a pale white light. Carol stops them at the bottom of a staircase past an archway. Luna crosses her hands in front of her, while the other Fellowship look up as a blinding white light depends the stare case.)_

Lynn: (_shields her eyes)_ Oh Durin! That's bright!

(_The blinding light continues downwards, two figures take shape. The figures join hands and continue down to where they can be seen as the Fellowship gaze in wonder. Luna touches her hand to her forehead as the two come to a stop. One is Norm wearing a silver grey robe over a white undergarment with a silver necklace around his neck. The other is Mrs. Johnson wearing a white dress with her hair flowing down and a silver circlet on her brow. And since they're elves they have pointy ears.)_

_(The Fellowship is silent as Norm begins.)_

Norm: (_grim)_ The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. (_his eyes shift as he glanced around them)_ I see eight here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Mr. Grouse for I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar.

(_Mrs. Johnson's eyes meets Luna's and in them sees all she needs to piece together what happened.)_

Mrs. Johnson: (_quiet)_ Mr. Grouse the grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow.

(_Luna nods her head sadly. Norm looks at Mrs. Johnson surprised. Leni looks up and explains.)_

Leni: He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth…

(_Both Norm and Mrs. Johnson wait in silence.)_

_Leni: (continues)_ …For we so needlessly went in the net of Moria.

Mrs. Johnson: (_looks at the fellowship)_ Needless were none of the deeds of Mr. Grouse in life. We do not yet know his full purpose.

(_Lynn looks downcast at the mention of the mines we're her friends died. Mrs. Johnson looks at her.)_

Mrs. Johnson: (_comforting)_ Do not let great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Lynn of the Lonely Mountain. (_Lynn looks up) _For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief.

(_Mrs. Johnson looks over at Lori as she says this. Lori for some reason becomes nervous under the elfs gaze. Lori begins to sweat and looks away whimpering.)_

Norm: What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Mr. Grouse hope is lost.

Mrs. Johnson: (_foreboding)_ The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. (_looks around at the Fellowship)_ Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. (_Lori looks up to see Mrs. Johnson looking at her)_

Lori: (_incredulously)_ Why do you literally have to look right at me when you say that?!

(_Mrs. Johnson looks at Clyde and smiles.)_

Mrs. Johnson: (_comforting)_ Yet hope remains while the company is true. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil… (_as she continues, Lincoln hears her voice in his head again.)_

Mrs. Johnson: (_in Lincoln's head)_ **Welcome Lincoln of the Shire, one has seen the eye of Sauron!**

…

(_When night fell again, the Fellowship settle down for sleep, in tents set among the tree roots. Leni walks away from a fountain of water holding a silver pitcher. In the stairway above elves walk down singing mournfully. Leni listens sadly.)_

Leni: A lament for Mr. Grouse.

(_In the tent Luna sharpens her sword. Lynn is asleep, snoring. Rusty pokes his head out and listens.)_

Rusty: What do they say about him?

Leni: (_sorrowful)_ I haven't the heart to tell you guys. (_looks at him)_ For me, the grief is still totes to near.

(_Lincoln watches from his alcove in the roots as Clyde gets ready to bed down.)_

Clyde: (_wistfully to Rusty)_ Bet they don't mention anything about his fireworks. Should be a verse about them in there.

(_He continues to get ready , but is suddenly struck by inspiration. He stands up._

Clyde: "The finest rockets ever seen…

They burst in stars of blue and green

Or after thunder, silver showers…

(_Luna listens as Lynn continues snoring. Luna smacks her, Lynn snorts and continues sleeping.)_

Clyde: (_losing groove)_ Came falling like a rain ..of.. flowers. No that doesn't them justice..not by a long road.

(_Clyde sits down mumbling to himself. Luna looks over to the side and sees Lori sitting on a root by herself. Luna gets up and walks over to her.)_

Luna: Take some rest , brah. These borders are well protected.

Lori: (_shaken)_ I will find no rest here. (_Luna looks at her confused) _I literally heard her voice inside my head. (_Luna eyes grow serious as Lori looks up at her nervous) _She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, even now there is hope left, but I cannot see it. (_sadly) _It's been too long since we had any hope!

(_Luna comes over and sits next to the Gondorian, saying nothing. Lori sniffs slightly before turning to face the Ranger.)_

Lori: (_beseeching)_ My Father is a noble man! But his rule is failing…a-and our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right…and I would do it.(_looks away)_ I would see the glory of Gondor restored.

(_There is silence between them for a second. Before Lori continues.)_

Lori: (_lost in happier times)_ Have you ever seen it, Luna?(_Luna looks at her)_ The white towers of Ecthelion? Glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, it's banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home..by the clear ringing of silver trumpets? (_looks at the Ranger)_

Luna: I've seen the White city dude… long ago.

Lori: (_certain as she stares at the Ranger)_ One day, our paths will lead us there, and the tower guard will take up the call: (_places her hand on Luna's shoulder)_ The ladies of Gondor have returned.

(_Luna returns Lori's smile, only to betray her quiet distrust with a frown when Lori looks away.)_

**...**

(_Later as everyone was sleeping, Lincoln awoke to see Mrs. Johnson walking silently past them. Curious Lincoln gets up and follows her after her, careful not to rouse Rusty and Clyde from where they slept on the floor. Lincoln watches her descend down a flight of stairs before heading down as well. At the end of the stairs is a single bowl shaped basin next to a fountain at the bottom of the tree roots. Mrs. Johnson fills a silver ewer with water and turns around to see the hobbit before her. She isn't surprised in the slightest.)_

Mrs. Johnson: (_gestures to the basin) _Will you look into the mirror?

Lincoln: (_uncertain)_ What will I see?

(_Mrs. Johnson heads over and pours water from the ewer into the basin.)_

Mrs. Johnson: Even the wisest cannot tell, for the mirror shows many things. (_Mrs. Johnson's eyes never leave the hobbit as she finishes filling the basin with water)_ Things that are, things that were, (_ominous_)and some things that have not yet come to pass.

(_Mrs. Johnson finishes filling the basin and after discarding the ewer looks at the hobbit expectantly. Lincoln looks at the mirror then the elf and slowly makes his way up to the basin and stares at the water. His gaze shifts to the Elf's , Mrs. Johnson looks at the mirror, Lincoln returns his gaze to the water.)_

_( For a moment all he sees is his reflection in the water, then the water shimers and he sees Leni, Rusty, Zach and Clyde. Then the scene shifts the Shire, where the hobbits peacefully go about their business, suddenly the Shire is on fire! Hobbits run around in terror as Orcs pursue them. One bloodstained orc howls at the night sky. (Mrs. Johnson watches the Hobbit before closing her eyes. Next a line of hobbits, with Clyde among them are marched out of Hobbiton with chains around their necks, and ankles an orc overseer whips Clyde making him cry out in pain.)_

_(Lincoln trembles at the visions before him, the Shire is a burned down wasteland. A swirling fire takes the form of the eye of Sauron,the ring , still around Lincolns neck, slips out from his collar dragging his head towards the water, from the vison hears the malevolent voice of the dark lord.)_

Sauron: **I see you!**

**(**_Lincoln grabs the ring and pulls away from the mirror, falling flat on his back, breathing hard I fear. Mrs. Johnson watches the Hobbit rise to his feet.)_

Mrs. Johnson: I know what you saw. (_Lincoln looks at her)_ For it is also in my mind.

(Mrs. Johnson's voice sounds in his mind.)

Mrs. Johnson: **(**_telepathic)_ **This is what will come to pass if you should fail. The fellowship is breaking, it has already begun. She will try to take the ring, you know of whom I speak. One by one it will destroy them all.**

Lincoln: (_answering in his head)_ **If you ask it of me, I will give you the ring.**

_(Lincoln holds out his hand, the ring still on it's chain sits in his palm.)_

Mrs. Johnson: (_slightly surprised)_ You give it to me freely? I do not deny my heart has greatly desired this.(_She steps closer to Lincoln.)_

Mrs. Johnson: Instead of dark lord you would have a queen! (_Suddenly Mrs. Johnson image changes. She appears to turn green, her eyes grow intense, and her voice grows deeper and more terrible)__**Not dark but Beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea! Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me and despair!**_

(_Suddenly Mrs. Johnson returns to normal, breathing deeply and looking scared. Lincoln takes of a pair of 3-D glasses he was wearing.)_

Lincoln: (_about what he just witnessed)_ Well that was terrifying…(_about the 3-D)_ And why was 3-D so much better in the earlier days of cinema then it is now?

(_Mrs. Johnson speaks sounding proud of herself.)_

Mrs. Johnson: I passed the test! I will diminish, and go into the west, and remain Agnes Johnson.

Lincoln: I can't do this alone.

(_Mrs. Johnson turns to face him, she smiles sadly)_

Mrs. Johnson: You are a ring-bearer Lincoln. To bear a ring of power is to be alone.

(_Mrs. Johnson holds out her right hand, on the third finger sits a ring that looked to be made of Mithril, while the stone looked to be a diamond.)_

Mrs. Johnson: This is Nenya. The ring of adamant. And I am it's keeper, have been since the 2nd age. This task has been appointed to you. And if you do not find a way, no one will.

Lincoln: (_thinks about what she said) _Then I know what I must do. It's just…I'm afraid to do it.

(_Mrs. Johnson bends down to look him in the eyes)_

Mrs. Johnson: Even the smallest person can change the course of the future.

…

(_In Isengard, Lucy stands in the palantir chamber. Before her is the first of the Uruk-hai, the one that is reminiscent of the supermarket manager. Lucy stares up at the being that towered above her.)_

Lucy: (_emotionless_) Do you know how the orcs first came into being? They were elves once, (_she_ _walks around_ him _admiring with an apraising…bangs)_ taken by the dark powers . Tortured and mutilated into insanity, a ruined ..and wretched form of life. (_She stops in her original spot) _

Lucy: (_proud)_ But now perfected! My fighting Uruk-hai. (_Looks up at him)_ Whom do you serve?

Supermarket manager: (_growls)_ LUCY!

(_In the pits of Isengard, The Supermarket manager prepares for combat. A white hand print decorates his face, around him other Uruks grab each other's faces, placing the same hand print marking on their faces. Afterwards Orcs begin pulling armor over the Uruks, slapping on the heavy breastplates they toiled with making. And slipping heavy gloves on their hands. One orc slips a armor helmet with a face covering before slapping the Uruks head. Finally an Orc hands The Supermarket manager a scimitar, which he snatches and stares at, thinking how many people he can kill with it.)_

_(A short while later, Lucy stands over a small army of the battle ready Uruk-hai, while the Supermarket manager stands by her side, in his many piece breastplate.)_

Lucy: (_dead-pan)_ Hunt them down! Do not stop until they are found! You do not know pain, you do not know fear…you will taste Man-flesh!

_(The Uruks cheer and growl at this_,_ with a random Uruk in the background shouting.)_

Random Uruk: Yeah! Man-flesh! Whoo!

(_Lucy turns to The Supermarket manager.)_

Lucy: One of the halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive….and unspoiled…

(_The Supermarket manager frowns as he hears this)_

Lucy: (_continues)…_Kill the others!

(_Lucy leaves and the Supermarket manager faces those below him.)_

Supermarket manager: Ok, we have our orders! Any questions?! (_an Uruk raises his hand) _Yes, you!

Random Uruk #2: Uh, yeah can I use the bathroom before we go?

Supermarket manager: (_sigh) _You gotta be kidding me!

Random Uruk #2: Come on…I've been holding it since chapter 8!

Supermarket manager: Anyone else need to use the bathroom before we go?

(_Every other Uruk raises their hand.)_

Supermarket manager: (_growls) _Ok, make it quick!

(_Their orders received, the Uruks charge out of the pits of Isengard, heading in pursuit of their quarry. The Supermarket manager leads them, Scimitar held high in front if the rattling troops he lead. He issues a howling growl.)_

**Chapter 13 done, Lucy has perfected her fighting Uruks, the Supermarket manager won't stop until his orders are filled, find and kill the Fellowship, except for the hobbits. Next time the Fellowship leave Lorien and head down the river, the others realize their being followed.**

**As always Reading and reviews are appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Amon Hen**

(_Soon the Fellowship was ready to depart and continue their harrowing quest. The Lorien Elves took them down to the edge of the river that cut through Lothlorien. Mrs. Johnson and Norm came from the river in their boat to see them off.)_

_(Three boats floated lazily close to the bank, these boats were provided by the elves to take the Fellowship down the silverlode and the Anduin, the elves also provided each of the members of the fellowship's necks a line of elves dropped a greenish grey cloak fastened with a clasp shaped like a green leaf veined in silver.)_

Lynn: (_in her head)_ What is it with elves and silver? I mean I like silver as much as the next dwarf but every elf in this movie wears some kind of silver, Its really weird.

Norm: (_finished cloaking Lori)_ Never before have we class strangers in the garb of our own people, (_looks at Lori)_ May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes.

(_Lori just looks slightly uneasy that everyone seemed to look at her when they said stuff like that.)_

(_The fellowship move to pack the supplies in the boats. Rusty and Zach sit in one while Leni places food packages in them before pulling out what looks like a piece of lightly cooked toast.)_

Leni: (_excited)_ Lembas! (_to the hobbits)_ Elvish waybread. (_takes a small bite from the corner)_ it's so good, and one small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man.

(_The hobbits just grin and nod as Leni puts the piece back and finishes packing before heading off, then Rusty sidles up to Zach.)_

Rusty: How many did you eat?

Zach: Four.

(_Not far away, Norm and Luna discuss something dire away from the others.)_

Norm: Every league you travel south, the danger will increase Mordor orcs now hold the eastern shore, nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the white hand have been sighted on our borders. Seldom do orcs travel in the open under the sun, yet these have done so. (_He holds something out, Luna looks down to see a curved elvish hunting knife, Luna takes it and draws the weapon, examining the elvish runes traced upon the blade.)_

Norm: (_urgent in elvish)_ You are being tracked. (_Luna returns the weapon to it's sheath)_ By river you have a chance to out run the enemy to the falls of Rarous. (_looks down)_ And put on another glove, the one handed fingerless gloves look went out with Isildur.

Luna: (_scowls and walks away)_ Don't make fun of my one glove. I'M BRINGING IT BACK!

_(The Fellowship stands in a line as Mrs. Johnson steps forward.)_

Mrs. Johnson: Before you leave, Lorien, I have selected gifts for each of your company. (_She steps up to Leni and hands her a bow longer then her current one, strung with a string of elf hair and a fresh quiver of arrows.)_

Mrs. Johnson: A bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin.

Leni: (_pulling on the bow string as she examines the weapon) _Thanks! I totes appreciate it!

(_Mrs. Johnson stops before Rusty and Zach and hands each of them a identical dagger.)_

Mrs. Johnson: (_as Rusty half draws his)_ These are daggers of the Noldrien. They have already seen service in war, (_catches Zach looking uncertain.) _Do not fear young Zach Gurdle…you will find your courage.

(_To Clyde, Mrs. Johnson hands him some rope.)_

Mrs. Johnson: for you Clyde McBridgee, elven rope made of Hithlain.

Clyde: (_bowing respectively)_ Thank you my lady.

Mrs. Johnson: (_to Lynn_) And what gift would a dwarf ask of the elves?

Lynn: (_nervously looking down)_ Nothing.. nothing… (_looks_ _up_) well actually there was one thing- no never mind it's a foolish thing to ask.

(_Skips to Mrs. Johnson talking to Luna)_

Mrs. Johnson: (_touching the necklace around the Rangers neck.)_ I can give you no greater gift then the gift you already bear, but she who gave you this also wanted you to have this…

(_On the Rangers chest, Mrs. Johnson pins a clear green stone set in a silver brooch shaped like a eagle with its wings spread.)_

Mrs. Johnson:…(_in elvish)_ for her love,I fear the light of Sam Evenstar will fade.

Luna: (_in elvish) _I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor.

Rusty: (_to Leni)_ What are they saying?

Leni: It's personal.

Mrs. Johnson: (_continuing_ _her_ _talk_ _with_ Luna )That choice is yet hers. You have your own choice Luna, to rise above the height of all your Ancestors since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness with all that's left of your kind. (_speaks elvish sadly)_ Farewell, there is much you have yet to do, you and I shall not met again…Elessar.

(_To Lori ,Mrs. Johnson gives a golden belt shaped like linked golden leaves.)_

Lori: This is literally one of the nicest gifts I ever got!

Mrs. Johnson: Hope you enjoy it…(_under breath)_ It's the last gift your gonna get.

Lori: (_catches that)_ What did you say?

Mrs. Johnson: (_realizing she almost gave away a plot point)_ Oh…nothing!

(_Last but not least, Mrs. Johnson stands before Lincoln.)_

Mrs. Johnson: Farewell, Lincoln Loudins. (_she gives him a small crystal vial filled with liquid)_ I give you the light of Eärendil, our beloved star… may it be a light for you in dark places, when all other light go out.

(_Their gifts received, the Fellowship thanked the elves and got in the boats, the hobbits except for Rusty were somewhat hesitant. Lincoln, Clyde and Luna got in the first one, Lori, Rusty and Zach got in the second one , and Leni and Lynn were in the last one.)_

_(The eight companions set of down the river. There is silence for a while , then Lynn in the last boat speaks up.)_

Lynn: (_sigh)_ This sucks, I've taken my worse wound at this parting, for I have looked my last upon Lorien, fairest place in Middle Earth, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be Mrs. Johnson's gift to me.

Leni: (_paddling)_ That reminds me, what did you ask of Mrs. Johnson?

Lynn: (_quietly)_ I asked her for one hair from her head, as a good luck charm….she gave me three.

(_Behind the dwarf, Leni smiles quietly.)_

Leni: (_in her head)_ Guess Dwarves aren't so bad after all….. except for THAT one. (_looks at the audience)_ And we all know WHO I'm talking about. We don't yet..but we will.

(_Later, the Fellowship leave the silverlode behind and start their journey down the Anduin. Luna, Lori and Leni do the paddling and the hobbits and Lynn just sit there, as they paddle past a rocky wall with trees one side and a bank on the other followed by a wide shot of the three boats traveling down the river with trees on either side, followed by several shots and close up of the Fellowship as they continue drifting and paddling.)_

…

(_In the woods , an army of Uruks trample their way as they charge in pursuit of their prey.)_

Supermarket manager: (_impressed)_ Wow! We made good time!

Bathroom Uruk: See, told you it was a good idea to go before we left.

(_The Uruks continue to charge on their way, in pursuit of the Fellowship as an unspecified time passes and the Fellowship continue down the river, while the Uruk-hai continue on foot. Leni looks suspicious as her elf senses pick up the noise. A bird is disturbed by the pursuers causing Luna and Lori to look around as well.)_

…

(_Later when night fell, the company set up camp on the shore. As the others do…. whatever characters do off-screen, Lori looks out at the river. A log floats by, that in itself is not suspicious, but the pale emaciated creature hanging on…. As Lori watches it Luna comes up behind her.)_

Luna: (_unsurprised)_ Tattler, she's followed us since Moria. I'd hoped we'd lose her on the river, (_the log bumps up against the far shore)_ But she's to clever a waterman. I have a feeling she won't bother us.

Lori: How can you be sure?

Luna: Maybe cause last time me and her crossed paths, I was stuffing her into a sack.

Lori: (_not convinced)_ And if she alerts the enemy to our where abouts, it'll make crossing even more dangerous.

(_Close by the fire Lincoln overhears this and gains a worried expression.)_

Clyde: Have some food Lincoln.

Lincoln: No thanks Clyde.

Clyde: You haven't eaten anything Linc, and your not sleeping either, (_looks at him)_ Don't think I haven't noticed.

(_Worried for his friend, Clyde sits close to Lincoln.)_

Clyde: Linc….

Lincoln: (_cutting him off) _I'm alright.

Clyde: (_beside him)_ But your not, (_insistent)_ I'm here to help you, I promised Mr. Grouse I would.

(_Lincoln looks up at the glasses wearing hobbit.)_

Lincoln: (_sadly) _You can't help me Clyde. Not this time. Get some sleep.

(_Clyde reluctantly gets up and goes back to the fire, while Lori and Luna continue to talk amongst themselves.)_

Lori: Minas Tirith is the safer road, you know that. From there we can regroup, strike out for Mordor from a place of strength.

Luna: There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us, brah.

Lori: (_offended)_ You were quick enough to trust the elves….

Luna_: (stares at her) _I was raised by elves. and I haven't been to the white city since my late 30's .

Lori: Have you literally so little faith in your own people!? Yes there is weakness and frailty… but there is courage and honor to be found in men also, but you will not see that!

(_Luna tired of the discussion turns to leave. Lori grabs her arm.)_

Lori: (_challenging)_ You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of WHO you are, of WHAT you are!

(_Angry Luna removes the Gondorian's arm from her person.)_

Luna: (_voice low with rage)_ I don't care if the whole of Mordor was on our tails, Dude. I will not lead the ring within a hundred leagues of your city!

(_Luna storms off leaving Lori to think over what had transpired, before another thought took over.)_

Lori: (_confused)_ She's over Thirty!?

…

(_The next morning Lori paddles in the boat she shared with Rusty and Zach, feeling both guilty and angry over how she had lashed out at the Ranger last night. She looks over at Luna paddling in the boat with Lincoln and Clyde. When she sees something that makes her tap the white haired hobbit on his shoulder. )_

Luna: Linc.

_(He looks up to see two giant statues , at least a hundred feet tall if not more. Both hold out their left hands while the bearded statue holds a sword to his chest that looked conveniently like Narsil.)_

Luna: (_reverently)_ The Argonath. Long have I desired to look upon the Kings of old…. My kin.

(_Everyone now looks up and stares. The sight of the great Kings makes Lori smile while Rusty and Zach gape in awe at their size as the company paddles past, beyond flow the falls of Rarous. The boats pull up to the bank and ground the boats on shore. One by one they leave the boats, after seeing the statues Lori now looks more guilty than angry.)_

_(A short time later, the Fellowship made camp, Lynn prods at the fire with a stick, while Clyde looks to be dozing, with Zach close by. Luna pulls some supplies from one of the boats. Leni looks suspiciously at the forest.)_

Luna: We cross the lake at night fall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north.

(_Lynn seemed to disagree.)_

Lynn: Oh yes, just the matter of finding our way thru emyn muil? An impassible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks and after that it gets even better! Festering, Stinking marshland as far as the eye can see!

Luna: (_straight faced)_ I know that I been there. That is our road. I suggest you rest and recovered your strength dwarf dudette.

Lynn: Recover my-(_to Zach)_ Don't listen to that, hobbit, Ranger has no idea what she's talking about.

(_Leni stops looking at the forest . She sidles up to Luna.) _

Leni: (_whispers urgently)_ We so need to leave!

Luna: (_shaking her head)_ Nah Brah, Orcs patrol the Eastern shore, we must wait for cover of darkness.

Leni: (_gazing uneasily at the trees)_ It's not the eastern shore I'm worried about, Luna. A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind, something draws near. (_Ominously to Luna)_ I can feel it.

(_At that moment Rusty come from a wood gathering trip in the woods. He deposits his cargo and looks around seeing something is off.)_

Rusty: Where's Lincoln?

(_Everyone looks around, realizing they are indeed short one white haired hobbit. Clyde jerked out of his doze looks around worriedly for his friend. Luna's gaze becomes _ a thoughtful look when she sees _that Lori's shield is unattended, and the Gondorian isn't present as well.)_

…

(_In the woods Lincoln walks up the leaf covered slope to a crumbled statue. He stops amid the ruined sculture, deep in thought until a voice cuts in. Lori appears arms full of dead sticks.)_

Lori: None of us should wander off alone. (_Picks up another stick)_ And you literally least of all….

(_Lori turns to face the hobbit.)_

Lori: So much depends on you, Lincoln.

(_Lincoln suspicious from what he had overheard last night and Mrs. Johnson's warning at the mirror doesn't make eye contact. Lori steps closer.)_

Lori: (_reassuring)_ I know why you seek solitude.Your suffering, I see it night and day. Are you sure you don't suffer needlessly.

(_Lincoln remains silent.)_

Lori: There are other ways Lincoln. Other paths we might take.

Lincoln: (_finally speaking_ _as he slowly backs away_) I know what you would say, and it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart.

Lori: Warning? Against what? We're all afraid Lincoln, but to let that fear drive us to destroy the one thing that can save us, certainly you see that it's madness?

Lincoln: (_firm)_ There is no other way.

(_The friendly look fades from Lori's eyes, as an obsessive temper takes hold.) _I ask only for the strength to defend my people! (_Angrily throws her burden of wood to the ground before trying to control it and continues to speak as civil and friendly as she can.) _If you would but lend me the ring.

Lincoln: (_backs away, not liking where this is going ) _No!

Lori: Why do you recoil? I'm not a thief.

Lincoln: (_as calmly as he can)_ You are not yourself. Somethings off.

Lori: (_obsessed)_ What chance do you think you'd have. They will find you. They will take the ring, (_growing angry)_ And you will beg for death before the end!

(_Lincoln unnerved starts to walk away, thinking it would be best for him and the ring to go until Lori came to her senses. Lori watches him, her anger growing.)_

Lori: (_enraged)_ YOU FOOL! (_follows the hobbit)_ It's not yours save by unhappy chance. (_Lincoln sees the look in her eyes and starts to quicken his pace) _

Lori: (_tackles him)_ It could've been mine! It literally should be mine! Give it to me!

Lincoln: (_holding the ring)_ No! No!

Lori(_reaching for said ring)_ Give it to me! Give me the ring!

(_Lincoln desperate, slips the ring on and vanishes. Lori looks around startled, before she is given a swift kick from the invisible hobbit, before he runs off. The Gondorian coughs a second before recovering.)_

Lori: (_delusional) _ You miserable sneaky twerp, I see your mind! YOU WILL TAKE THE RING TO SAURON! YOU WILL BETRAY US! CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU.. AND ALL THE HALFLINGS TO DEATH AND DARKNESS!

(_Lori had been heading uphill as she said this. Suddenly she trips on a hidden stone and tumbles down the hill. For a second she lies there, before slowly rising, the look in her eyes tells she's back in her right mind. She brushes leaves out of her hair as she looks around.)_

Lori: (_whimpers)_ Lincoln? Linky? What have I said? What have I done?! Lincoln! Please Lincoln. A madness took me, but it has past I swear! Lincoln Please Linc!

**Chapter 14! The fellowship arrive at Amon Hen . Lori has given in to the power of the ring, and attacked Lincoln who has dissappeared. And I felt bad Boromir never got a gift, even in the extended edition, do I gave Lori the gift he got in the book.**

**Next time is the big battle**

Read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The departure of Lorimir**

**Yeah we're here now, as the title suggests, we Know how this chapter ends. But first one big fight! And a heroic last stand!**

(_Lincoln, still invisible ran as fast as his furry feet could carry him. He ran up a flight of stairs on some ruins as Lori's yells reached his ears.)_

Lori:(_off screen)_Please Linc, I'm sorry!

(_Lincoln reaches the top of the ruins and hides behind a statue. He peers from behind the statue as the ruins seem to move as the statue rapidly approaches a sinister looking tower. At the bottom, the statue shoots skyward, as it nears the top Lincoln hears a terrifying whisper he's heard before. When he reaches the top he finds himself staring at the Eye of Sauron!)_

Eye of Sauron: (_black speech of Mordor)_

_(Horrified, Lincoln backs away from the fiery vision. He backs up down the steps and struggles to pull of the ring. He succeeds just as he loses his balance and falls off the ruins. He's not in Mordor but still at Amon Hen. He lands on his back with a hard Thud.)_

Lincoln: (_pained)_ Ok, that hurt. I think I'll just lay here for a second on the nice, soft ground. (_He gets up when his breath returns. The ruins stand beside him in a grassy area. He can see the statue he crouched behind. He rises to a sitting position as a voice sounds behind him.)_

Voice: Linc?

(_Startled Lincoln turns toward the voice. Luna stands in front of him.)_

Luna: There you are dude, everyone is looking for you. You seen Lori?

Lincoln: (_still on the ground ,about the Ring)_ It has taken Lorimir.

(_Luna understands what he is talking about.)_

Luna: (_questioning)_ Where is the Ring?!

(_Fearful of a similar encounter like Lori's will occur Lincoln scrambles to his feet, heading to duck under the ruins.)_

Lincoln: Stay away!

Luna: (_follows him)_ Linc! Wait!

(_Under the ruins Lincoln turns to face the Ranger again. Luna holds her hands up in a attempt to pacify the hobbit)_

Luna: (_confused)_ I swore to protect you, Dude.

Lincoln: Can you protect me from yourself?! (_He holds out his open hand, showing the ring sitting in his palm. He looks up as Luna stares at it.)_

Lincoln: Would you destroy it?

(_Luna doesn't answer, she stares at the ring in the hobbits hand. In her head she hears the voice of Sauron. She approaches Lincoln and reaches for it. It was a heirloom of Isildur, her birthright, same with with the shards of Narsil.)_

Sauron: (_from the ring)_ **Luna…Luna… Elessar…**

(_Luna crouches before Lincoln. At any moment Lincoln expected the ring to be taken. Luna kneels down and closes his hand over the ring.)_

Luna: (_sensing what Lincoln's question was implying.) _I would have gone with you to the end, little hobbit dude. (_voice cracks)_ Into the very fires of Mordor.

(_Luna pushes the hand concealed ring to the hobbits chest. Lincoln looks in the Rangers eyes, seeing nothing like the look in Lori's eyes. If there was anyone he could trust..it was her.)_

Lincoln: (_truthfully)_ I know, look after the others, especially Clyde. (_sadly)_ He won't understand.

(_Luna nods and looks down , her expression quickly grows intense as she shoots to her feet, drawing her Sword.)_

Luna: Go Linc!

(_Startled Lincoln looks down to see what she had seen, Stings scabbard was emitting a blue glow, he draws the short sword enough to see the blade, dismayed to see it was indeed glowing . From behind Luna came the sounds of snarling growling and the clanking of arms and armor.)_

_(Lincoln looks at the Ranger, ready for battle.)_

Luna: (_commanding) _Run! Run!

(_Lincoln runs off as Luna bravely steps out from under the ruins. Coming from the woods is a countless horde of Uruk-hai, there had to be at least two hundred. The Supermarket manager stands in the midst of the army. A Uruk charges at Luna, who walks forward unafraid. She raises her sword in front of her face in a challenge.)_

Luna: Come at me, brah.

(_More Uruks join the charging one. Luna lowers her sword as the first Uruk swings his cleaver. Luna quickly ducks the blow and slices her sword into the back of his legs dropping him in a second. She moves on to the second, their swords clash before Luna slams her pommel down on his helmet, he falls as the rest of the charging Uruk-hai surround the Ranger. Luna slices at them with lightning speed. More Uruks fall as Luna continues to block their blows.)_

_(Elsewhere in the woods, Clyde searches for Lincoln)_

Clyde: (_calling)_ Lincoln!

(_ The sounds of Luna's battle with the Uruks reach him, making him turn looking shocked. Luna hops over the side of the ruins stairs barely avoiding a downward stroke of an Uruk Scimitar, as the Uruks follow her. Luna turns and checks their swings with her own sword. She kicks the nearest Uruk in the gut sending him rolling down the stairs. Then slices her sword down another's front as she reachs the top of the ruins. She blocks another below before shoulder shoving the same Uruk off over the edge.)_

_(Below the Supermarket manager is annoyed at his comrades failed attempts to fight Luna and forgetting their true mission.)_

Supermarket manager: (_irritated)_ Forget the Ranger, you simpletons! Find the Halflings! (_growls)_ Find the Halfling!

(_In the woods Lincoln continues to run as he tries to put as much distance between himself and the Uruk-hai. Several Uruk not battling Luna hurry to follow their commanders orders. A large group make it into the woods. Luna sees this and without thinking leaps off the ruins on top of the fiends.)_

Luna: ELENDIL!

(_The Uruks topple to the ground. One Uruk seizes his chance to launch a sneak attack, but Luna is expecting it and quickly rolls on to her back holding her sword before her, impaling the Uruk in question. Several more attempt to attack while the Ranger struggles to remove her sword from her dead foe. Suddenly two drop to the ground dead with arrows sticking out of them. From the ruins Leni appears with bow drawn, with her is Lynn. The dwarf throws a small ax at another, before hacking a second with her ax. Luna removes her sword from the impaled Uruk and quickly draws her elvish hunting knife and sticks another with it.)_

Leni: (_shouting over the battle)_ Luna, go! We'll hold them off!

Luna: I ain't leaving you dudes!

Lynn: A lot of Uruks made it into the woods, that's where we last saw the hobbits!

(_Luna nods and runs off into the woods after the Uruks that got past. Leni shoots one Uruk, the arrow goes all the way thru killing the second Uruk behind him. Leni doesn't wait and stabs a third in the face with an arrow, before nocking it and shooting a fourth.)_

(_In the woods Lincoln trips on some roots and falls face first into the leaf strewn ground. Uruks run in pursuit of the hobbit. Luna charges in from the side and sweeps ones legs out from under him with her sword. Making the Uruks abandon the hunt to fight.)_

_(Hearing the pursuit, Lincoln hurries and presses himself against the closest tree only just in time as several Uruks charge past._

Voice: Psst Lincoln?

(_Lincoln looks across from where he's hiding to see Rusty and Zach crouched in some bushes beckoning to him.)_

Zach: Hide here quick! Come on!

(_Lincoln doesn't answer, only stares at them.)_

Zach: (_confused)_ What's he doing?

(_Lincoln shakes his head, Rusty takes a look at him and realizes his plan.)_

Rusty: He's leaving.

(_Shocked Zach looks at Rusty then at Lincoln again. Suddenly resolve over takes the shortest hobbit. He remembers what Mrs. Johnson said to him about finding his courage.)_

Zach: (_determined)_ No!

Rusty: (_as Zach runs out of the bushes.)_ Zach!

_Zach runs into plain sight, Rusty joins him a second later, just as several approaching Uruks catch sight of them and quickly charge towards them. Rusty and Zach glance at the white haired hobbit one last time.)_

Rusty: (_resolved)_ Run Lincoln. Go. (_turning back to the Uruks, the two red heads begin shouting and waving their arms.)_

Rusty: Hey! Hey you! Over here!

Zach: Hey!

Rusty: (_running off)_ Over here. This way!

(_The two red heads run off with the Uruk-hai in hot pursuit. Lincoln watches stunned.)_

Lincoln: Never underestimate Hobbits.

(_Lincoln continues his stretch down the hill. Rusty and Zach lead the Uruks further away from their friend.)_

Zach: (_sounding surprised)_ It's working!

Rusty: I know its working, villian henchmen aren't bright. Run!

(_Back with Luna, Leni and Lynn joined her again, Leni slices and stabs with her duel knives. An Uruk hacks at Luna, only to be blocked by Lynn's ax, before burying the edge in his stomach. On opposite sides of a pillar in the ruins, Luna stabs an Uruk with her hunting knife before slamming his head into the pillar. Lynn blocks another Uruk before knocking him over. Luna manages to block an Uruk behind her without looking, then delivers a backwards stab.)_

_(Meanwhile Rusty and Zach are still being pursued by the Uruks . They run over a small stone bridge, before several growling grunts make them look up as a second force of Uruk-hai are charging at them from down hill, the hobbits draw their swords as they are surrounded. An Uruk charges towards them wielding a large battle ax.)_

_(As the hobbits look around , the ominous music that had been playing assumed a more heroic note as from the same direction the hobbits had been fleeing from the Uruks, Lori appears charging towards them with a determined expression, with her sword drawn. The Uruk with the ax raises for a blow. Lori leaps in front of the hobbits, grabbing the axe, she kicks the Uruk in the one place a guy never wants to be kicked.)_

Ax Uruk: (_pained groan)_ Oh! Critical Hit!

_(Lori buries the ax blade in the Uruks back as he crouches in pain , nearby Rusty and Zach each stab an attacking Uruk, as Lori throws her dagger into another's neck, causing him to die making a strange gargling noise. More Uruks surround the hobbits. Lori comes behind them and hacks two in the back. The other Uruks look surprised as Lori lays into them, each slash kills an Uruk until their all dead. The three look up as more Uruks advance on them.)_

Lori: (_reaching for her horn)_ We might need some back up.

…**..**

(_Leni and Luna continue fighting Uruks at the wood ruins. Luna grapples with one while Leni shoots at all Uruks in her sight, including one that falls over for some reason before Leni shoots him as well. Luna and hers continue their grappling match, Luna turns him towards Leni, whose bow makes a weird noise as the arrow launched from it hits the Uruk in his back, killing him. Luna picks up her discarded hunting knife as the two hear three loud horn blasts from further down hill.)_

Leni: (_serious)_ The horn of Gondor!

Luna: (_sheaths her knife)_ Lori! She's in trouble!

(_Luna hurries down hill, an Uruk blocks her path and Luna blocks his cleaver. While they struggle to fight their way down hill, several Uruks head down themselves, some taking the broken stone stairs for some reason._

…

**(**_Back with Lori, Rusty and Zach. Several more Uruks had fallen to the Gondorian's blade with the hobbits helping as best they can. Lori flips a charging Uruk, before stabbing him. Then raises the horn of Gondor to her lips and sounds three more horn calls.)_

_(Further uphill, Luna runs down and ducks an Uruks swing and punches the same Uruks face, before stabbing a second in one fluid motion she removes the blade, blocks a third Uruk, slicing his Achilles tendon, forcing him to the ground before dragging her sword across his throat.)_

_(Lori sounds the horn once more , before an attacking Uruk draws her attention. Lori blocks him and slashes the back of his leg, laying him to the ground. Rusty and Zach attack another Uruk at the same time, both stab him as he lays on his back. Another Uruk attacks Lori . Lori jumps in surprise before knocking him down and plunging her sword in his gut. But more Uruks keep coming.)_

Lori: (_shouting)_ Run! Run!

(_The hobbits head her advice and run as Lori follows holding back the Uruk-hai. After a short run, the hobbits pick up something me rocks and utilize the hobbits naturally good aim by throwing the rocks at the tide of Uruks. Each rock is a hit, putting the Uruks on the ground, while Lori continues to hack and slash at the ones coming at her. More Uruks rush from uphill, and bringing up the rear was the Supermarket manager.)_

_(Back down hill, several more Uruks are taken out by Lori or the hobbits, for a second, the Supermarket manager watchs as more of his brethren are felled. He pulls out the bow he held and fitted a large arrow on the string. He drew it to his ear.)_

Supermarket manager: (_irate)_ You want something done right you gotta do it yourself.

(_Watching as Lori dispatches another enemy, he sees his opportunity and let's loose the arrow. The most recent casualty the battle falls out of Lori's way just in time for the arrow to catch her full in the left shoulder. Lori gasps and stumbles back, Rusty and Zach stop mid throw to witness this. Lori falls to one knee. More Uruks swarm behind here. On the hill, The Supermarket manager growls.)_

Lori: You'll have to do better then that.

_(Then to the hobbits surprise, Lori gets up and blocks the first swing of the fresh Uruk, she blocks once more before stabbing him in the gut. The Supermarket manager comes further down hill with more Uruks, as Lori continues to fight despite the arrow in her shoulder. Nocking a second arrow the Supermarket manager fires when Lori looks towards him, this time the arrow hits her in the stomach. Lori stumbles back once more and falls to her knees in front of the hobbits, who hadn't moved from their spots, where they stood watching their companion take two arrows.)_

Supermarket manager: (_growling)_ Man, Die Already!

(_Lori still on her knees, gasps and blinking like she may pass out any second. She stares at the hobbits as yet more fresh Uruks charge from behind. Then she suprises the hobbits once more by issuing a defiant yell as she turns and knocks a charging Uruk to the floor , before a second lands on to top of him a moment later, Lori buries her sword through both, then jerks the blade free to weakly block a thirds before summoning the last dregs of strength to rise to her feet before delivering a powerful two handed downward stroke finishing him off. That's when the third arrow struck her in the chest. Lori gasps weakly and falls to her knees with finality.)_

_(Rusty and Zach stare at the wounded member of the Fellowship. As they stare shock gives way to anger, and the two pick up their swords and stare down the throng of Uruks screaming defience and hatred. Then they bravely charge, but it's all in vain as the Uruks don't even break a sweat evading their attack and two snatch up the red headed hobbits and the surviving Uruks began rushing off with the object of their masters attention.)_

_(Lori kneels where she had collapses, breathing ragged breath after ragged breath as the Uruk carry off the protesting hobbits. Lori sees multiple metal booted feet run past her, before one comes slowly to a stop before as the last pass. Lori weakly looks up as the Supermarket manager stands before her. Drawing a fourth arrow in his bow, he growls low in his throat as he raises it to loosen into the human.)_

(_Lori stares him down. Defeated but determined to show no fear.)_

Supermarket manager: Let's see you survive this.

(_Before he can loosen it a figure suddenly launches themself at him from the side. Both go down as the bow slinters between them and the arrow sail harmlessly into the trees. Picking up a sword and shield from one of his dead comrades, the Supermarket manager finds himself facing Luna.)_

Supermarket manager: You wanna die first!? Happy to oblige!

(_The sword of the two combatants cross, each trying to unbalance the other. The greater strength of the Uruk prevails, and Luna is forced against a tree. The Uruk throws his shield, pinning the Ranger to the tree with the two points of the shield buried in the wood on either side of her neck. Luna looses her sword as she's pinned. Luna gulps and struggles to loosen the shield as the Uruk takes a running charge as he readies his sword to split her skull. Luna loosened the shield enough to duck just in time, delivering a swift punch to the Supermarket manager's gut. The Uruk is unfazed and shoves the Ranger to the ground , quickly trying to repeat the attack , but Luna rolls aside and kicks him in the knee, making him grunt in pain. Luna then rips her knife from its sheath and plunging it up to the wooden hilt in his leg. The Supermarket manager howls in pain. He punches Luna in the face, before lifting her to her feet and head-butts her before returning the gut punch with one of his own. Thrown off balance by the blow, Luna rolls several feet, though this brings her within grabbing distance of her sword.)_

_(The Supermarket manager limbs back and removes the knife from his leg and glares at Luna laying on the ground with her mouth bloody from his punch. Taunting the Supermarket manager licks his blood off the knife. Luna makes a disgusted face.)_

Luna: Dude! Gnarly !

(_Snarling the Uruk-hai launches Luna's dagger back at her, Luna seizes her sword and just manages to deflect the thrown blade. The Uruk scoffs and snatches up his sword as Luna regains her feet and the two exchange more blows.)_

Supermarket manager: _(certain as the duel)_ You can't win, I am the strongest Uruk, I'll kill you all!

Luna: (_smirks)_ Hate to break it to you, Brah. Not gonna happen! Your not even a book character. You only exist in the movie canon for the big final battle, only to be killed by me.

Supermarket manager: (_laughs)_….wait really?

(_Luna answers by slicing off the Uruks right arm, before plunging her sword into his gut. The Supermarket manager looks shocked for a second before he defiantly pulls the blade in deeper so he can snarl at the Ranger.)_

Luna: Told ya! (_Rips her sword free and quickly whips it across the Supermarket manager's neck…decapitating him. The amputated and headless torso falls to the ground.)_

Luna: (_looks around short of breath and sees the wounded Gondorian)_ No.

(_Luna runs over Lori's slain foes, there was at least twenty corpses surrounding her. Lori was leaning against some tree roots, arrow were sticking out of her, with blood trailing from the corner of her mouth and her skin pale. Luna drops to her knees beside her.)_

Lori: (_shaking) _They took the hobbits!

Luna: Be still. Which way did they go?

Lori: (_gasps) _North.

Luna: Which hobbits wear they. Lincoln?

Lori: (_weakly shakes her head)_ No it was Rusty and Zach. You found Lincoln? Where is he?

Luna: (_solemnly) _ I let Lincoln go, Dude.

Lori: (_regretful)_ Then you did what I literally could not. (_Luna remembers what Lincoln had told her and stayed silent)_ I tried to take the ring from him. (_Lori places her hand on Luna's shoulder.)_

Luna: (_sigh)_ The ring is beyond our reach now.

Lori: (_sorrowful) _Forgive me… I did not see..(_sad)_ I thought I could use the ring…I have failed you all.

Luna: (_shakes her head)_ Nah dude, you fought bravely…. And you kept your honor

(_Luna moves to remove the arrow from Lori's shoulder. Lori stops her with her free hand.)_

Lori: (_pained gasp)_ Leave it! It's to late for me. (_breathes weakly)_ It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness….and my city to ruin.

(_Luna clasps Lori's hand in her own , thinking of nothing besides comforting the dying warrior.)_

Luna: I do not know strength is in my blood, but I promise you I will not let city fall…

(_Lori looks her in the eyes.)_

Luna:…. Nor our people fail.

Lori: (_smiles weakly.) _Our people…..(_weak breath)_ Our people…

(_Lori's breath begins to become quicker and shorter, indicating she was near death.)_

Lori: (_pleading)_ Tell Nickelodeon to keep me on after season 5!/.

Luna: (_in her head.) _Dude your only dying in the retelling, not real life dial it back. You already got the part. (_out loud)_ Sure thing Brah.

(_Luna reaches for Lori's discarded sword and places it in her hand. Lori brings it to her chest.)_

_(Leni chooses that moment to run into view. Her pace slows when she sees the scene before her.)_

Lori: _(weak)_ I would have followed you my sister- my captain….(_voice breaks with pride)_ My Queen!

(_Luna smiles sadly at these last redeeming words as Lori gives one more final ragged breath before going still at the light of life leaves her eyes.)_

_(Luna solemnly bows her head with her hand on her forehead as quiet beuatiful music starts playing._)

Luna: (_quietly)_ Be at peace… Daughter of Gondor.

(_Luna reverently bends down and kisses Lori's forehead in one warrior honoring another. Lynn appears behind Leni. She bows her head in respect .)_

_(Luna rises to her feet. She looks at Lori as she feels a tear slide down her cheek.)_

Luna: (_forlorn) _They will look to her coming from the White tower… But she will not return.

**Well everyone chapter 15… the most daunting chapter for me to right, in part due to it's pretty much one huge fight… and the Fellowship comes down to seven..**

**Next chapter the Fellowship breaks up and bid farewell to Lori. Hope I did this touching scene justice.**

**Fun fact: the part where Aragorn blocks his thrown dagger with his sword wasn't special effects. The actor playing Lurtz was supposed to throw it at the tree beside Viggo Mortenson, but he had a hard time seeing with all the Uruk make-up and instead threw it at Viggo by accident. Viggo really deflects it with his sword and they used it..**

**I'm not kidding, look it up. Like we needed more proof that LOTR is the best.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The breaking of the Fellowship.**

(_While everyone else was busy battling Uruks, Lincoln had arrived back at the shore where the boats were banked.)_

_(The hobbit stood quietly staring at the water dejected. Unbeknownst to him Clyde had apparently reached the same conclusion the white haired hobbit had and was now racing back to the boats as fast as he could. Swatting tree branches out of his face as he did.)_

Clyde: Lincoln!

(_The white haired hobbit didn't hear the shout. The ring, still on its chain sits on his palm. The hobbit thinks back to his conversation with Mr. Grouse in the Mines of Moria, as another quiet and peaceful song starts playing in the background. Without Mr. Grouse this whole adventure wouldn't have come to fruition. Now that Mr. Grouse was gone, the possibility of success was dwindling.)_

Lincoln: (_in his head)_ I wish the ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened.

(_The white haired hobbit feels tears slide down his cheeks as he could almost see the Wizards face in his mind as he remembers Grouses response at that comment.)_

Mr. Grouse's voice: (_echo)_ So do all who live to see such times but that's not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us.

(_Lincoln remains quiet as he mulls over these thoughts. He looks up at the river and the boats. Does he go on or give up.)_

Lincoln: I'm not ready to go alone. (_he remains quiet as Grouse's words instill new resolve into him)_ All right…alone then.

(_He mind made up, Lincoln puts the ring in his shirt pocket as he heads over to the booats. He pushes the nearest one in the river, and hops in. )_

_(Meanwhile Clyde is still running through the woods. He breaks through the woodland just as Lincoln has started paddling towards the opposite shore.)_

Clyde: Lincoln No! Lincoln! (_he runs into the water up to his knees)_ Lincoln!

(_In the boat, Lincoln feels his heart drop down to his stomach. He had hoped to be gone by the time Clyde had discovered his plan. But there was other reasons they were best friends besides similar hobbies, and thinking alike was one of them.)_

Lincoln: (_quiet)_ No, Clyde. (_keeps his head forward as he paddles)_

(_Clyde waits to see if Lincoln is turning around. When he realizes he's not he trudges deeper into the water, making Lincoln turn his head.)_

Lincoln: Go back Clyde! I'm going to Mordor alone!

(_Clyde stubbornly keeps wading into the water despite the deepness rising.)_

Clyde: (_determined)_ Of course you are! And I'm coming with you!

(_ Clyde begins floundering as the water reaches his shoulders. Lincoln looks worried as he tries to deter his friend.)_

Lincoln: (_shouts)_ Clyde don't! You know hobbits can't swim for some reason! In the books we could, but in the movies we can't!

(_Clyde tries to swim as the water reaches over his head.)_

Lincoln: (_worried)_ Clyde!

_He stays afloat for a second before he vanished under the water.)_

Lincoln: (_horrified)_ Clyde!

(_He stares at the ripples emitting from where his friend had vanished. )_

_(Under the water Clyde struggles to swim back to the surface. His arms move slower and slower as he begins to drown, he stares at the sun reflecting of the waters surface as he begins to sink.)_

_(A hand breaks the water and grabs the drowning hobbits wrist. The hobbit in question hand remains limp for a second, then life surges in hand he grabs the opposite wrist as Lincoln hauls a sputtering, coughing Clyde out of the water and into the boat.)_

_(Lincoln helps the half drowned hobbit to his knees as Clyde coughs and drips water as he looks at his friend. Despite all the water, Lincoln could see he was near tears.)_

Clyde: I made a promise, Lincoln, a promise! Don't you Clyde McBridgee, and I don't mean to! (_thickly)_ I don't mean to.

(_Lincoln, touched at his friends determination to accompany him, embraces the other hobbit.)_

Lincoln: Clyde.

(_Clyde returns the embrace as the two float in the boat.)_

Lincoln: (_in his head)_ Wouldn't hurt to have some help, I might need saving in the other two stories.

(_The two separate, and Lincoln starts paddling back to the other boats.)_

Lincoln: Get your stuff Clyde. I was foolish to think Ace Savvy could anywhere without his one eyed Jack.

(_Before long, the two traveling companions where paddling across the river to the other side of the river towards their goal in the east.)_

_(Unknown behind them, a lone log floated in the same direction, crouched out of sight was a pale creature mumbling under it's breath.) _

…

(_Later another boat floated down the river towards the falls. Empty except for Lori, her shield rested behind her head, as she lay peacefully along the interior, her arm we're across her chest clutching her sword, pointed down to her feet. With the arrows no long in she looked like she could be sleeping.)_

_(On shore, Lynn stands watching the boat carry their slain comrade towards the falls, while nearby Luna tightens Lori's leather gauntlets decorated with a silver tree around her own wrists. Luna sings quietly.)_

Luna: (_sings)_ Through Rohan over fen and field where the long grass grows.

The West Wind comes walking , and around the walls it goes.

What news from the West, O wandering wind, do you bring to me tonight?

Have you seen Lorimir the tall by moon or by starlight?

I saw her ride over seven streams, over waters wide and grey,

I saw her walk in empty lands until see passed away

Into the shadows of the North, I saw her then no more.

The North Wind may have heard the horn of the daughter of Lynnthor,

O Lorimir! From the high walls westward I looked afar,

But you came not from the empty lands where no men are.

(_There is a brief silence as Lori's funeral boat drifts further away. Then Luna continues.)_

From the mouths of the Sea the South Wind flies, from the sandhills and the stone, the wailing of the gulls it hears, and at the gate it moans.

What news from the South, O sighing wind, do you bring to me this eve?

Where now is Lorimir the fair? She tarries and I grieve!

Ask me not where she doth dwell- so many bones there lie

On the white shores and the dark

Shores under the stormy sky;

So many have passed down Anduin to find the flowing Sea

Ask of the North Wind news of them the North Wind sends to me!

O' Lorimir! Beyond the gate the seaward road runs south

But you came not with the wailing gulls from the grey seas mouth.

From the Gate of Kings the North Wind rides, and past the roaring falls,

And clear and cold about the tower its loud horn calls.

What news from the North, O mighty wind, do you bring to me today?

What news of Lorimir the Bold? For she is long away.

Beneath Amon Hen I heard his cry.

There many foes she fought.

Her cloven shield, her broken sword,

They to the water brought

Her head so proud, her face so fair, her limbs they laid to rest;

And Rauros, golden Rauros-falls bore her upon it's breast.

O Lorimir! The Tower of Guard shall ever northward gaze

To Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, until the end of days.

(_Luna concludes the coaching song. The funeral boat gets caught in the rapids from the falls and careens over them, taking Lorimir to wherever they will.)_

Lynn: (_on shore)_ Wow. I can't believe that song didn't make it into the movie!

Luna: (_still tying the gauntlets) _ Yeah, it's a shame, it's very touching. I think they cut it out cause Sean Astin injured his foot, but whatcha gonna do?

(_While the Dwarf and Ranger discuss this, Leni pushes the sole remaining boat into the water.)_

Leni: We totes have to hurry, if we wanna catch up with Linky and Clyde! They've reached the Eastern shore!

(_Luna finishes tightening Lori's gauntlets on her wrists. She looks up just in time to see Lincoln and Clyde vanish into the trees on the far shore.)_

(_Luna makes no move to head after them. Leni frowns sensing what's up.)_

Leni: (_sad)_ We're not going after them …are we?

Luna: Those dudes fates are no longer in our hands.

(_Lynn walks over to join them.)_

Lynn: (_aghast)_ What! So that's it! It's all been in vain? The Fellowship's failed!? Man what a rip off!

(_Somber music starts playing. Luna comes over to the two and puts her hands on their shoulders.)_

Luna: Not if we hold true to each other…

(_Lynn places her hand over the Ranger's)_

Luna: (_shifts her gaze to Leni)_ I don't know about you, but I'm not abandoning Rusty and Zach to torment to death…(_to both) _Not while we have strength left.

(_Luna heads to where she left the knife Norm gave her. She puts it back in it's sheath.)_

Luna: Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. (_looks back)_ What say we hunt some Orc?

(_Luna doesn't wait for a reply, she's already running off in the direction Lori had said she saw the Uruks carrying off the hobbits.)_

_(Lynn and Leni look at each other, there's silence, Then Lynn's face breaks out into a grin.)_

Lynn: (_ecstatic) _Oh Yeah! Now we're talking! (_after Luna)_ Hey! Save some Uruk-hai for me!

(_Leni just smile as the Dwarf runs after the Ranger. The Elf starts after them a second later, while the music assumes a more upbeat note. Together the three begin their hunt.)_

…

(_On the other side of the river, Lincoln and Clyde climb to the top of a rock hill. Before them stands the foreboding, daunting landscape before them, as the music continues. Far in the distance they see the fiery flashes from the mountain of fire.)_

Lincoln: Mordor. I hope the others find a safer road.

Clyde: (_certain)_ Luna' s gonna look after them.

Lincoln: I don't suppose we'll ever see them again.

Clyde: (optimistic) We may yet, Linc. We may.

(_Clyde's optimism makes Lincoln smile. He turns to his friend.)_

Lincoln: (_grateful)_ Clyde…. I'm glad your with me.

(_Lincoln starts down the hill leading to the next story, Clyde follows as the the music continues)_

Clyde: (_about the music)_ Oh, man this sound track gets me every time! (_starts to tear up, as he continues to listen)_ Oh boy! Here come the waterworks!

Lincoln: (_rolls his eyes)_ Come on, Clyde. We got two more movies to retell.

Clyde: (_still crying)_ NEVER AGAIN WILL A MOVIE TRILOGY THIS BEUATIFUL AND TOUCHING EVER BE MADE AGAIN_!_

**Well that's the end of the Fellowship of the ring, Lincoln and Clyde are off to Mordor to destroy the one ring. While Luna, Leni and Lynn are in pursuit of the Uruks that Kidnapped Rusty and Zach. Next chapters the epilogue**

**Oh and the Song Luna sings at Lori's funeral is a slightly edited Departure of Boromir from the Two Towers. That belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien.**

**Hope you enjoyed my Loud House retelling of the Fellowship of the Ring.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Epilogue**

Lincoln: And that was the Fellowship of the Ring.

Lynn: (_surprised)_ That was actually a great story, Linc.

Lisa: I concur, obviously fantasy, but fun non the less.

Lincoln: I told you it's the best film and novel trilogy of all time. It's got something for everybody.

Luna: I liked that Ranger, she was a rocking character. But do we ever find out how old she really is?

Lincoln: Yeah, in the Two Towers.

Lori: I liked the Gondorian. Sad she got killed, but at least she regretted her mistake and held the Uruk-hai off as long as she could?

Lynn: Come on! The Dwarf was the best, she kicked serious Orc butt!

Leni: Don't forget about the Elf, she was def my fav!

Lola: I wanna see more of that Tattler creature, she deserves to get her ring back.

Lucy: And that white wizard that allied herself with the head bad guy.

Lynn Sr: That was definitely enjoyable, Sport. But I don't think Lord of the Rings is the best film trilogy of all time.

Rita: Well, Lynn what movie do you think is best?

Lynn: (_shrugs) _Star Wars episode IV through VI.

Lincoln: Yeah their good, but Lord of the Rings was thought of first, and it had a lot of heart put in.

Lynn Sr: True, but Star Wars was made into film form first.

Rita: Well, to each their own . The fans should just accept that everyone has a different preference and leave it.

Lucy: Deep Mom.

Lincoln: Yeah, well said.

(_Everyone else agrees)_

Leni: There's only one thing I don't get.

Lincoln: What's that Leni?

Leni: So you know that giant eagle that saves the wizard? Why didn't they just fly that fly to Mordor on that?

Lori: Yeah, if they did, the Gondorian would've lived.

Lincoln: (dea_d-pan)_ Don't start!

**And Fellowship of the Rings is officially done, tune in for the Two Towers. And yes I threw in a little Sci-fi- Fantasy fan drama, and the why didn't they just fly the eagles.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: May it be.**

Lincoln: Thanks for doing this, Luna.

(_At the Loud House, the living room is empty besides Lincoln and Luna. Luna holds her old violin.)_

Luna: Anytime, bro. Always happy to make some music.

(_Luna starts play a slow, peaceful tune on the violin. After a few seconds she starts singing.)_

Luna: (_singing)_ May it be an evening star. Shines down upon you.

May it be when darkness falls. Your heart will be true.

You walk a lonely road. Oh! How far you are from home.

Mornie utúlië (_darkness has come)_

Believe and you will find your way.

Mornie alanlië (_darkness has fallen)_

A promise lives within you now.

May it be the shadows call.

Will fly away.

May it be you journey on to light the day.

You may rise to find the sun.

When the night is overcome.

Mornie utúlië (_darkness has come)_

Believe and you will find your way.

Mornie alanlië (_darkness has fallen)_

A promise lives within you now.

(_Luna 's singing slows as the song is finish. By now Lincoln has a few tears in his eyes from the simple beauty of the song.)_

Lincoln: (_wiping tears, to the audience)_ Ok. Now we're done. (_indicates Luna)_ And a huge shout out to my big sis Luna for agreeing to sing this for you guys.

Luna: Aw, come here, bro.

(_Luna pulls Lincoln into a hug with a playful noogie as the screen fades out.)_

**I own nothing. May it be belongs to Enya for The Fellowship of the Ring. I own nothing, the song was made for The Fellowship of the Ring, and I thought it'd be nice to hear Luna sing it. I own nothing.**


End file.
